Manzanas y Chocolate
by Ferxo Malfoy
Summary: Draco vuelve a Hogwarts para intentar recuperar parte de su vida después de la guerra, al llegar se encuentra con que el puesto de Premio Anual está a su alcance, y con él su orgullo renovado. ¿Cómo encajará esto una Hermione hostil que se niega a compartir con el hurón la corona que siempre a deseado?
1. El hurón vuelve a Hogwarts

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - El hurón vuelve a Hogwarts**

* * *

oOo

—Minerva, debes entender que Hogwarts es un sitio donde la igualdad debe perdurar y el perdón debe enseñarse —opinaba un apacible Dumbledore desde su retrato. —Sé que tú antes lo creías como yo, y también sé que será un año muy duro para ti debido a lo que te pedimos, pero sabes que es lo correcto.

La directora se revolvió incomoda en su asiento al escuchar a su antiguo mentor y compañero expresar como entendía que su forma de pensar había cambiado a una más fría durante la guerra.

—Tú no sabes lo que pasó en el colegio después de tu muerte Albus, fue horrible, y todo empezó después de que ese chico nos traicionara.

—En eso no estoy de acuerdo directora McGonagall —terció con su siempre calmada voz el retrato de Snape. —En aquel entonces ya sabíamos que tramaba mi ahijado, sabíamos que Voldemort le había ordenado matar a Dumbledore. Buscamos soluciones, pero no vimos otra forma de poder infiltrarme de nuevo en las filas del señor tenebroso, requeríamos de alguien dentro para proteger a Potter y aunque me duela decirlo, en realidad usamos al chico para nuestros fines sin que lo supiera.

—Es posible Severus, pero en un principio él buscaba la muerte de Albus, falló dos veces antes de conseguirlo. No puedo fiarme de alguien así de nuevo entre estas paredes.

—Ten en cuenta que estaba asustado Minerva, no tenía a quien acudir, las creencias enseñadas por su padre no le permitían pedir ayuda. —Dumbledore fijo su vista en las baldosas del suelo recordando la noche de su muerte. —Además, nunca me hubiera matado, ni en un millón de años, lo vi en sus ojos. Él no quería eso, no quería ser un asesino. No fue sino por el sacrificio de Severus que ese chico está vivo, sino Bellatrix o cualquier otro mortifago nos habría matado a los dos aquella noche por no cumplir la misión.

—Olvidando sus anteriores errores, estamos hablando de un chico que requiere protección —dijo Snape señalando desde lejos con sus ojos negros la portada de "El Profeta" en el escritorio de la directora. —Como ya sabes tengo un cuadro en la mansión. Yo lo presencie Minerva, vi como los mortifagos huidos entraban en Malfoy Manior y mataban a Lucius por traidor. Si no hubiera sido por los aurores, Narcissa y su hijo habrían muerto también. Aunque de momento están a salvo en casa de Andrómeda Black, dudo que este ataque sea algo aislado. Volverán a intentarlo.

McGonagall cada vez estaba más incómoda por la "bronca" que la estaba cayendo de los dos antiguos directores, pues aunque no la gustaba lo que escuchaba, sabia en su fuero interno que tenían razón.

—¡Bien!, no es necesario que me sigan intentando convencer —atajó viendo como Albus abría la boca para volver a la carga. —Permitiré que Draco Malfoy vuelva a Hogwarts —sentenció al fin. —Y ahora antes de que vuelvan con este tema me gustaría hablar de otro problema que tengo respecto al nuevo curso, los Premios Anuales.

oOo

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger se sentía impaciente mientras buscaba entre la gran multitud de gente que había en la estación de King's Cross ese día. Esperaba con ansias a sus amigos en el andén del tren que los llevaría a Hogwarts de nuevo, tenía unas enormes ganas de cursar su ahora 8º año. Estaba segura que se encontraría a la gran mayoría de los alumnos que no habían podido asistir adecuadamente el año anterior debido a la guerra.

—¡Mione! —Escuchó la castaña desde lejos haciendo que se volviera para encontrarse con una larga cabellera pelirroja acercándose.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione se había hecho muy buena amiga este verano de la menor de los Weasley. Las dos estaban felices porque ahora estarían durmiendo en el mismo dormitorio del castillo.

Poco más atrás la castaña vio como llegaban saludando los demás conformantes del Trío de Oro.

—¡Hola chicos! pensé que no llegaban, el tren está a punto de salir.

—Ron se durmió, como siempre —dijo Harry con pesadez, seguramente le había costado despertar al pelirrojo.

—¡Hey! yo no me duermo siempre, es solo que anoche pasé mucho tiempo viendo ese aparato que tienes en Grimmauld Place con gente pequeña dentro haciendo teatro. ¡No tengo la culpa si es tan entretenido! —intentó explicar Ron pensando que era una excusa valida.

Hermione con cara de desconcierto creyó saber cuál era el aparato al que se refería su amigo. —Se llama televisor Ron, y no es que tenga gente dentro, en realidad solo son actores que se graban con cámaras, entonces… —Viendo la cara de confusión de su amigo pensó que lo mejor sería dejarle con sus propias conclusiones. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para explicarle sobre la tecnología Muggle detrás de la caja tonta. —Tienes razón, son gente pequeña haciendo teatro…

Ron simplemente se encogió de hombros y bostezó como dando a entender que le daba igual. Estaba por responder cuando divisó un pelo rubio platinado. —¡No puedo creer que tenga tanta cara de volver a Hogwarts!

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Harry moviendo la vista hacia donde observaba su amigo. —¡Malfoy! No esperaba su regreso, leí en el Profeta que su padre murió hace menos de 2 meses en su propia mansión, poco después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Al parecer lo mataron mortifagos por creerle traidor a la causa del Señor Oscuro.

—Una verdadera pena que no acabaran el trabajo, al final todos los tontos tienen suerte —comentó Ron con asco.

—Supongo que tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí, quedó absuelto de todos los cargos gracias al testimonio de Harry —comentó Ginny más para sí misma que para sus amigos.

—Algo que nunca llegué a entender. Es cierto que no reconoció a Harry en la mansión Malfoy, pero permitió que Hermione sufriera a manos de su tía Bellatrix sin hacer nada. Además fue su culpa que mataran a Dumbledore, y por si fuera poco, tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, ¿¡que más necesitan para meterle en Azkaban!? —se exaltó Ron con rabia.

—Aun así nos ayudó de otras formas Ron. No podía dejar que fuera a la cárcel sabiendo que Dumbledore quería salvarlo incluso a costa de su propia vida, y menos después de la ayuda que su madre me prestó en el bosque. Sin los Malfoy, por mucho que nos pese, no estaríamos aquí hoy —concluyó Harry.

—Deberíamos subir al tren ya, antes de que se llenen todos los compartimentos —avisó Ginny cogiendo la mano de su novio Harry y su baúl para intentar acabar con la discusión.

Hermione se quedó un momento observando a Malfoy en la estación antes de seguir a los demás. El rubio estaba muy diferente al de hace unos meses. En apariencia su mayor cambio estaba en su altura, había crecido bastante este verano, ahora se sentiría enana a su lado. Su pelo también había cambiado, apenas era apreciable pero lo tenía algo más corto que antes, y sobre todo despeinado, nada que ver con esas cantidades de gomina que usaba anteriormente. Algo que no cambiaba desde sexto año era que aún tenía esas ojeras típicas de cansancio que tanto se notaban en su blanquecina piel, estas marcas hacían que sus ojos resaltasen mucho más, y aunque aún tenían ese hipnotizante color gris claro, ya no se podía discernir en ellos ese desprecio por todo lo que les rodeaba tan característico de los Malfoy.

Claro está su vestimenta nunca cambiaría, traje negro impoluto, que probablemente costaba más que la clínica dental de sus padres al completo. Nunca entendería como alguien con un odio tan promulgado hacia los Muggle usaba trajes diseñados por ellos, cualquiera hubiera pensado que preferiría una vestimenta de mago, túnica o capa.

Sin embargo allí estaba, altivo como nunca, con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus perfectos ojos de ángel caído observándola fijamente.

—¡Oh mierda! —Hermione desvió la mirada inmediatamente viéndose atrapada y sonrojándose al extremo, pensó que lo mejor sería seguir a sus amigos al interior del tren. Por hoy ya se había descubierto bastante ante el hurón albino, que aunque había cambiado en apariencia, seguro seguía siendo el mismo capullo arrogante de siempre.

Buscando un compartimento vacío, la castaña siguió a sus compañeros hasta que llegaron casi al final del tren encontrando el que debía ser el último libre. Dejó el baúl junto al de los demás y sentándose comenzaron a recordaron sus respectivos veranos riendo y hablando sobre cómo pasarían cada uno este último curso en Hogwarts. Durante el trayecto al castillo, Hermione se tropezó con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, Neville y Luna entre ellos, y también con algunos Slytherin que sinceramente esperaba no volver a ver, como Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott o Pansy Parkinson.

El viaje lo pasó distraída divirtiéndose, viendo como el pelirrojo ponía mala cara cada vez que Ginny le daba un beso a Harry en los labios. Por su parte, la castaña le echaba la bronca por enfadarse de tamaña estupidez sabiendo que él, había hecho lo mismo con ella hace relativamente poco.

Después de reconstruir la Madriguera, Hermione había mantenido un noviazgo durante gran parte del verano con Ron, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podían verse como algo más que hermanos, y entre los dos decidieron dejar la relación quedando como amigos. Según Ron, cuando se besaban le recordaba al incesto.

—Deberíamos ir cambiándonos, queda poco para llegar al castillo.

—Sí es buena idea, tengo ganas de ver el castillo, dicen que lo han cambiado al reconstruirlo, espero que haya televisores de esos en las habitaciones —comentó Ron en broma.

—No lo creo Ron… La verdad es que estoy más preocupada sobre la elección de Premios Anuales y Prefectos de este año, que se sepa no le han enviado la carta a nadie.

—Tranquila Hermione, estoy seguro de que serás Premio Anual, todos sabemos que siempre ha sido tu sueño desde que entraste a Hogwarts.

—Eso espero Harry, necesito el pase directo al Ministerio, quiero estudiar leyes mágicas, y hay muy pocos puestos libres en ese departamento.

—Yo quiero ser Prefecta, nunca lo he sido, me iban a escoger el año pasado pero por razones obvias no pudo ser —comentó Ginny ilusionada saliendo del tren.

—Estaría bien que me tocase a mí también, así haríamos las rondas juntos —dijo Harry dándole un leve beso en los labios a su novia.

—¡Que no estáis solos! —saltó Ron provocando las risas de todos.

oOo

* * *

Draco nunca pensó que volvería a Hogwarts, odiaba ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos, el antebrazo me picaba solo con ver la torre de astronomía desde lejos, sin embargo allí estaba de nuevo, subido en el maldito carruaje que le dejaría a las puertas del castillo. Su madre y su nueva tía Andrómeda, a la cual conocía desde hacía solo unos dos meses, habían insistido en que era lo mejor para su futuro y para el apellido Malfoy.

Después de la muerte de Lucius, su madre Narcissa había quedado destrozada, no porque amara a su marido, ese tren ya había partido hace mucho tiempo, sino porque se encontraba sola, nadie de su anterior círculo quería volver a saber nada de ella, como si la familia Malfoy fuera una apestada. Pero las cosas siempre mejoran, o eso quería pensar Draco, y tal como un regalo de una rechazada a otra, apareció su tía Andrómeda Black. Venía con un bebe en brazos llamado Teddy, y con una renovada esperanza de volver a ser una familia ahora que "el mortifago" no estaba en casa.

—¿Sabéis que Lavender Brown ha vuelto a la escuela?, la vi antes en el tren con las Patil. —comentó Pansy cotilleando un poco.

—Leí en el Profeta que la mordió Greyback, y que ahora tiene que tomar matalobos los días de luna llena —explicó Theo recordando lo que había ojeado en el periódico.

—Bueno, ahora tendrá más razones para dejarme arañazos en la espalda cuando este en mi cama —se pavoneó el moreno riendo.

—A veces das asco Blaise.

—Tranquila Pansy, siempre tendré un sitio para ti entre mis sabanas.

—¡Ni lo sueñes pulpo!

Buscando ayuda contra "el pulpo", la morena se dio cuenta de que el rubio platino hacía rato que estaba ausente con la mirada perdida en el carruaje de enfrente, donde viajaban Potter y sus amigos riendo de alguna estupidez.

Pansy sabía que Draco ya no era el mismo que conocía de antes, durante este verano, ella y sus amigos se habían dado cuenta por las pocas veces que pudieron verle y la correspondencia que se carteaban con lechuzas. El rubio estaba destrozado por dentro, apenas si dormía, intentaba seguir aparentando orgullo y serenidad pero se notaba a leguas que la guerra le estaba pasando factura mentalmente.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?

Draco notó que Pansy le zarandeaba del brazo para sacarlo de su ensoñación, se había quedado observando un punto fijo sin pensar en nada.

—Ah? Si si, solo me distraje pensando en algo, ¿qué decíais de quién?

—¡Que Blaise es un guarro y quiere violarme! —soltó la morena aparentando ser una princesa en apuros.

—Entonces lo siento por ti Blaise, una vez entres en esa cueva de víboras, Pansy jamás te dejara ir, es como las serpientes pitón, se te enroscan en el cuello hasta que mueres.

—Yo no soy una serpiente pitón malditos. ¡Aunque quizá sí que os mate asfixiados! —gritó la chica roja de furia mientras sus amigos reían.

Este tipo de relación con sus amigos era nueva, Draco no recordaba la última vez que había reído de verdad por algo. Slytherin era un lugar bastante solitario, sus integrantes se juntaban por conveniencia o porque sus padres les obligaban, todo era politiqueo y etiqueta, debías despreciar a todos y ser cruel si era necesario para ganarte el respeto de las demás serpientes.

En este viaje Draco podía ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas para los Slytherin ahora que nadie movía sus hilos. La mayoría de sus padres o estaban muertos o en la cárcel, y aunque aún había muchos estúpidos que creían toda esa bazofia que les inculcaron desde pequeños, no podía culparles por ello, a él mismo le había costado mucho aceptarlo. Aun así ninguno sabía lo que conllevaba en verdad ser un "glorioso mortifago" como lo llamaban algunos, las atrocidades de las que eran capaces los orgullosos sangre pura de sus familias por creencias falsas.

Al bajar del carruaje Draco divisó al trío de Oro entrando por el portón del castillo, al ver a Granger no pudo evitar recordar como la había atrapado infraganti observándole obnubilada en la estación de tren. Hace tiempo eso le habría dado asco, quizá hasta le habría cabreado, sin embargo esta vez solo le había parecido divertido, y en cierta medida agradable, esa maldita sabelotodo y su cara toda roja y avergonzada le habían hecho el día, no sabía porque pero simplemente saber que su sola presencia en el andén era capaz de poner nerviosa a Granger, le hacía sentirse realmente bien.

Supuso por un segundo que castaña pensaría lo mismo que los demás alumnos que le habían reconocido en el tren, ¿qué hacía el ex-mortifago más famoso del mundo mágico en Hogwarts de nuevo? Pero al rubio ya le daba igual lo que pensaran otros, o al menos eso quería creer.

En el momento en que perdió al trío de vista una descabellada idea le vino a la mente haciéndole sonreír. —¿Quién sabe?, quizá solo es que le gusto a la princesita de Gryffindor y por eso no podía quitarme los ojos de encima. —La sola idea le parecía desternillante.

—El insomnio me debe estar destrozando el cerebro —susurró negando con la cabeza y entrando también al castillo detrás de sus amigos, pero aun, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.


	2. Entre peleas y estudios

.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Entre peleas y estudios**

* * *

oOo

La mañana siguiente, el ruido ensordecedor del despertador Muggle que habían puesto las chicas la noche anterior despertó a Hermione levantándose de la cama como si de un resorte se tratara. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, no la gustaba dormir hasta tarde, incluso en días de descanso, ya tenía un horario definido de sueño que no podía evitar cumplir. Esto no le pasaba a su compañera de habitación pelirroja, que estaba más que acostumbrada a dormir con cualquier ruido debido a sus años en la madriguera.

―Ginny levanta, hay que bajar a desayunar ―llamó Hermione mientras se metía en el baño a ducharse.

―¡Cierra las cortinas! ―Fue lo único que consiguió pronunciar su amiga con la cara en la almohada intentando taparse de los rayos de sol.

―¡Venga, ya escuchaste a la directora ayer, hay que estudiar mucho o no lo conseguiremos!

―Pero si a mí me da igual Hermione, eres tú la que necesita ser Premio Anual. ―Pudo responder ya haciendo intentos de levantarse de la cama.

Hermione en la ducha asintió recordando la pasada noche y el porqué de que debían estudiar tanto.

El banquete de bienvenida del día anterior había sido de lo más normal para la castaña, el gran salón estaba perfectamente restaurado, y un sombrero seleccionador bastante ajado había puesto a cada niño en sus respectivas casas. El único problema fue lo mencionado después por la directora McGonagall, la selección de Premios Anuales.

―_Como ya sabrán todos los alumnos de quinto curso en adelante, este año no han sido enviadas las cartas para Prefecto o Premio Anual. No, no ha sido una equivocación, es simplemente que la plana de profesores no hemos podido determinar quiénes merecen estos títulos honoríficos por la falta de puntuaciones del año anterior. Dado que esta situación debía resolverse de alguna manera, los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y yo misma hemos ideado una solución. Los alumnos de séptimo podrán presentarse a una prueba de conocimientos avanzados. _―_Se escucharon varios abucheos por las mesas de las casas. _―_Esta prueba se realizara dentro de dos semanas, y que contendrá preguntas de cada asignatura principal. A su vez los alumnos de quinto a séptimo tendrán igualmente otra prueba para prefecto el mismo día, el temario específico para cada una de las dos pruebas estará mañana a primera hora en el tablón de anuncios del comedor._

_Las rondas nocturnas estarán a cargo de los profesores turnándose hasta que se decidan los nombramientos. Debo decir que si bien estas pruebas no son obligatorias, sí que deberéis tener en cuenta que títulos como el de Premio Anual o Prefecto, aunque responsabilidades, también tienen grandes privilegios y beneficios. Sin más que decir solo puedo desearos buena suerte, y que tengáis un buen curso por delante, ¡A COMER TODOS!_

Así había comenzado la pesadilla. Todos estaban como locos, una simple prueba podía darles acceso inmediato al Ministerio, la guerra con sus desgracias y todo había dado ahora la oportunidad a muchos de redimir su anterior pereza con los estudios y conseguir una distinción.

Pensando en esto, Hermione salió de la ducha ansiosa y se empezó a vestir lo más rápido posible con el uniforme, necesitaba bajar cuanto antes a comprobar el temario.

―Ginny te toca, me visto y voy bajando, lo siento por no esperarte.

―Valeee, no sé a qué viene tanta prisa pero te veo en el comedor.

La castaña salió de su sala común saludando a los pocos madrugadores que conversaban en los sillones pero sin detenerse a conversar. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, el tablón de anuncios de la prueba.

―Veamos, parece que es casi entero práctico, y no parece difícil. Historia de la Magia y Encantamientos será sencillo, Transformaciones… esta parte tendré que practicarla, DCAO, invocar un Patronus corpóreo, es difícil pero sé que puedo hacerlo, y por último… ¡oh no!, ¡esta poción!, Slughorn tiene que estar bromeando, Filtro de los Muertos en Vida.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, esa poción solo la había conseguido elaborar con exito Harry en sexto curso, y fue gracias al libro del Príncipe Mestizo, dudaba mucho que ahora pudiera, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba en un principio. Un delicioso aroma a manzana verde le vino a la nariz en ese momento.

―Granger no eres transparente, no me dejas ver el tablón, aparta. No creo que la sabelotodo de Gryffindor necesite ver el temario, ¿para qué quiere estudiar un ratón de biblioteca como tú?, seguro que ya te sabes cada libro de memoria.

La voz tras ella la asustó por un momento, pero cuando se recompuso supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, solo alguien podía ser tan capullo en todo Hogwarts.

―Malfoy ―musitó Hermione dándose la vuelta y encarando al rubio que sostenía una manzana verde mordida en la mano. ―Ya decía yo que nadie más era capaz de insultar tantas veces a alguien en una sola frase, con esa capacidad verbal dudo que te haga falta estudiar demasiado tampoco.

― Vaya al fin te das cuenta de mi inteligencia privilegiada. Pensé que eso a lo que llamas cerebro y que guardas bajo el nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo nunca reconocería a una mente superior.

Hermione no podía creerse lo arrogante que podía llegar a ser el rubio después de todo por lo que había pasado, es que no se podía tener más cara. Aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

― Si tu mente es tan superior, ¿cómo es que nunca me has ganado en ninguna evaluación en todos los años que hemos estado en Hogwarts?

― Eso no es cierto leoncita sabionda, nunca me ganaste en clases de vuelo ―declaró Draco con una socarrona sonrisa adornando su cara. El maldito le estaba recordando sus, debía admitir, patéticos intentos anteriores de usar una escoba para volar.

―Pero algo así no cuenta hurón albino, volar no es una verdadera asignatura y además fue en primero ―respondió Hermione airada. El muy cerdo se burlaba de ella con esa tontería del vuelo.

―Bueno supongo que tendré que ir a decirle esto a la pobre profesora Hooch, será una pena para ella saber que sus clases no son dignas de la perfecta señorita Granger, seguramente la vas a hacer llorar. Tantos años intentando ser la alumna perfecta y ahora todo se irá por la borda sabelotodo ―rio el Slytherin.

―¡Merlín no te soporto!, pensé que después de todo habrías cambiado en algo pero sigues siendo exactamente igual de capullo. Me voy, prefiero no escucharte más ―dijo Hermione mientras intentaba abrirse paso empujando sin éxito al rubio que tenía parado en medio de su camino.

―Vale Granger te dejare ir, pero recuerda algo, no soy yo el que se queda mirando mi perfecto cuerpo en la estación de tren, sé que soy atractivo pero recuerda que no te tocaría ni con un palo, así que la próxima vez intenta no sonrojarte ―soltó de repente apartándose y dirigiéndose a su respectiva mesa con una gran sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione se había quedado muda, se vio totalmente atrapada y sin respuesta, los colores subieron de nuevo a sus mejillas sin ella desearlo.

―¡Eso es, justo como ahora! eres un como un tomatito, voy a tener que empezar a buscar nuevos motes para llamarte ―volvió a reír Draco justo antes de desaparecer entre la gente que ya bajaba a desayunar.

― ¡Eso no paso como dices maldito hurón, tu solo me produces asco! ―dijo mirando por donde se había ido el rubio ―mierda… tierra trágame, espero que nadie nos escuchara.

― ¡Hermione! ―La voz de Ginny asustó a la castaña poniéndose blanca, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado a Malfoy. ―Vamos a desayunar, los chicos ya están en el comedor.

―¿Ah? Si claro, vamos —respondió casi automáticamente. ―Menos mal, salvada, no tengo ganas de explicar a Ron y a Harry con lo cabezones que son que no me gusta Malfoy, que solo ha sido otra forma suya de joderme.

El desayuno con sus amigos fue bastante normal, Harry y Ginny estaban igual de pegajosos que siempre, no les separabas ni con disolvente, esa pareja eran tal para cual. Y Ron como siempre, comiendo todo lo que entraba en su radio de acción a una velocidad sobrehumana, la verdad es que ya debería de estar acostumbrada, pero nunca dejaría de darle algo de asco ver una escena tan dantesca. Lo único que tuvo a la castaña bastante intranquila fue que el maldito hurón alvino no dejaba de mirar hacia aquí con esa maldita sonrisa suya, daban ganas de borrársela de otro puñetazo como el de tercero.

―Solo Malfoy es capaz de hacerme ser tan agresiva. ―La voz de la castaña fue casi inaudible mientras cogía un pastel de chocolate para calmar su enojo, el chocolate siempre la ayudaba con el estrés, además de que la encantaba.

―¿Has dicho algo Hermione? ―escuchó que preguntaba una voz conocida a su derecha.

―No, nada Neville, por cierto ¿cómo ha ido tu verano?, veo que decidiste volver para acabar Hogwarts.

Neville había crecido mucho, ya no era el chico gordito y patoso de la clase, ahora era alto y bien desarrollado, muchas chicas andaban detrás de él, sobre todo desde su gran papel en la guerra, se había vuelto muy popular, y eso a un chico tímido como él no le gustaba demasiado.

―Sí, quiero especializarme en Herbología y trabajar de profesor, quizás aquí en Hogwarts, así que no me quedaban muchas más opciónes que volver. Mi verano fue genial, fui con mi abuela a España, su comunidad mágica es impresionante.

― Vaya así que profesor, la verdad es que te pegaría mucho, incluso corriges a veces a la profesora Sprout, espero que tengas suerte con ello Neville.

―Eso espero, incluso McGonagall me está animando a ello. Bueno Hermione me voy a clase, te veo luego que llego tarde. ―El moreno se levantó rapidamente y salió corriendo por los pasillos sin esperar respuesta dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

―Bueno, supongo que yo tendré que hacer lo mismo, nos vemos más tarde chicos, yo ahora tengo Aritmancia. ―Se despidió de sus amigos saliendo del comedor directa a su primera clase del año.

El resto de la mañana fue fácil y tranquila para la castaña, exceptuando la ultima hora. Pociones, donde coincidían los Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

―Bienvenidos, como primer día, hoy no vamos a hacer algo demasiado difícil ―habló el profesor Slughorn a la clase. ―Necesito saber cómo andan vuestras habilidades en la materia para formar grupos de trabajo, así que quiero que cojáis vuestros calderos y hagáis una poción para inducir el sueño, también llamada poción Wiggenweld, tenéis una hora, los ingredientes están en los armarios. Recordar que esto no entrara en las calificaciones pero siempre es bueno impresionar al profesor ―rio el hombre tan bonachón como siempre.

Cuando todos estaban ya trabajando en sus respectivas ollas, un niño de 2º vino llamando al anciano profesor de parte de McGonagall.― Vuelvo en un minuto muchachos, seguir trabajando ―dijo saliendo del aula.

―A ver cómo explico yo a Slughorn este año que sin el libro adecuado no tengo ni idea de lo que hago en pociones —susurró Harry a sus amigos que rieron ante el comentario.

―Al menos Seamus no ha escogido esta asignatura este año, eso nos quita la posibilidad de explosiones sorpresa ―comentó Hermione

―Siempre nos quedaras tu Ron, no nos defraudes y haz explotar el caldero como tu bien sabes, al fin y al cabo podrías ser el aprendiz de Finnegan. ―Se desternillaba Harry acompañado de varios más que escucharon la broma.

―JA, JA, me muero de la risa Harry, ya me las pagaras más tarde cuando te arrase al ajedrez mágico, veremos quien ríe el último ―dijo Ron con una voz macabra que hizo gracia de nuevo a todos. Las bromas entre los alumnos de la casa roja y dorada siguieron por un buen rato pues Slughorn no parecía volver.

Mientras, Draco y los demás integrantes de Slytherin intentaban preparar su poción sin demasiado éxito, el ruido que hacían los leones era descomunal y no hallaban la manera de concentrarse.

― ¡Eh leoncitos!, un poco de silencio que ya he puesto dos veces el mismo ingrediente porque me estáis volviendo loco con tanta risa ―criticó Blaise a los Gryffindor arropado por sus compañeros.

― Exacto, estamos en una clase no en la leonera que tenéis por sala común ―apoyó Pansy con vehemencia.

―Es preferible una leonera a un cubil de serpientes rastreras y traicioneras ―respondió Ron secundado por gran parte de su casa.

―¿Quieres que mi puño te enseñe lo rastreras que somos las serpientes asquerosa comadreja? ―devolvió la morena muy cabreada por el insulto.

― ¡Inténtalo si te atreves puta rastrera! ―grito una alumna de Gryffindor defendiendo a su compañero.

Hermione observaba la escena que se estaba montando sin poder creerse lo que pasaba a su alrededor, después de todo lo pasado en la guerra aún no había forma de que Gryffindor y Slytherin se entendieran. Lo cierto es que comprendía un poco el punto de Blaise y compañía, pero habían sido muy maleducados al pedir silencio y eso es lo que había formado todo el embrollo. Sin embargo entre todo este alboroto había alguien que no se había involucrado en la pelea, Draco Malfoy se mantenía sentado en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara simplemente disfrutando del conflicto a su alrededor, pero sin intervenir en él.

―Harry mira el hurón, no se ha metido, si quiera se ha movido de su asiento, ¿no te parece raro? ―susurró Hermione al oído de su amigo.

― Pues sí que es raro la verdad. Seguro que está planeando algo.

La castaña volvió su atención de nuevo a la pelea para comprobar que Blaise, Ron y varios más habían sacado ya sus varitas y se disponían a montar una batalla campal en medio del aula. Se disponían a comenzar cuando apareció el profesor Slughtorn por la puerta pillando a más de media clase en posición de duelo a punto de liarse a hechizos.

―¡Se puede saber que está pasando aquí! ―El grito del maestro cogió a todos por sorpresa, se le veía visiblemente decepcionado con la actitud de sus alumnos.

―Nada en absoluto profesor, solo una pequeña discusión entre amigos ―intentó salir del apuro Pansy con su más linda cara de niña buena.

―No creo que haya sido nada señorita Parkinson, pero voy a dejarlo pasar por esta vez. No volverá a ocurrir algo similar en mi clase nunca, ¿entendido? ―dijo el docente con la mayor seriedad posible escuchando una respuesta general afirmativa de sus alumnos momentos después. ―Ahora sigan con sus pociones en silencio.

La clase para la castaña pasó rápida pero incomoda entre burbujeos de calderos e ingredientes cortados. Las miradas asesinas entre los integrantes de las casas más rivales de la historia de Hogwarts no cesaban ni un segundo, y aunque la tormenta había pasado de momento, Hermione dudaba que la calma perdurase demasiado.


	3. Confesiones a un Mortífago

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Confesiones a un Mortífago**

* * *

oOo

El tiempo pasó rápido los días siguientes, cuando Hermione se quiso dar cuenta ya llevaban casi dos semanas de clases, quedaba poco para la prueba y debía estudiar, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la biblioteca. Sus amigos ya la habían intentado convencer de que se quedara con ellos, pero Hermione cada vez se sentía menos a gusto en su compañía, no porque no los quisiera, los adoraba, pero la relación tan apegada de Harry y Ginny la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar, y Ron desde el mismo momento que había llegado al castillo había estado usando su nueva condición de "héroe" para ligar con cuantas chicas pudiera, así que tampoco era una opción.

Aun así la venia bien, su meta era ser Premio Anual y aunque fueran solo dos semanas, debía permanecer tranquila y sin distracciones para poder estudiar en paz.

―Tranquila ―suspiro Hermione ―no sé cómo puedo esperar estar tranquila con toda esta locura en la biblioteca ―el antiguo santuario de la castaña, que casi siempre estaba vacío, se había convertido ahora en una batalla campal por ver quien conseguía el libro necesario para estudiar, este examen había vuelto locos a todos, era una oportunidad que muchos no iban a dejar pasar.

Había alumnos de todas las casas, sobre todo de Ravenclaw, aunque también había algún Slytherin, estos solían ir y venir juntos, como protegiéndose en grupo, y la verdad es que Hermione lo entendía, muchos estudiantes no simpatizaban con la casa de las serpientes, aunque los mortífagos hubieran sido sus padres, les echaban la culpa a ellos por las atrocidades cometidas, y siendo sincera, Hermione no sabía si culparles de su actitud, al fin y al cabo los de la casa verde y plata nunca habían sido demasiado amables con los demás.

Quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, decidió que lo mejor sería buscar un libro de transformaciones para repasar, ya tenía el ejemplar casi en la mano cuando vio que alguien pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro y cogía la única copia del libro que ella necesitaba.

―¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? ―pregunto dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al "chorizo" que le había quitado el libro en la cara.

―Lo siento Granger pero necesito este libro, tu coge alguno de cuentos infantiles, total este no podrías entenderlo, es demasiado complejo para una cabecita como la tuya ―rio Draco al ver a una Hermione malhumorada mirándole desde abajo con ojos de odio, no podía creer lo graciosa que se veía allí parada, tan pequeña con los brazos en jarras mirándole como si fuera a golpearle, lo cual no descartaba.

―¡Devuélveme eso Malfoy!, iba a cogerlo cuando me lo has robado, lo necesito para estudiar ―la castaña se estiro a coger el libro pero el Slytherin lo alzo por encima de sus cabezas a tiempo alejándolo de ella.

―¿Y los demás no sabelotodo?, todos necesitamos estudiar, no eres la única con deseos de ser Premio Anual "tomatito sabiondo" ―este mote se le ocurrió a Draco después de verla toda colorada varias veces desde que empezó el curso, no era el sangre sucia de siempre, pero seguro que la molestaba incluso más, al fin y al cabo ese era el objetivo.

―¡No me llames así!, y para que quieres tu ser Premio Anual, con el dinero que tienes puedes entrar al ministerio cuando quieras, no lo necesitas. Además, ese título honorifico solo se le concede a gente que se lo merece.

―Oh, así que yo no lo merezco, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?, supongo que un ex-mortifago no merece tal honor, ¿verdad? ―Draco se había enfadado de verdad con esa declaración de la castaña.

―No quise decir eso ―intento reparar Hermione avergonzada por sus palabras ―yo solo creo que hay que ganarse el puesto durante todos los años de Hogwarts, no en una prueba a última hora.

―Claro, seguro que es eso lo que querías decir ―dijo con voz desconfiada ―¿entonces según tú quién lo merece?, ¿tu amigo Potty tal vez?, no, claro que no, seguro que es la comadreja, siempre fue el más listo de la clase ―ironizó el rubio.

―Quizá lo merezcan más que tú- le respondió la castaña ofendida por que hubiera metido a sus amigos de por medio.

―¡Para tu información yo sacaba las segundas mejores notas de toda la escuela hasta que empezó la maldita guerra, así que no me vengas con tus ínfulas de heroína a decir quien merece el que o no!

―¡Con guerra o sin ella siempre fuiste un capullo que se divertía maltratando a la gente, sobre todo a mí, así que no vengas ahora de santo que no ha roto un plato en su vida y devuélveme el maldito libro! ―alzo la voz volviendo de nuevo a intentar quitar el tomo al rubio.

Draco mantenía el tomo en alto con una sonrisa mientras una pequeña Hermione trataba desesperadamente llegar a él pegando pequeños saltitos mientras agarraba al rubio de la camisa y tiraba de ella hacia abajo.

En algún momento de esta pugna por el libro, el rubio no pudo evitar quedarse observando a la pequeña castaña que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar al motivo de su disputa poniéndose de puntillas una y otra vez. El problema de Draco es que la chica movía su cuerpo de arriba y abajo en cada intento sin darse cuenta de que mayormente sus pechos se restregaban contra el pecho del aludido, y eso al rubio le estaba poniendo sin saber cómo, cachondo, y su "amigo" empezaba a no poder controlarse.

―Por Merlín, es Granger, ¿qué coño me pasa?, ¿tanto me hace falta sexo que me pone hasta la sabelotodo? ―pensaba Draco para sí observando a su enemiga, en ese momento podía ver el nacimiento de sus pechos en primer plano y le parecían enormes.

Con cada intento de Hermione por alcanzar el libro, el miembro del Slytherin crecía más en sus pantalones por el roce, hasta que al final la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba parando en seco sus movimientos y mirando hacia abajo directamente al bulto del pantalón sin poder creerlo. Aun pegada al chico con la mano aferrada a su camisa, se quedó viendo intrigada los ojos grises del rubio que la correspondían nerviosamente.

En principio no saben cuánto se quedaron así parados, pero lo que si saben es lo que paso después. La pelea de hace un momento por el libro había atraído la mirada de todos en la biblioteca, y ahora observaban estupefactos como dos personas que se odiaban estaban mirándose mutuamente con sus cuerpos pegados y totalmente colorados.

―Ejem… sino es mucha molestia, ¿podríais bajar un poco el ruido?, por favor ―dijo un chico de Ravenclaw desde la mesa más cercana con voz temblorosa.

Al volverse a mirar al propietario de la voz, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin se percataron de que toda la biblioteca los analizaba atentamente, al fin advirtieron que estaban demasiado próximos y se alejaron avergonzados por haber montado tal espectáculo en público. Algunas chicas ya cuchicheaban dejando volar su imaginación diciendo lo buena pareja que hacían, reían disimuladamente por una mención anónima que inventaba el nombre del libro en manos de Malfoy, "el mortífago y la heroína, segunda parte".

―Merlín, toma tu maldito libro Granger, como bien has dicho, no lo necesito, puedo comprar cien ―dijo Draco dejando caer el libro en la mesa más cercana y marchándose sin mirar a la castaña ni una vez.

Hermione sin decir palabra y aun con la mirada en el suelo, fue hasta la mesa y recogió el libro para acto seguido marcharse de la biblioteca donde se sentía demasiado observada.

Malfoy lo había hecho de nuevo, la había avergonzado en público, juro al volver a Hogwarts que nunca más volvería a sentirse así, y sin embargo había pasado, de nuevo.

―Esto no se va a quedar así Huron desteñido, de alguna forma vas a pagar por cada cosa que me has hecho ―con esa idea en mente Hermione llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama cansada. Intentaba dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido pero algo no se le iba de la cabeza.

―¿Tenía una erección por mí?, no, no puede ser, tiene que ser otra cosa, seguro vio alguna otra chica antes de entrar a la biblioteca ―se decía una y otra vez para negar lo que sabía era real ―además aunque así fuera y de verdad hubiera pasado por mí, yo ODIO a Malfoy.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, debía admitir que se había sentido genial el saber que era capaz de hacer que un hombre como Malfoy, que podía tener a la chica que quisiera, podía ponerse caliente gracias a ella. Entre toda esta confusión y con el libro abierto en las manos, Hermione se quedó dormida sonriendo, estaba soñando con un hurón de ojos grises siendo aterrorizado por una Hermione gigante.

oOo

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, Draco maldecía en su habitación mientras esperaba a que bajase la erección que tenía en los pantalones.

―Maldita sea, baja ya estúpido musculo, se supone que yo te controlo, como mierda puede provocar esto en mí la asquerosa sangre sucia ―al instante se reprendió mentalmente, había jurado nunca volver a usar esa expresión, pero no podía evitar sentirse asqueado y decepcionado consigo mismo en ese momento.

―Joder, al final tendré que ducharme con agua fría para bajar esto ―dijo molesto encaminándose hacia el baño.

Al rato después con temblores por el frio del agua a finales de septiembre, salió del lavabo en toalla para encontrarse con su amigo Blaise que estaba sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

―Ya era hora, hace rato que te espero aquí afuera ―dijo el moreno aburrido ―¿qué haces tiritando? ¿te has duchado con agua fría?

―Es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de recordar, ahora dime, ¿para qué me esperabas?

―Venia para preguntarte algo ―el semblante de Blaise intentaba ser serio pero no lo conseguía― veras, hace unos días que salgo con una chica, y necesito un sitio para, bueno, tú ya sabes, ―comento sonriendo el moreno― antes era prefecto, tenía habitación propia, pero ahora, ¿podrías dejarme la habitación para mí unas horas mañana?

―Espera un momento, me estás diciendo que el conquistador número dos de Hogwarts, está claro que el uno soy yo, ya tiene una novia cuando no llevamos ni dos semanas de clase, eso es un record amigo, y dime ¿quién es la desafortunada chica?, tengo que avisarla para que corra por su vida antes de que se meta en tu cama y pierda la inocencia ―reía Draco fastidiando a su amigo.

―Es una Gryffindor y creo que es mestiza ―declaró buscando una respuesta en las facciones del rubio, no sabía si eso le agradaría a Draco, antes eran muy selectivos con las chicas que entraban en sus camas.

―Vale, eso no me lo esperaba, ¿y dices que se llama?

―Katie Bell, el año pasado era cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

Al escuchar ese nombre la mente de Draco volvió a sexto curso, hace dos años, era la chica a la que casi mata por error con el colgante embrujado, un sentimiento de culpa le invadió por dentro. Iba a ser difícil verla entrar a su sala común de la mano de Blaise, no sabía porque pero de repente no quería que su amigo le hiciera daño a esa chica, lo cual conociéndole acabaría pasando, pero que podía decir el, hace menos de media hora estaba cachondo por el roce con una hija de muggles, sería bastante hipócrita si le dijera a su amigo lo que debía o no debía hacer con sus aventuras.

―Bueno, lo cierto es que no me gusta tu elección pero es tu bragueta, no soy quien para opinar, aunque dime, ¿cómo narices has conseguido que una Gryffindor caiga así de fácil?

―Solo te diré que fue Katie la que llamo puta rastrera en la clase de pociones a Pansy la semana pasada ―respondió el moreno divertido.

Para cuando el rubio acabo de reírse con lágrimas en los ojos Blaise ya tenía planeado su encuentro romántico ―bueno, entonces mañana por la noche la habitación es mía de 8 a 10 de la noche, ya hable con Theo y está de acuerdo ―dijo tumbándose en la cama.

―No tengo problema, solo escucha una cosa Blaise, este verano ya te habrás dado cuenta, pero mis creencias sobre la sangre han cambiado después de todo lo que vi de los "sangre pura", no tengo problemas con que sea mestiza, pero en su día le hice daño a esa chica, intenta no ser un bestia con ella, no se lo merece, si la vas a dejar después de esto, al menos no seas un total cabron ―se sinceró el rubio.

―Ya lo suponía, hace meses que no te escucho decir expresiones como traidor a la sangre o sangre sucia, tranquilo, lo cierto es que la chica me gusta, es divertida, y esta algo loca, algo así como la nueva Pansy pero sin los instintos homicidas, aún no sé qué pasara más adelante.

―Hablando de cosas más importantes para tu supervivencia, ¿le has dicho esto a Pansy?, si es cierto que Bell fue la que lanzó el insulto aquel día, posiblemente quiera matarla con sus propias manos, ya sabes lo rencorosa que puede llegar a ser nuestra pequeña psicópata.

El rostro oscuro de Blaise se puso totalmente blanco antes de contestar ―he pensado en ello pero no veo la forma de abordarlo sin recibir un hechizo en la cara, sé que ahora no se molestará por su procedencia, pero seguro que me mata por meter una Gryffindor en nuestra sala común, sobre todo ahora si es Katie.

―Bueno, como ya te he dicho por mí no hay problema, pero no me has respondido antes, ¿cómo narices acabaste con una Gryffindor?

―Digamos que después de la clase de pociones de aquel día, discutí varias veces más con ella por diferentes cosas, al final no sé cómo en medio de una pelea acabe besándola, ella me pego un tortazo claro esta, pero luego me beso ella a mí, fue bastante extraño, lo cierto es que me gusta de verdad y no planeo joderla esta vez ―explicó el moreno riendo ―bueno me voy, tengo que encontrar a Pansy y preparar mi funeral, hasta luego amigo ―dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Draco se quedó solo en la habitación, pensativo y negando la posibilidad de que lo de la biblioteca de hace un rato fuera parecido a lo que Blaise había experimentado, al fin y al cabo, Granger y el siempre discutían por todo, y estaba claro que esta vez su cuerpo había reaccionado de manera extraña, pero no podía ser, era un imposible, a él no le atraía Granger en absoluto, aunque esos pechos enormes que se frotaban contra él no estaban mal…

―¡Ni de coña, que va a gustarme Granger, antes me tiro a McGonagall!


	4. Enormes monstruosidades

.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Enormes monstruosidades**

* * *

oOo

Al día siguiente Draco entro al Gran Salón para desayunar algo antes de clases, se había pasado la noche en vela, como casi todas, apenas descansaba un par de horas de vez en cuando, este insomnio lo estaba matando, pero era mejor eso que las pesadillas que le abordaban mientras dormía.

―Buenos días ―dijo el rubio a sus compañeros de casa allí sentados.

―Hola Draki, por Merlin luces como si estuvieras a punto de caer muerto, ¿no has dormido?

―Por favor Pansy no me llames "Draki", no tengo 11 años, y sí, he dormido, algo…

Pansy se giró hacia Theo para ver como negaba con la cabeza, no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que Draco mentía descaradamente.

―Sigues teniendo insomnio, se te ve a leguas, ve con la enfermera Pomfrey, seguro tiene alguna poción para ayudarte.

―Estoy perfectamente Pansy no hace falta ir a que me droguen, además, duermo lo suficiente, así que déjalo estar ―dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza hacia el plato que acababa de servirse y empezando a comer tranquilamente.

―Vale, hoy ganas, pero si esta noche no duermes bien, mañana te ato con cadenas y te llevo a la enfermería arrastrando, y aseguro que Theo y Blaise me ayudaran, estas a un paso de caer extenuado.

El rubio por su parte simplemente bufo y asintió con la cabeza para que todo acabara cuanto antes, en realidad le daba igual lo que dijeran, haría lo que él quisiera al final, sabía que dormir era necesario, y para algunos incluso placentero, pero para él era un horror que le atacaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

―Cambiando de tema, Blaise ―el moreno al escuchar su nombre de labios de Pansy se puso blanco―he escuchado algo que no puede ser verdad, quiero que me lo confirmes.

Draco dejo de lado su comida y con una sonrisa monumental espero el asesinato público de su amigo, Theo a su lado no sabía que narices pasaba, pero viendo la sonrisa monumental del rubio empezó a poner atención a la conversación.

―Veras Pansy, yo no…

―¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con la perra de Katie Bell? ―las palabras de la morena tenían un atisbo de odio que acojonaron al Slytherin.

―Bueno a ver, salir lo que se dice salir…

―Sabes que esa zorra me llamo puta el otro día ¿no? y que cuando la coja a solas le voy a arrancar esos pelos piojosos que tiene uno a uno, ¿lo sabes verdad?

El moreno estaba pálido, sus amigos apenas podían evitar la risa a punto de salir, Blaise Zabini, el gran conquistador de Hogwarts desde que se recuerda, acojonado por una chica, que ni si quiera era un ligue suyo.

―Pansy, debo decirte, que yo, jamás, jamás, jamás, pero nunca jamás, me enredaría con una chica que te hubiera llamado puta, ¡qué pensabas!, soy un caballero ante todo, y lo primero es mi preciada amiga.

Draco y Theo ya no podían más, su risa se escuchaba tanto que alumnos de otras mesas les miraban extrañados, ¿qué hacían los mortifagos riendo como si nada?, a algunos no les hizo demasiada gracia.

Blaise miraba a sus amigos con cara de pocos amigos pidiéndoles con los ojos que lo dejaran ya, sino paraban pronto su gran interpretación se iría por la borda, y Pansy lo mataría a chillidos.

―Ya veo, así que jamás ¿no?, entonces dime ¿cómo es que Draco me conto anoche que hoy ibas a verte con ella en vuestro cuarto? ―la morena intento por todos los medios ser seria con esto, pero su actuación ya no daba para más.

―¿Que te dijo que?, pero… ―Blaise no sabía por dónde salir, estaba empezado a encajar todo y entendió que sus amigos le estaban haciendo una gran broma.

―Os mataba a todos ahora mismo, os lo juro ―el chico estaba en un punto donde no sabía si enfadarse o reírse, lo había pasado mal, opto por reirse.

―Blaisecillo ―le llamo la morena en todo de broma ―métela donde tú quieras, pero recuérdale a esa perra, que la vigilo, y que le tengo ganas, así que más vale que cuando entre y salga de la sala común de Slytherin no la vea.

―A sus órdenes mi general Parkinson, mañana la traigo a desayunar a nuestra mesa para que liméis asperezas ―comento intentando hacer rabiar a la pelinegra.

―Estás jugando con fuego, no prometo que no le sacare un ojo con un cuchillo, pero lo intentare, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Ya pasada la discusión sobre la novia de Blaise y después de haberse tenido que tomar todo el jugo de calabaza de su vaso de un trago para reponer fuerzas, Draco se fijó en cierta castaña que entraba al comedor junto a una pelirroja pecosa y los dos simios que tenía por amigos sentándose a la mesa de los leones.

Draco tenía una duda desde ayer. En su memoria, la cual solía ser muy buena, el recordaba que Granger no era especialmente "pechugona", es más, alguna vez la había molestado diciendo que era como una tabla de planchar muggle, lo cual la irritaba sobremanera, pero ayer, durante la escena que montaron en la biblioteca, a él esas cosas le parecían buggers de Quidditch, y ahora viéndola bien mientras se servía su desayuno, no veía esas enormes protuberancias por ningun lado.

Si vale, usaba una ropa siete veces más grande en talla que la que debería usar la Gryffindor, llevar eso puesto no era algo raro en ella, pero aun así se deberían notar si en realidad eran tan grandes como el recordaba, ¿dónde narices estaban esos pechos enormes que anoche le obligaron a ducharse con agua fría?, no lo entendía, ¿es que ayer Granger se había echado un hechizo "Engorgio" en las tetas?

―¿Sera que no eran tan grandes y yo estoy en verdad necesitado de sexo? ―al rubio estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza, de tanto recordar esas "enormes monstruosidades" restregándose contra su pecho, empezaba a pensar se las había imaginado, tanto era así que volvía a estar duro allí abajo, y lo peor es que no podía dejar de mirar esa leona castaña de sus pesadillas.

oOo

* * *

Hermione había dormido genial ese día, no sabía porque, pero en sus sueños había estado un huróncito blanco muy similar al que transformaron a Malfoy años atrás, y adoraba a ese hurón de su sueño, era simpático, le daba la manita, se veía feliz mientras comía una manzana verde a pequeños mordisquitos y se le subía al hombro escalando por su cuerpo para darle mimos en la cara, era realmente encantador.

―No como el verdadero hurón, que es un asqueroso prepotente y arrogante ―dijo en voz baja más para sí misma que para sus compañeras de cuarto.

Decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, su amiga pelirroja aún seguía dormida, no tenía caso, la llamaría al acabar de ducharse.

No tardo ni 10 minutos en salir del baño ya vestida con su uniforme un par de tallas más grande de la que ella usaba, sabía que no era normal ir con esa ropa tan enorme, pero ella prefería comodidad a estética cuando estaba estudiando, y nadie la iba a hacer cambiar de parecer en cuanto a su atuendo.

―¡Ginny levanta¡, es increíble que todos los días tenga que andar detrás tuyo para que salgas de la cama.

―Es porque eres la mejor de las amigas y yo adoro dormir- respondió la nombrada desperezándose y saltando de la cama para meterse al baño con una sonrisa.

―Te espero en la sala común, voy a ver si Parvati puede prestarme un libro de runas antiguas ―cuando escucho una respuesta afirmativa de Ginny no espero a salir por la puerta de la habitación en busca de su compañera hindú.

Hermione había conseguido coger a la gemela de las Patil antes de que se fuera de la torre Gryffindor, ya tenía el libro que necesitaba, lo estudiaría esta tarde y se lo devolvería. No pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando un huracán pelirrojo salió del cuarto de las chicas agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia el comedor.

―Tengo más hambre que un hipogrifo, ayer estuve practicando con los chicos para cuando salgan los equipos de Quidditch y acabe destrozada.

―Pues si tú tienes hambre no tengo ganas de ver a tu hermano desayunando hoy, habrá que darse prisa antes de que acabe con todo y empiece a comerse los platos de las otras mesas ―bromeo la castaña haciendo reír a su amiga.

Pocos minutos después las chicas entraban al Gran Salón y se sentaban junto a sus amigos y novio respectivamente. Como todas las mañanas, Ginny le daba un beso de buenos días a Harry en los labios, era un simple piquito, tan casto que podría pasar por un beso entre dos niños pequeños jugando a los enamorados, pero Ron, como de costumbre, bufaba igualmente, prácticamente ya era tradición, empezaba a pensar que al pelirrojo no le importaba, simplemente lo hacía por hacerle saber al novio de ojos verdes de su hermana que no se pasara con ella, o se las vería con la furia de todos los hermanos Weasley, una cosa era ser mejores amigos, y otra hacerle cosas indecentes a su única hermanita.

―¡Oh Merlin!, hay pastelitos de chocolate, nunca me canso del chocolate.

―Lo sabemos Hermione, a veces parece como si fuera una droga para ti, no entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto chocolate y no engordar un gramo ―comento Harry casualmente.

La castaña se encogió de hombros indicando que no sabía porque, pero que se lo agradecía a su metabolismo.

―¿Qué tal lleváis lo de los exámenes para prefecto?

―Bien, lo cierto es que no son tan difíciles como las pruebas para Premio Anual, es posible que lo consiga, en verdad me gustaría ser prefecta, además Harry me está ayudando con algunos hechizos que aún me cuestan, es bueno que la mayoría sean exámenes prácticos ―dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio.

―A ti ni te preguntamos, sabemos que conseguirás ser Premio Anual, al fin y al cabo eres la más inteligente de todo Hogwarts ―le dijo Ron en un arrebato de sinceridad.

―Gracias Ron, pero no sé si seré capaz, algunas pruebas van a ser bastante difíciles, aun así estoy dando lo mejor de mí para conseguirlo, de verdad quiero ese pase al ministerio.

―Bah no creo que nadie sea capaz de competir contigo, les darás un repaso a todos ―insistía el pelirrojo dándole ánimos.

Cuando Hermione escucho eso de que nadie sería capaz de competir con ella recordó a cierto rubio que ayer mismo le dijo una verdad a la cara. Malfoy había sido el segundo en todas las asignaturas desde primero a sexto, y en algunas como pociones, la había superado varias veces, no tenía todas consigo de que no tendría competencia.

Pensando en todo esto, su mirada se dirigió hacia el aludido que estaba en la mesa de su casa desayunando, lo que encontró fueron unos ojos grises clavados fijamente en ella. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? ¿estaba enfadado aun por lo del libro de ayer?, no sabía que podía ser pero no dejaba de mirarla, y eso la estaba molestando.

―Pues no pienso dejarme amedrentar por una serpiente ―así que le devolvió la mirada con un semblante amenazador, o al menos eso intentaba, porque cualquiera que viera a Hermione ahora, pensaría que se encontraba enferma, resultaba hasta cómico.

Unas horas después, las clases ya habían acabado, y aunque Harry y los demás me pedían que fuera a los terrenos con ellos, prefería ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, no podía dejar de pensar que aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparada, tenía que revisar unos libros de pociones antes de las clases de mañana, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Malfoy esta vez.

Recorría los pasillos camino a su santuario favorito cuando vio una cabellera rubia platino girar la esquina ―¡A ti quería verte maldita sabelotodo!

―Contra antes lo pienso antes aparece. ¿Acaso fui malvada en otra vida y me castigan en esta?

―¡Que narices me hiciste ayer maldita comelibros!, ¿fue a propósito verdad? ―le espeto Draco arrastrando las palabras.

―¿Pero de que narices estás hablando? deja de esnifar polvos flu, rubito oxigenado.

―¡Te hechizaste las…! ―no le salía decir la palabra así que acabo poniendo sus manos donde irían sus pechos haciendo entender a Hermione de que hablaba ―¡las hiciste como malditos balones para restregarte contra mí y poder humillarme públicamente, admítelo!

Hermione se quedó totalmente perpleja, su cara se había tornado roja como un tomate y no sabía si reírse, llorar, o matarlo con un cuchillo dentado.

―¡Pero que mierda estas diciendo maldito enfermo!, ¡yo nunca me hice nada en los pechos, y si me hubieras dado el libro no habría pasado nada!

―Y una mierda, eran enormes, cuando mire hacia abajo solo podía ver esas… cosas, tu siempre has estado plana, no intentes mentirle a un mentiroso Granger ―tenían que ser reales, era en lo único con sentido que podía pensar el rubio, la otra opción es que se estaba imaginando cosas, y eso no podía admitirlo, al menos no con la Gryffindor, podía haber dejado sus prejuicios sobre la sangre, pero aún tenía su orgullo, aunque ahora mismo estaba hablando de las tetas de Granger, no estaba seguro que le quedara mucho de eso.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, y aguantando el tirarse encima del capullo que tenía delante para darle otro puñetazo, Hermione se acercó a su enemigo de toda la vida mirándole a los ojos lo más tranquila que pudo.

―Mira hurón mal nacido, no tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi cuerpo, pero si quieres saberlo, he crecido, igual que tú y que todos, y si me han salido pechos, no es tu problema, ni el de nadie.

Draco bajo la vista hacia la delantera de la castaña que ahora se dejaban notar un poco entre la túnica, si bien no eran grandes como vio ayer, no estaba plana del todo, podría ser verdad que simplemente se lo había imaginado.

―Y con respecto a restregarme contra ti, lo único que me produces es asco, así que si es por voluntad propia eso nunca volverá a pasar ―sentencio la castaña para dar por terminada la conversación y acto seguido seguir su camino dejando al Slytherin parado mirando al vacío.

―Espera un segundo ―se volvió la castaña parando en seco a unos metros del chico ―eso que vi abajo en tu pantalón ayer, fue por notar mis supuestamente enormes tetas, ¿no es cierto?, un Malfoy poniéndose duro por una hija de muggles, tu orgullo debe estar por los suelos huróncito.

La castaña rebosaba confianza cuando dijo esto, esas palabras le dolerían más al rubio que cualquier puñetazo, y lo mejor es que no podía negarlo, el mismo se había puesto al descubierto cuando vino echándole en cara lo del hechizo en sus pechos.

Draco estaba pálido, si ya de por si era de tez blanquecina, ahora podría pasar por un fantasma.

―No tengo idea de que estás hablando Granger ―respondió con un leve temblor en su voz.

―¿De veras?, bueno es posible que fueran imaginaciones mías, al fin y al cabo no note demasiado, debía ser algo pequeñito ―afirmo la castaña con cara de inocente a la vez que usaba sus manos para simbolizar algo diminuto.

El Slytherin estaba que bufaba, ¿desde cuando la sabelotodo Santa Granger, la chica más mojigata e inocente de Hogwarts se había vuelto tan descarada?

―No creo que hayas sentido nada tan grande y perfecto en tu vida Granger ―ese insulto a su pequeño soldadito le había ofendido de verdad ―dudo que tu patética vida sentimental te haya dado para ver un miembro masculino de verdad, la vagina de tu novio Weasel no cuenta.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, el color le subió a sus mejillas de la vergüenza, el maldito se la había devuelto recordándola que a sus casi 18 años, su vida sentimental era tan triste como un par de relaciones fugaces, una de unos pocos días con Viktor Krum, y la otra su noviazgo de verano con Ron, que apenas había durado mes y medio.

―Prefiero tener pocas relaciones pero con buenos chicos, que no ser como las zorras con las que te revuelcas Malfoy, yo al menos tengo más de dos neuronas para saber cuándo mandarte a la mierda, a ti y a tu diminuto amigo ―declaro antes de empezar a andar dándole la espalda al rubio con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir.

Ya te gustaría ser una de esas chicas sabelotodo, pero no pasara nunca ―el rubio estaba realmente ofendido, no le hacía gracia alguna que se metieran con su hombría.

―Antes muerta hurón albino ―grito la castaña mientras desaparecía por la esquina del corredor camino a su amada biblioteca.


	5. Tratos con el enemigo

.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Tratos con el enemigo**

* * *

oOo

Faltaban tres días para el examen y a Hermione aun no le salía bien el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, llevaba días intentando elaborarla con recetas de distintos manuales de pociones y nunca conseguía el resultado deseado. Hoy Slughtorn les había permitido intentarla de nuevo en el aula como práctica, habían estado casi dos horas con ello y el final de la clase se acercaba.

―Dios como odio esto, ¿es que ningún libro tiene bien explicada la preparación de esta maldita poción?

―Tranquila Mione, hoy estamos haciéndola en clase, cualquier duda podrás preguntarle al profesor, seguro que te sale bien ―le decía Harry desde su puesto.

Como si les hubiera escuchado Slughtorn hablo a la clase con un pequeño frasco en la mano y una voz risueña.

―Como comprenderéis no puedo ayudaros con la poción, este filtro ya se preparó en su día en clase y debería de haber quedado aprendido, lo que sí puedo es evaluar vuestros calderos una vez terminéis, así podréis saber si vais por buen camino o no.

A Hermione la se le cayó el alma a los pies, hastiada, se dejó caer en la mesa de trabajo mirando a Harry, que le respondía con una expresión entre disculpa y resignación.

―Para mejorar vuestros esfuerzos, y coincidiendo con el filtro que preparé ayer mismo para reponer el armario de pociones, tengo aquí un frasquito de Felix Felicis, también llamado como ya sabréis, suerte liquida, será entregado a quien saque la mejor nota de la parte correspondiente a mi asignatura en la prueba ―anuncio enseñando el pequeño frasco dorado entre sus dedos.

―Merlín encima eso, esto es un desastre monumental, nunca me va a salir bien ―rugía la castaña desquiciada.

―En serio Hermione tranquila, aunque no sea perfecta va a ser la mejor del examen igualmente ―le decía Ron un poco harto de sus constantes lloriqueos.

Un momento después se escuchó a Slughtorn aplaudir y felicitar a alguien en las mesas de atrás.

―¡Perfecta señor Malfoy, perfecta!, por algo me decía su antiguo profesor de pociones el señor Snape que era usted su mejor alumno, muchos en esta clase deberían aprender de su maestría. ¿Cómo es que no estuvo en mi club de celebridades en pasados cursos?

―Digamos que sexto no fue un buen año para mi profesor, gracias así todo, espero que este año me acepte si lo forma de nuevo.

―Sin duda estará en lo alto de la lista de alumnos distinguidos, eso se lo aseguro, espero que en la prueba haga usted un trabajo tan maravilloso como el de hoy.

―No hay problema profesor, esta poción es muy fácil para mí ―declaró Draco pomposo mirando de reojo a una Hermione que estaba al borde del colapso.

En la parte de delante de la clase la castaña estaba casi catatónica ―¿decías Ron? ―susurró con voz de psicópata a su amigo que prefirió poner toda su atención en el caldero que tenía delante.

En medio de tal frustración la castaña apretó tanto la cuchara de madera en su mano contra el fondo del caldero que se astillo hiriendo su palma y haciéndola sangrar.

―¡Señorita Granger, está usted sangrando!, debería tener más cuidado, vaya a ver a Poppy de inmediato antes de que se infecte. Señor Malfoy usted que ha acabado, conduzca a su compañera hasta la enfermería.

―¡No es necesario profesor! ―Se apresuró a decir Hermione ―no necesito ir a la enfermería, estoy bien.

―Nada de eso, la pérdida de sangre por poca que sea puede ser muy mala, y podría habérsele quedado una astilla dentro de la herida, vaya a mirárselo ―dijo el docente empujando a la chica hacia la puerta ―estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy será todo un caballero y querrá acompañarla.

―Oh, sin lugar a dudas profesor, siempre hay que mirar por los compañeros ―respondió Draco con su voz más embustera mientras caminaba hacia la salida para abrirle la puerta caballerosamente a la herida.

―Claro, estoy segura que Malfoy se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros…

Cuando ya estaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras camino a la enfermería, la castaña se movía varios pasos por delante del rubio esperando perderle en alguna esquina, no quería que encima de dejarla en ridículo en clase ahora la llamara estúpida por herirse con una cuchara de madera.

―Granger, ¿te han puesto un cohete en el trasero?, no es que te estés muriendo así que aminora el paso un poco, que no tengo ganas de correr.

―Pues haberte quedado en clase, seguro que Slughtorn te hubiera pedido que ayudaras a los demás con la poción.

―Vaya, vaya, no me esperaba estos celos de ti santurrona, ¿acaso que yo sea mejor que tú en algo te fastidia tanto?

Hermione se paro en seco para ver al causante de sus dolores de cabeza diarios.

―Aún recuerdo esa frase tan llena de orgullo, ¿cómo era? ¡Oh si ya recuerdo!, _"nunca me has ganado en ninguna evaluación en todos los años que hemos estado en Hogwarts"_ ―recito Draco con voz de pito haciendo una imitación de lo más cómica de Hermione.

―¡Por hacer una poción bien de pura suerte no quiere decir que seas mejor que yo¡ ―Hermione no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que salía de su propia boca, sabía que el Filtro de Muertos en Vida no se hace solo con suerte ni por asomo, era demasiado difícil, pero se negaba a darle la razón al hurón albino.

―¿Suerte dices?, ¿estás fumada?, esa poción no la saben preparar ni la mayoría de los doctores especializados de San Mungo, ¿en serio me vas a decir que ha sido suerte?

―¡Si, has tenido suerte! ―dijo Hermione retomando su camino.

―Bueno, si ha sido suerte entonces supongo que no podré ayudarte a perfeccionar tu poción, es una pena hoy me sentía caritativo ―alegó el rubio de espaldas a la joven con una media sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó de piedra sin creer lo que había escuchado, en cuanto consiguió reaccionar desando lo recorrido volviendo hacia el rubio.

―Espera un momento, ¿dices que tú, Draco Malfoy, ayudaría a una hija de muggles como yo, en especial a mí, con la poción del examen para Premios Anuales?

―Depende, ¿qué estarías dispuesta a darme a cambio? ―respondió el rubio dándose la vuelta y encarando a la chica.

― Ya sabía yo que no era por la bondad de tu corazón. ¿Qué quieres? ―pregunto la castaña desconfiada.

―No lo sé Granger, podría pedirte cualquier cosa, solo tengo que pensarlo bien, con lo desesperada que estas me darías lo que quisiera, ¿cierto? ―Draco examino de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Hermione con mirada lujuriosa.

Al principio la castaña no entendió la indirecta, pero pronto su mente empezó a trabajar recordando la escena de la biblioteca, haciendo que reculase unos pasos hacia atrás con coloretes en sus mejillas.

―¡Eres un cerdo Malfoy!, ¡ni sueñes que dejaría que me toques! ―aseguro la castaña avergonzada tapándose como podía sus pechos aun sabiendo que el chico no podía ver a través de su ropa.

―Tranquila tomatito sabiondo ―respondió el rubio refiriéndose a sus coloretes― como ya te dije una vez, no te tocaría ni con un palo, hay otra cosa que puedes hacer por mí a cambio.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así maldita sea! ―exclamo Hermione alterada por el maldito mote que le había impuesto este año el rubio, casi echaba de menos el típico sangre sucia ―¿Que se supone que quieres a cambio?

―Veras _"fresita"_ ―rio el Slytherin viendo la cara de enfado de la aludida ―estoy teniendo problemas con el hechizo de la parte de DCAO, si me ayudas con eso, yo te ayudo con la poción, es un simple intercambio.

―Espera, ¿no puedes hacer un Patronus? ―respondió la castaña con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

―¡Si puedo hacer un Patronus estúpida!, lo que no consigo es darle forma adecuadamente.

―Vamos, que no sabes hacer un Patronus ―esta conversación cada vez la divertía más.

―¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te odio Granger? ―el rubio empezaba a cansarse del cachondeo.

―Demasiadas veces Malfoy, y sí, estoy de acuerdo con enseñarte, pero primero la poción o no hay trato ― Hermione alzo la mano hacia Draco para sellar el acuerdo.

―Bien, pero no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos, así que lo haremos en la sala de los menesteres, mañana después de clase espérame en la puerta ―acepto viendo la mano de la castaña pero sin estrecharla ―por cierto no pienso estrechar tu mano ensangrentada.

Con el dialogo entre enemigos a Hermione se le había olvidado que su mano estaba sangrando y que le dolía la astilla clavada dentro.

―¡Mierda!, lo siento Malfoy, tengo que ir a verme esto, no hace falta que me acompañes, hasta mañana entonces ―la castaña hablo acelerada para después salir corriendo rumbo a la enfermería.

Draco se quedó solo en medio del corredor, con un charquito de sangre delante de él formado por el goteo incesante de la mano herida, y aunque se odiaba por ello, no pudo evitar centrar su vista en el trasero de la Gryffindor que se perdía en la oscuridad de las mazmorras alejándose.

―Siempre he pensado que estaba loca, hoy lo he confirmado… ―dijo en voz alta retomando también su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

oOo

* * *

Esa misma tarde, ya acabadas las clases, un grupo de chicas verde y plata tomaban el sol en la costa del lago negro aprovechando el calor que aun a finales de Septiembre no había desaparecido.

―Pansy, ¿es cierto que Draco está libre? ―pregunto tumbada boca abajo una Slytherin rubia.

―Por mí te lo puedes quedar si quieres Daphne ―respondió la aludida ―el contrato de matrimonio que teníamos mi familia y la de Malfoy ya no existe, mi padre lo rompió a principios de verano, al parecer decía que eran traidores a la sangre, una estupidez a mi parecer, pero nos deja en libertad, así que no voy a quejarme.

―Está claro que no quiero casarme con él, pero un buen revolcón no lo descartaría, se ha puesto bastante macizo.

―Debe haber hecho ejercicio en verano, el año pasado estaba en los huesos ―murmuro la morena.

―Y al parecer no ha sido el único, mirar allí ―dijo la hermana de Daphne señalando hacia el cielo cerca de ellas.

Unos chicos jugaban al Quidditch en los terrenos cerca del lago, volaban rápido, pero cuando paraban un momento se les podía ver bien, la mayoría iba sin camiseta por el calor y algunos estaban MUY bien formados.

―Son Gryffindor en su mayoría, lo de la sangre lo paso, pero antes muerta que tirarme a un leoncito, se piensan superiores moralmente, lo odio.

―Tú te lo pierdes Pansy, lo cierto es que algunos no están nada mal, sobre todo Weasley y Potter, la guerra y el Quiddicht les ha sentado genial.

―Potter esta cogido Astoria, y de Weasley no me hables, creo que no hay ser humano al que tenga más asco, es un imbécil que se cree un héroe ―respondió Pansy levantándose de la toalla y poniéndose una camiseta blanca encima del biquini verde oscuro.

― Pero mira que abdominales y que espalda tiene ―Astoria se relamía viendo a los chicos sin camiseta.

―¿Ya te vas Pansy?, si acabamos de llegar.

―No Daphne, solo voy a por mí varita, me acabo de dar cuenta que la deje en el cuarto y no me gusta estar sin ella, vuelvo enseguida ―dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente pensando en las tonterías de sus amigas sobre los Gryffindor, pero sobre todo, pensaba en lo que le había contado Blaise sobre su nueva novia.

―¿Es posible que me esté obcecando y la rivalidad Gryffindor contra Slytherin ya no importe? ―susurraba para sí misma la morena hablando sola.

En ese momento de reflexión, una bludger impactó en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que cayera al suelo con un hilillo de sangre corriéndole por la frente.

―¡Mierda, rápido Ron, hay que llevarla a la enfermería! ―la voz de Potter fue lo último que escucho Pansy justo antes de quedar inconsciente.


	6. Nunca enfades a una pitón

.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **\- **Nunca enfades a una pitón**

* * *

oOo

Pansy dormía plácidamente en una cama de la enfermería de Hogwarts, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza tapando una fea herida para parar el sangrado, la propia Madam Pomfrey se lo había puesto a la espera de que despertara, lo cual parecía estar haciendo en ese momento.

—¡Merlín, como me duele la maldita cabeza! —fue lo primero que pudo articular Pansy al recobrar la consciencia y reconocer el sitio donde estaba.

—Este tranquila señorita Parkinson, está bien y pronto saldrá de aquí —escucho la voz de la señora Pomfrey cerca suyo.

—¿Qué narices ha pasado, porque estoy en la enfermería? —pregunto la morena —¡si estaba tomando el sol tan tranquila, como he llegado aquí!

La sanadora sabia del mal genio de esta chica, ya había tenido que soportarla otras veces y no tenía intención de escuchar sus gritos, así que como suele decirse, le paso la bola a otro pobre desdichado.

—Yo no sé lo que ha ocurrido exactamente señorita Parkinson, pero aquí está el culpable de su desgraciado accidente, y él, seguro que se lo puede explicar todo. Si me disculpan, les dejo solos, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo la mujer huyendo del lugar a toda prisa como si un Dementor la persiguiera.

—¿El culpable? —Pansy hizo un esfuerzo por levantar su adolorida cabeza para ver alrededor y encontrar al ser asqueroso que la había dejado una brecha en la cabeza —¡Tú!, no me lo creo, ¡yo te mato!

Un Ronald Weasley muy acojonado observaba desde su asiento cerca de la cama como la morena intentaba levantarse sin mucho éxito con ojos furiosos.

—Espera, espera, espera, cálmate un segundo. Fue un accidente como bien a dicho Madam Pomfrey, no fue intencionado, y te aseguro que lo siento mucho —se intentó exculpar el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, así que no fue intencionado, tranquilo, lo tuyo parecerá un accidente!

—No hay que ponerse agresivos Pansy, nosotros simplemente jugábamos Quiddich y sin querer te lance una bludger cuando caminabas cerca, eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, son cosas que pasan —se defendió Ron gesticulando el bateo para explicarlo mejor.

—¡Si, a cualquier cabeza de chorlito con cara de comadreja! —le grito Pansy mientras al fin conseguía sentarse en la cama sin marearse —¡yo cruzaba los terrenos hacia el castillo desde el lago, en línea recta. Eso queda bastante lejos de donde estabais jugando, no me jodas Weasley!

—Es posible que se me fuera un poco la mano con la fuerza y que no calculase hacia donde iba a ir la bola —Ron estaba poniéndose nervioso al ver que la morena empezaba a moverse de su cama. No es que la tuviera miedo, pero esa chica tenía una clase especial de locura que acojonaba a veces. Podía darle por hacer alguna cosa inesperada —pero antes de que te cabrees aún más, debes saber que te he traído hasta aquí yo mismo, ¿eso contara algo no?

Pansy estaba ya bastante recuperada del mareo, pudo ver que aun vestía su biquini verde oscuro y su camiseta blanca, pero al escuchar las alegaciones de inocencia del joven se le vino algo bochornoso a la mente —me has traído hasta aquí, tu solo, ¿en brazos?, ¡Medio desnuda! —dijo mirando hacia el pelirrojo con voz cada vez más grave.

—Bueno estabas inconsciente, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, yo tampoco es que este muy vestido que digamos —se defendió señalando su pecho desnudo el pelirrojo viendo por donde iban los tiros de la Slytherin.

—¡Ah claro lo entiendo!, tu defensa para traerme hasta aquí inconsciente y prácticamente desnuda ¡Es que tú también estabas casi desnudo!- vocifero levantándose de golpe y acercándose a pasos agigantados al Gryffindor —¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE MATO WEASLEY!

El joven que veía como se le venía lo que parecía una furia griega encima, solo pudo poner los brazos delante de su cara y pecho en modo de defensa para con suerte parar los golpes que sabía llegarían de un momento a otro. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres tan agresivas.

La morena se le tiro encima propinándole golpes con todas sus fuerzas en cualquier sitio donde pudiera impactar, además movía sus piernas para encajar alguna que otra patada en la espinilla del chico. Este ataque duro hasta que Ron se cansó de recibir semejante tunda y se adelantó a sus ataques cogiendo con sus manos las muñecas de la joven e inmovilizándola en el proceso.

—¡Quieres parar, yo no te hice nada maldita loca, antes tocaría a una araña gigante de Haggrid que a una psicópata como tú! —le grito a la cara el pelirrojo a una muy enfadada Pansy.

—¡Y yo me lo creo cerdo pervertido! —salto la morena a la vez que intentaba darle una patada en sus partes al abusador que seguro le había metido mano mientras dormía.

Pero no todo salió como Pansy pretendía, al ir a propinar la patada al pelirrojo, este se percató y giró el cuerpo haciendo que la morena fallara y le diera al aire, perdiendo así el equilibrio y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás arrastrando a Ron que la tenía sujeta aun de los brazos.

—Ya he vuelto señorita Parkinson, traigo la poción que necesita para reponerse y otra para su compañero al que seguramente ya habrá roto algo —anuncio la señora Pomfrey entrando a la habitación y buscando con la mirada alrededor a los mencionados —¡pero que están haciendo!

La sanadora quedo estupefacta al ver como el pelirrojo se hallaba encima de la Slytherin en el suelo. Este posaba una mano encima de uno de sus senos y la otra en el piso intentando apoyarse para no dejar caer todo su peso encima de la morena, la cual tenía las palmas de sus manos tocando el trabajado pecho del chico y una de sus piernas doblada entre las del joven rozando en el proceso su miembro con la suya propia.

La señora Pomfrey, que en sus años de juventud recordaba que también había hecho cosas así de indecorosas, solamente pudo sonreír viendo una dulce pareja afectiva hasta en la enfermedad, Soñadora, la mujer decidió dar media vuelta para salir de la habitación mientras decía con voz cómplice —Bueno creo que lo mejor será volver más tarde, les dejo haciendo sus cosas.

Pansy, aun atónita por las palabras de la enfermera miro los ojos azules del pelirrojo viendo el mismo atisbo de confusión que ella tenía. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que entendió donde tenía puesta la mano el Gryffindor.

—¡QUE CREES QUE HACES MALDITO DEGENERADO! —clamo la Slytherin empujando con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrojo y rozando en el proceso el órgano reproductivo de este con el muslo desnudo de su pierna aun doblada. No fue hasta que sintió el roce en su miembro que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta donde tenía la mano puesta. Rápidamente intento levantarse varias veces sin éxito por culpa de los empujones y golpes que estaba recibiendo, esto dio pie a varios roces mas y a caer con la cara entre los pechos de la chica en un momento que perdió el equilibrio —¡No fue a propósito, lo prometo!, tú me tiraste, yo no quería tocar tus tetas —se defendía Ron como podía observando su mano como si fuera a prenderse en llamas en cualquier momento.

Pansy estaba aún en el suelo con la cara totalmente roja y tapándose con los brazos toda la piel al descubierto que podía. Esta miraba al pelirrojo con aspecto de pocos amigos pensando en cómo iba a matarlo. Si bien era cierto que su muslo había rozado el miembro del pelirrojo hasta hacer que creciera un poco, eso no justificaba el manoseo al que según ella había sido sometida.

—Además, ¿tú también me estabas tocando con la pierna no?, ¡una por otra! —para Ron en su cabeza eso lo arreglaba todo, un intercambio equivalente.

—Corre, Weasley, sal de aquí, porque como que me llamo Pansy Parkinson, que esta me la pagas —manifestó la morena enunciando cada palabra muy lentamente para que le quedara bien claro al simio retardado que tenía delante.

Ron, que se había acercado a la puerta mientras ella hablaba, se quedó estático en el marco mirando confundido a la chica que tenía delante y pensando que decirle ante semejante declaración.

—Me voy Parkinson, pero que sepas, que si te he tocado no ha sido queriendo, y que… —hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras decidía si lo soltaba o no —y que ni a mí, ni a ningún hombre en su sano juicio, le gustaría ese cuerpo de trol que gastas, mal bicho —y habiéndose quedado a gusto consigo mismo por ese último comentario, salió corriendo a toda prisa mientras desde el pasillo escuchaba un grito desmesurado proveniente de la enfermería.

—¡AAAAH, VOY A MATARTE MALDITA COMADREJA PELIRROJA!

oOo

* * *

Era sábado, solo faltaban dos días para la prueba, todos en el castillo se divertían en su día libre, pero Hermione no podía, no si quería ser Premio Anual, ella debía esforzarse al máximo, aunque fuera con la ayuda de Draco Malfoy, cada uno tenía sus propias metas para estar trabajando juntos, pero al final solo importaba el resultado. Había ido a la Sala de los Menesteres a primera hora de la mañana para que el rubio la instruyera en lo que fallaba de la poción. Después y como habían acordado dos días antes, le tocaría a ella hacer de profesora.

—¡Te he dicho 100 veces que no lo cortes, que lo aplastes con la hoja y viertas el jugo en la poción! —clamaba el rubio a la Gryffindor bastante hastiado de verla repetir el mismo error tantas veces.

—Pero el libro dice que es cortándolo en tiras, ¿a quién le voy a hacer caso?, ¿a ti, o al erudito en pociones que lo escribió y tiene el reconocimiento de la comunidad mágica por ello? —espetaba la castaña —¿eres tan orgulloso que piensas saber más que un experto?

—Pues claro que se más que un viejo con problemas mentales que no sabe ni encender el fuego del caldero —confirmo el rubio con autosuficiencia —me enseño pociones el mismísimo Severus Snape, no encontraras a nadie más diestro en este arte, ni si quiera el chiflado de Slughorn, aunque nadie recuerde su nombre por ello.

Cuando hablo sobre su antiguo profesor de pociones, Hermione noto como el semblante de Draco cambio a uno más triste y oscuro. Seguramente aun lo echaba de menos, al fin y al cabo ese hombre había salvado la vida del rubio en varias ocasiones y había evitado que se convirtiera en un asesino tomando su puesto, le debía mucho.

—Bien vale, te hare caso, pero si sale mal será culpa tuya —termino la castaña empezando a añadir el jugo al caldero de la forma en que le había indicado su ahora profesor _"Hurón Malfoy"._

—Bueno pues quizá si me hubieras hecho caso desde el principio en vez de discutir conmigo durante las tres últimas horas cada paso del libro, no habrías jodido cuatro pociones ya —dijo el rubio señalando los calderos fallidos apartados al fondo del aula que había creado La Sala de Menesteres para ellos.

—No es mi culpa que te expliques tan mal, yo estoy acostumbrada a imitar los dictámenes que marcan los libros, no a obedecer los mandatos de un hurón albino que se inventa pasos a seguir.

—Mira Granger, llevamos ya varias horas con esto, está a punto de darme una embolia, y aún no hemos empezado con tu parte del trato, que por si no lo recuerdas es enseñarme a invocar un Patronus corpóreo, así que deja de intentar usar eso que guardas bajo el nido de pájaros que tienes por pelo y empieza a hacerme caso de una maldita vez, a no ser que quieras cargarte la prueba de Pociones claro —termino por decir Draco ya con una vena muy marcada en su frente por el estrés que le producía la castaña.

—Hablando de eso, mencionaste ayer que sabias hacer un Patronus normal ¿verdad? —pregunto la castaña mientras revolvía el contenido del caldero.

—Sí, así es, lo que no consigo es darle forma, ya te lo dije ¿tú sabes hacerlo no? —dijo con un deje de desconfianza, empezaba a pensar que le habían engañado.

—Claro, es fácil, solo tienes que buscar un recuerdo muy valioso para ti que te hiciera feliz —el contenido del caldero empezaba a cambiar al color preciso contra mas revolvía —contra mayor felicidad te diera el momento y más nítido sea el recuerdo, más fácil invocar el ente corpóreo.

—Claro, eso ya lo sabía "fresita", tengo recuerdos muy nítidos y felices, pero no consigo que se materialice el maldito, lo que sea —revelo Draco un poco mosqueado por tener que admitir que no le salía algo que a la castaña sí.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así —le reprendió Hermione ya cansada de los nuevos motes, de verdad añoraba el sangre sucia de siempre, al menos ya se había acostumbrado y no le afectaba tanto, pero estos nuevos apodos parecían casi hasta cariñosos, y eso solo la provocaba un escalofrió que recorría su espalda cada vez que los escuchaba.

—Oh, venga ya, si te encanta, además, no te llamaría así si no te pusieras como un tomate por cualquier tontería que digo.

—¡Mira, creo que este es el color correcto, la poción debería estar terminada! —cambio rápidamente la castaña de tema, no le gustaba sentirse así de desprotegida contra el rubio, y parece que la estratagema dio resultado.

—A ver, déjame revisar —el rubio observo durante un buen rato la marmita, revolviéndola, echándole hojas y otros objetos, incluso estuvo a punto de ingerir un poco en broma, todo para probar la eficacia de la poción.

La castaña se estaba desesperando, si fracasaba seria la quinta vez ese día y la décimo tercera en dos días, no podía volver a fallar, ya no había tiempo.

—¿Y bien, el color está perfecto, y el olor también, es un diez no? —pregunto ya demasiado nerviosa para seguir esperando.

—Bueno, podría valer, como tutor en un examen le daría un cinco siendo generosos —Draco sabía que estaba perfecta, pero ni de coña pensaba admitírselo a la comelibros.

—¿Un cinco?, ¡eso no puede ser!, hice todo como me dijiste, si está mal es culpa tuya, así que la repetiremos hasta que este perfecta y me salga con los ojos cerrados.

—Ah no, ahora te toca cumplir Granger, quedamos en que en cuanto te saliera bien la poción me ayudarías a mí —respondió Draco clamando justicia para obligar a la castaña a respetar su parte del trato.

—¡Mañana te ayudo, lo prometo, lo juro por Merlin!, pero hoy no por favor, déjame practicar la poción, el conjuro es fácil si sabes lo que haces, estoy segura de que casi lo tienes, debe ser una tontería lo que te detiene.

—Granger no estarás intentando timarme ¿no?, esto no es lo que acordamos.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que por fin me sale necesito perfeccionarla, aprender los trucos que me diste. El hechizo puedo enseñártelo en una hora, sé que no eres un negado con la magia, si fuera otro quizá me lo pensaría, pero siendo tú estoy segura que mañana podrás conseguirlo —intento razonar Hermione. Creía ya saber qué es lo que fallaba en los Patronus de Malfoy, si tenía razón, sería fácil corregirlo.

Lo cierto es que Draco estaba cansado, llevaban dos días enteros con el maldito filtro de los muertos en vida, y las constantes discusiones con la castaña le habían quitado años de vida, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a la Gryffindor salirse con la suya pero sabía que podía confiar en ella, por mucho que se odiasen y por muy loca estuviera, la leoncita era de las que cumplían su palabra.

—Bien, pero yo me voy ya. Te he enseñado todo lo que se sobre la elaboración de la poción, así que quedamos mañana a la misma hora aquí. ¿Entiendo? —manifestó Draco muy autoritario.

—Sí, sí, no hay problema, claro… lo que tú digas… —respondió Hermione sin enterarse de mucho pues ya estaba metida con un nuevo caldero siguiendo las notas que había acumulado del rubio.

—Más te vale, que no tenga que ir a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor, porque lo haré, y no será algo bonito, para ninguno de los dos, tomatito sabiondo —dijo Draco en tanto salía por la puerta.

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MALDITO HURON! —fue lo último que escucho el rubio justo antes de cerrar la puerta y seguir caminando sonriente hacia su sala común, adoraba hacerla rabiar.


	7. Patronus Corporeo

_Hola a todas, me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia, como ya dije es la primera que escribo y debo daros las gracias, saber que hay gente que la lee me ayuda mucho a seguir. Sé que tengo errores y estoy intentando arreglarlos en la medida de lo posible según me voy dando cuenta de ellos, no me odiéis si veis alguno. _

_Últimamente he subido a capitulo por día porque tenía varios escritos, pero eso por desgracia se acabó. Aun así y aunque mi tiempo es limitado intentare subir un capitulo nuevo cada tres o cuatro días. Espero que os divirtáis con este y de nuevo gracias por el apoyo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Patronus Corporeo**

* * *

oOo

Hermione nunca había sido más feliz, bueno, quizás cuando acabó la guerra y pudo recuperar a sus padres, pero eso sería otro tipo de felicidad. Ahora era feliz porque sentía que tenía la sartén por el mango, gracias al hurón albino, había conseguido manejar perfectamente la única asignatura que tenía miedo de reprobar en su prueba de Premio Anual.

—No puedo creer que le debo algo a Malfoy, si consigo el pase al ministerio tendré que agradecérselo —pensaba la castaña mientras se servía unas tortitas con abundante chocolate para desayunar.

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que no nos dijeras nada de que ibas a estar con Malfoy dos tardes enteras practicando pociones.

—No pensé que os lo tomaríais tan a mal Ron, se cuidarme solita, admito que estaba algo desesperada por ayuda pero todo salió bien —se defendía Hermione.

—¡Pero hablamos de Malfoy! —al pelirrojo solo le importaba con quien había estado a solas no el porqué.

—Sabemos que sabes defenderte pero como dice Ron ¡es Malfoy Herms!, sé que ya no se mete con los hijos de muggle y esas cosas o al menos nadie le vio hacerlo de momento, pero no podemos fiarnos así como así sigue siendo una serpiente, no nos gusta que estés a solas con él, podría hacerte daño —intento hacerla razonar su amigo de ojos verdes.

Hermione miro a Harry algo dolida, sabía que sus amigos solo quería lo mejor para ella, su seguridad era ante todo, pero no podían estar cuidándola por siempre, y menos de Malfoy, no veía ninguna amenaza por su parte excepto algún insulto tonto de vez en cuando.

—Harry sé que vosotros no lo acabáis de comprender, pero yo en serio quiero estudiar leyes mágicas, y sin recomendación del ministerio es muy difícil conseguir una plaza para ello, si tengo que hacer un trato con el diablo para conseguirlo, pues tratare con Malfoy si es necesario.

Las malas caras de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, aun no lo entendían, y siendo tan sobreprotectores con ella como sabía que eran, nunca lo harían. La única que la entendía era Ginny, ella también tenía un sueño, quería ser jugadora de Quidditch profesional, sabía que sería difícil pero lucharía por ello con todo, por eso era su mejor amiga.

—Bueno, mejor dejémoslo, al fin y al cabo ya no tienes que volver a verle ya tienes lo que necesitabas de él, puedes practicar sola —intento calmar la menor de los Weasley.

Lo cierto es que no les había dicho debía hacer por Malfoy, solo les contó que tenía un trato con él para ayudarla con la poción de Muertos en Vida, y que ya podía elaborarla perfectamente.

—En realidad no es del todo así Ginny, aún tengo que cumplir mi parte del trato…

—¡No!, ¿tienes que volver a verle la cara al estúpido ese? —se exalto Ron al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad.

—Tengo que cumplir el trato, sino estaría al nivel de las serpientes, y no pienso dejar que nadie diga que Hermione Granger no es fiel a su palabra —expreso la castaña con autoridad.

—¡Pero es Malfoy! —repitió el pelirrojo.

—Si ya me lo habéis dicho como 3 veces, se quién es Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione suspirando de cansancio por tanto escándalo.

—¡Harry dile algo por Merlin!

—Hermione, no es que queramos ser pesados, en serio, pero Malfoy nunca ha sido un epitome del honor y la virtud, dudo que el cumpliera su palabra si ya tuviera lo que quiere. No estas obligada a nada que no quieras hacer.

—Es posible que tuvieras razón con el antiguo Malfoy, pero cuando hicimos el trato, él estuvo de acuerdo en enseñarme primero a preparar la poción, y es más ayer me dejo toda la tarde practicando aunque iba en contra de nuestro acuerdo, no voy a dejarle tirado solo porque no podáis fiaros de él, o de mí.

—Sabes que siempre nos fiaremos de ti Hermione solo que no nos sentimos a gusto con esto, Malfoy siempre ha sido un cabron, y contigo más que con cualquier otro en Hogwarts, no queremos que tu último año se fastidie por un estúpido trato.

—Tranquilos, como ya dije antes se cuidarme solita y si pasara algo, simplemente le pegare otro puñetazo —aseguro la castaña dando por zanjado el tema.

—Quitando el hecho de que adoraría ver cómo le das un puñetazo a Malfoy, me perdí el último. Aun no has dicho cuál es tu parte del trato —ahora mismo odiaba lo cotilla que era Ginny en ocasiones.

Hermione no sabía si contarles esa parte a sus amigos, a ella le daba igual, al fin y al cabo confiaba en ellos, pero puede que para Malfoy no fuera fácil revelar que no sabía dar forma a un Patronus, era un hechizo que después de la rebelión de los Dementores durante la guerra se empezó a enseñar en sexto año, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, era un hechizo de pura luz, y el rubio ese año no estuvo muy por la labor de aprender nada.

—Casi que prefiero callármelo, no sabría deciros si Malfoy preferiría que alguien lo supiera o no, es algo difícil pero tranquilos no es nada malo.

Aunque Ginny asintió estando de acuerdo con los motivos de la castaña, los dos chicos aún tenían un semblante bastante desconfiado, no esperaba que lo entendieran, pero tendrían que aguantarse y confiar en ella cuando les decía que no era nada malo.

Tanto hablar del Slytherin, Hermione sintió la necesidad de buscarlo con la mirada por su mesa. Lo encontró hablando con Parkinson de alguna cosa que a ella parecía enfadarle mucho, esperaba que no le transmitiera ese enojo al rubio, no tenía ganas de tratar con un Malfoy molesto, si de normal ya era insufrible no soportaría ese estado mucho tiempo.

oOo

* * *

Draco sabía que debía ir a la sala de los menesteres, acababa de ver salir a Granger del Gran Salón, seguramente le estaría esperando allí, pero no conseguía quitarse a Pansy de encima. Su viejo yo la habría mandado a la mierda y se hubiera marchado en el acto pero ahora no quería hacer daño a una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban, las cartas de la morena este verano le habían ayudado mucho a seguir adelante.

—Pansy por los cojones de Merlin ¿quieres parar ya? llevas media hora increpando contra Weasley, sabes que no me importaría normalmente pero es que me estas volviendo loco, y aun ni si quiera me has dicho que te hizo.

—¿Es que no ves la venda en mi cabeza?, ¡esa zanahoria patética me pego con una bludger y me mando a la enfermería!

La morena estaba muy enojada, esa venda que le obligaba a llevar la señora Pomfrey era antiestética y no podía quitársela en al menos dos días más. Pero lo que más la molestaba es que hoy al entrar al Gran Salon vio al causante de su ira riendo con sus amigos como si nada le hubiera hecho la pasada tarde.

—¡Me abre la cabeza, me manosea, me llama trol y encima está allí tan feliz hablando con sus amiguitos!, ¡en cuanto le pille le descuartizo y se lo doy de comer a su familia en forma de tarta!

—Eso me recuerda a Titus, un libro muggle que leí hace tiempo en el cual… espera… ¿cómo que te manoseo? —esto último en verdad le pareció interesante a Draco, no es que le molestase en absoluto él nunca había tenido nada serio con Pansy, pero no entendía porque la comadreja se atrevería a meter mano a su amiga. No es que Pansy fuera fea, al contrario era una belleza, pero siempre pensó que si había alguien que odiaba a los Slytherin, ese era el mejor amiguito de Potter.

—¡Sí!, bueno no, ¡no se! él dice que no fue queriendo pero yo no me lo creo, si tú te caes no vas directo a poner las manos en los pechos de la gente, ni metes la cara entre ellos, ¡es un cerdo y punto! —la morena no estaba para atender a razones, tampoco pensaba decirle a Draco que ella había estado tocando el miembro al pelirrojo hasta hacerlo crecer y que por su culpa se habían caído empezando todo el manoseo con ello, eso no era crucial, lo realmente importante es que ella se sentía violada y despreciada por el asqueroso zanahorio mutante.

—Bueno a ver Pansy, no sé cómo paso todo pero no creo que la comadreja lo hiciera a propósito, quiero decir, sabemos que tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante pero no creo que sea un violador en potencia —y Draco en verdad creía en sus palabras, además de que conocía bien a su amiga, sabía que algo no le estaba contando, y aunque el pelotazo en la cabeza seguramente si era culpa de Weasley no le veía tocando sus partes íntimas a la morena sin permiso.

—¡Me llamo trol! —dijo la Sly esperando ver algo de empatía en su amigo, pero lo único que encontró fue una sonrisa del muy bastardo —no se para que te cuento nada, ya no puedo confiar ni en mis propios amigos — termino la morena levantándose y comenzando su camino fuera del Gran Salon.

—¡Venga Pansy, no es eso, simplemente me hizo gracia, no te enfades, sabes que eres preciosa! —la llamo Draco viendo que se iba enfadada.

—¡Que te den! —fue lo último que se escuchó bien alto en todo el comedor antes de que la perdiera de vista.

—Luego tendré que hablar con ella —pensó el rubio antes de salir dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres.

oOo

* * *

—Llegas tarde, habíamos quedado hace 20 minutos, ¿acaso Pansy te tiene tan atrapado que no puedes llegar a la hora? —esbozo la castaña con ligero enfado.

—¿Celosa Granger? tranquila, ahora solo estoy para ti, ya puedes ir desnudándote y tumbándote sobre la mesa, voy a hacerte mujer.

La tez de Hermione se volvió blanca en segundos, un sentimiento de nerviosismo invadió su cuerpo y miro al rubio totalmente anonadada.

—¡PERO SERAS CERDO! —gritó totalmente ofendida cuando pudo reponerse de las palabras del rubio —¡soy mujer desde que nací estúpido, y no pienso dejar que me toques ni en sueños maldito hurón albino, cerdo, pervertido, degenerado, depravado, asqueroso, vicioso!, ¡MALFOY!

Hermione se había puesto toda roja en una mezcla de culpa entre el enfado y la fuerza que había usado para gritarle todo eso al rubio, al terminar de increparle comenzó a andar hacia la salida no pensaba estar un segundo más con ese mal nacido.

Por su parte la sonrisa de Draco era inmensa, no podía creer la que le había caído en segundos, viendo a la castaña dirigirse a la puerta corrió hacia ella agarrándola del brazo y tirando de ella hasta tenerla frente a frente.

—¡Vuelve maldita loca, era una broma!

—¿Cómo dices?

—Un repertorio de insultos increíble Granger, sobre todo lo de usar mi apellido como ofensa ha sido magnifico, y tienes razón soy todo eso, pero estaba bromeando.

—¿En serio? —Hermione estaba perpleja, ¿una broma? ¿este tío era gilipollas?

—Una broma Granger ¿que no entiendes de eso?

—Oh… bueno, pues no me hizo ninguna gracia que lo sepas—reacciono Hermione seria, ¿el capullo se creía gracioso?

—Eso ya lo he visto aunque a mí si la verdad, tu reacción ha sido de auténtica psicótica, y estas de nuevo como un tomate.

La castaña estaba muy enfadada, hace menos de 30 minutos había estado defendiendo al rubio con sus amigos y ahora la que quería matarle era ella.

—Lo siento Granger, en serio, no pensé que lo tomarías tan mal, no suelo pedir disculpas, pero tranquilízate vale, aún tenemos que estar aquí un rato así que vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿ok? —dijo tendiendo su mano a la Gryffindor esperando sellar la paz.

Hermione entendía lo que había dicho el rubio como cierto, nunca jamás le había visto pedir disculpas a nadie, ni si quiera a un profesor, con eso estaba segura de que su oferta de concordia, al menos de momento era real.

—Bien, vamos a ver tu Patronus —respondió más calmada y dándole la mano al rubio para firmar la paz.

—Me parece bien, probemos.

Draco busco el mejor recuerdo que tenía en su cabeza, el más feliz que recordaba, y susurrando las palabras convoco el hechizo. Un gran destello de luz cegadora salió de su varita llenando la sala, pero no tomaba forma, aunque se podía ver que a veces hacia intentos de ello.

—Ves, no entiendo que pasa, siempre estoy a punto de conseguirlo pero no hay modo —se quejó el rubio harto de fallar.

—Voy a enseñarte el mío, quizá viéndolo descubras en que fallas.

Un destello parecido al de hace un momento salió de la varita de Hermione, pero este no tardo más que unos segundos en tomar forma y volverse una preciosa nutria brillante.

—¿Has visto algo diferente?

—¡No!, es que no lo entiendo, hasta Pansy ha conseguido crear una mariposa.

—Vaya, siempre pensé que Parkinson tendría de Patronus una boa constrictor o algo así…

—Muy graciosa, pero no me estas ayudando Granger —Draco empezaba a impacientarse.

—Creo que tu problema no es con la ejecución del hechizo, sino con el recuerdo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?, es un recuerdo feliz, como pide el maldito hechizo.

—El hechizo Patronus es magia blanca, requiere de un recuerdo feliz porque usa el poder de ese recuerdo para expulsar el mal, como por ejemplo los Dementores, si tu recuerdo es suficiente fuerte y nítido, si de verdad te hizo sentirte vivo y feliz, solo entonces puede volverse corpóreo —declaro Hermione sabiéndose muy buena conocedora de este hechizo.

—¡Pero este es mi recuerdo más nítido y feliz! —dijo el rubio molesto.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el recuerdo?

—No, es personal —no pensaba contarle su vida a Granger.

—Entonces no puedo ayudarte —la castaña se lo dejo claro, necesitaba todos los datos para dar con el problema.

—!Vale, está bien, eres insufrible!. Es el recuerdo de cuando volé con mi madre en escoba por primera vez con 7 años.

La revelación le sorprendió bastante a Hermione, por lo poco que sabía de Narcisa Malfoy no se la imaginaba volando en escoba con un joven Draco en brazos. Eso era demasiado poco señorial para una bruja de sangre limpia.

—Es un buen recuerdo pero no es suficiente, tienes que tener alguno más, algo más fuerte.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Cuál usas tú? —pregunto el rubio disgustado porque uno de los mejores momentos de su infancia fuera descartado.

—Bueno yo tengo varios: el recuerdo de cuando me llego la carta de Hogwarts y supe que era maga, o cuando llegue al castillo y me seleccionaron para Gryffindor, también el día que mis padres recuperaron sus recuerdos y pude volver a ser parte de sus vidas… no se Malfoy, algún recuerdo mejor debes tener, piensa.

En este punto Draco estaba deprimido, no se le ocurría nada, su vida había sido todo etiqueta y tradiciones, los Malfoy y las demás familias sangre pura con las que se juntaban no eran exactamente un cumulo de diversión, sus momentos felices se podían contar con una mano. Es cierto que de pequeño y visto desde fuera podía parecer el niño más afortunado del mundo, hijo único, con un padre influyente y un futuro prominente en las altas esferas de la sociedad mágica, pero esto también hizo que fuera un chico solitario, le habían enseñado que todos eran inferiores a él y por lo tanto era estúpido juntarse con ellos para jugar o divertirse, a lo mucho eran lacayos. Claro está ahora nada de eso le importaba, todas esas enseñanzas se fueron por el retrete el día en que vio como Voldemort torturaba por primera vez a su madre. Sin embargo esa vida privilegiada que tuvo le conllevaba un problema ahora mismo.

—No sé qué decirte Granger no se me ocurre nada, no puedo sorprenderme por el descubrimiento de la magia puesto que siempre supe que existía, exactamente igual que sabía que iría a Slytherin. Mi vida no ha sido exactamente una fiesta, siempre se me educo para ser el perfecto caballero sangre pura y eso te aseguro que no es ni feliz ni divertido, por lo demás la guerra no me ha dado exactamente momentos que quiera recordar.

Si antes le sorprendió el momento de Malfoy con su madre en escoba, ahora Hermione estaba totalmente impactada, el rubio acababa de abrirse a ella, esto no es algo que se viera todos los días, es decir, sabía que el Slytherin siempre había sido como una cebolla, iba guardando sus sentimientos y pensamientos capa sobre capa para que nadie los conociera, pero ahora parece que había conseguido ver a través de una de las capas más externas al verdadero Draco.

—¿Y ahora Malfoy? después de la guerra, ¿no hay nada en estos últimos meses que te haya hecho feliz? —la pregunta salió sin pensar de la boca de Hermione, al ver al chico pensativo se sintió mal, no debería haber preguntado eso, recordó que hacia menos de tres meses Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco, había muerto asesinado. Aunque no era un hombre muy afectivo que digamos, pero seguía siendo su padre.

—Lo cierto es que sí pero es una tontería, y ya te he contado bastante de mi vida privada, siéntete recompensada por la broma de antes no volverá a pasar Granger.

—Bueno entonces prueba a ver si es lo suficientemente fuerte ese recuerdo.

El rubio levanto la varita y susurro las palabras exactamente igual que antes, solo que esta vez la luz cegadora que invadió la sala fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un pequeño animal que correteaba a su alrededor.

—No puede ser… —dijo Draco con un semblante más pálido de lo normal.

—NO… ES… POSIBLE... JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — Hermione no podía parar de reír, el animal de Draco Malfoy era un maldito hurón, un hurón de luz blanca que ahora mismo subía por su cuerpo hasta el hombro del chico.

—¡Deja de reírte asquerosa sabelotodo, ha sido una coincidencia vale, seguro que si lo vuelvo a intentar sale otra cosa! —decía el rubio enfadado. Lo que le faltaba, todo el mundo llamándole hurón por culpa del maldito viejo de Ojo Loco Moody y ahora su Patronus tenía que ser un hurón.

—No puedo… no puedo respirar… lo siento, es que es muy gracioso — se disculpaba la castaña sin poder parar de reír.

Con el chico echando humo por las orejas y la chica intentando aguantar la risa, el hurón de luz vio la oportunidad y salto del hombro de Draco al de Hermione. Al principio esta se llevó un buen susto y dejo de reír en el acto pero en seguida su rostro se tornó tierno cuando el huroncito empezó a darle mimos en la cara. Aquella situación la recordaba demasiado a un sueño que tuvo hace unos días y eso le hacía tan feliz como cuando se despertó esa mañana.

—Malfoy me gusta mucho más tu Patronus que tú, es más adorable — le dijo al rubio que a estas alturas tenía ya un semblante bastante oscuro. Hasta su propio Patronus le abandonaba por ella.


	8. Traicionado por el subconsciente

.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 — Traicionado por el subconsciente**

* * *

oOo

Hermione bostezaba prácticamente tumbada sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, había comenzado sus pruebas a las 8 de la mañana y ya le quedaba poco para terminar. El día tan esperado había llegado y el colegio era un auténtico caos de gente intentando sacar el máximo provecho al tiempo que tenían entre clases antes de la siguiente prueba. Algunos vagaban llorosos por los pasillos porque les había ido mal, y otros se regocijaban en su éxito. También estaban los que les daba totalmente igual y simplemente se habían tomado el día libre, o los más numerosos, los que intentaban un golpe de suerte sin haber tocado un libro.

La castaña ya había completado la mayoría sus exámenes a lo largo del día, la mayoría prácticos y alguno teórico, como el de Historia de la Magia, que la había llevado más de una hora escribiendo, aun así en todos había sacado un excelente. Le faltaba una sola asignatura por examinarse, DCAO, pero la cosa iba bien, las dos que más miedo le daban Aritmancia y Pociones ya las había pasado con relativa facilidad, sobre todo pociones, se había vuelto muy diestra en la elaboración del filtro de muertos en vida, y todo se lo debía al hurón votador.

—Ahora sí que no puede enfadarse cuando le llamemos hurón —pensó en voz alta Hermione recordando el Patronus del chico. Dios como adoraba a ese pequeño animalito de luz, era todo lo que Malfoy nunca seria; cariñoso, adorable, juguetón, y lo más importante, no hablaba, no como el dueño que cada vez que abría la boca era para soltar veneno por ella.

—¿Cómo lo llevas Hermione? a nosotros solo nos quedan 2 asignaturas más para terminar, aunque las dos son escritas y un poco tostón, Historia de la Magia y Herbología —Ginny llevaba toda la mañana con Harry de clase en clase haciendo las pruebas para Prefecto, de ella estaba segura que conseguirá el puesto, era inteligente y había estudiado, pero su novio era otro cantar. Harry se había pasado toda la semana jugando Quidditch con Ron y otros Gryffindor, habían decidido que preferían un puesto en el equipo de su casa, que estudiar para tener acceso a unos baños mejores y un sinfín de responsabilidades, o eso es lo que pensaban que conllevaba ser Prefecto.

No tenían ni idea, el puesto de Prefecto venía con muchos más lujos de los que creían, una habitación propia de primeras, aunque había algunos que la rechazaban porque preferían estar con sus amigos en los dormitorios. El acceso al baño del quinto piso, que si lo hubieran probado alguna vez no lo descartarían tan rápido, su bañera era simplemente maravillosa, la castaña pensó que podría literalmente quedarse a vivir allí de lo a gusto que se estaba. La potestad de quitar puntos a quienes incumplen las reglas del colegio, que aunque esto parezca una bobada hace que muchos tengan cuidado con lo que hacen o dicen delante de tuyo, a muchos les importa ganar o perder la copa de la casa, te da una especie de poder sobre los demás increíble. Y también las rondas nocturnas, que aunque pueden ser obligatorias y en principio se hacen para buscar gente fuera de sus salas comunes a horas no reglamentarias, al final estás haciendo algo que no todos pueden, que es explorar el castillo con permiso del profesorado, bueno, ella lo veía así.

Es cierto que también tienes responsabilidades, pero Hermione pensaba que los pros superan a los contras por mucho, además de que por lo que ya había visto anteriormente no tienes por qué seguir las reglas al dedillo, al fin y al cabo Malfoy y Parkinson fueron prefectos en 5º y 6º año siendo lo peor que vio la historia de Hogwarts en abuso de poder, y nunca les paso nada por saltarse las normas. Y su amigo Ron no es que fuera tampoco un ejemplo a seguir, no eran tan malo como los Slytherin pero no se tomaba en serio sus deberes, y tampoco le paso nada.

—Suerte Ginny, si consigues el puesto y yo me convierto en Premio Anual iremos juntas al baño del 5º piso, te aseguro que nunca has probado nada tan relajante —decía la castaña para dar ánimos a su mejor amiga.

—Puede que no vaya a ser Prefecto pero si me convierto en capitán del equipo de Quiddich me apunto a eso, que también tienen acceso a ese baño por si no lo sabíais.

—Harry amor mío, si vas a ir a ese baño con alguien será a solas conmigo, no queremos que Hermione pierda la inocencia.

—¡Hey! yo no soy inocente, solo que no soy una pervertida como vosotros, y espero que tú y yo —dijo la castaña señalando a su amiga —vayamos antes de que entres allí con Harry porque después no pienso volver a pisar ese baño en la vida, seguro que acaba todo pegajoso y asqueroso, ugh —la cara de asco fue bastante real, a veces odiaba su maldita imaginación.

Hermione pudo comprobar como sus amigos lejos de sonrojarse o sentirse cohibidos, simplemente rieron aceptando esa posibilidad. Cuando Ginny y Harry empezaron a salir después de la derrota de Voldemort, no habían esperado mucho en casa del chico del pelo azabache antes de irse juntos a la cama. El lecho de matrimonio donde se suponía debía descansar el Sr. y la Sra. de la antiquísima casa de los Black en Grimmauld Place, había sido profanado tantas veces que la pelirroja acabo aprendiendo el hechizo Muffliato solo para que su hermano no se enterase de nada silenciando la habitación. Y lo peor llego cuando Ron se fue a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a la Madriguera quedándose sola con esos dos leones en celo, que fueron de habitación en habitación de la casa hasta solo dejar sin tocar el cuarto donde ella dormía. Nunca jamás se le olvidaría esa traumática experiencia.

—Ves como aun es inocente Harry, hay que buscarle un novio a Mione para que deje de imaginarse las escenas y pase a la acción —declaraba una sonriente pelirroja viendo enrojecer a su compañera.

—Merlin Ginny deja de decir tonterías, mejor me voy a la siguiente prueba para dejar de escuchar los disparates que pueden salir de tu depravada boquita.

—Jajajaja, hasta luego Hermione, suerte, concéntrate en el examen, pero no olvides la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

—¡Dios Ginny que asco! —No podría sacarse de la cabeza la imagen que le había hecho recordar su amiga en toda la mañana. Nunca jamás había vuelto a despertarse a media noche para tomar un vaso de leche en la cocina de su casa, ahora tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar. La visión del culo de Harry embutido en cuero negro, bombeando como un loco contra la pelvis de su novia tumbada en la encimera de la cocina y vestida de animadora agitando los pompones. Ni sacando el recuerdo de su cabeza y metiéndolo en un frasquito creía poder olvidar esa noche traumática.

Intentando por todos los medios arrancar de su cerebro esa representación de una película porno producida por sus amigos, Hermione se dirigió al aula donde cursaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, actualmente esta asignatura estaba impartida por la directora McGonagall hasta que el nuevo profesor contratado llegase, al parecer venía desde fuera del país y aun tardaría unos pocos días en arreglar sus cosas para poder empezar a dar clase.

—Bien, parece que nadie más va a venir así que podemos empezar. Esta prueba es simple pero no fácil, invocar un Patronus no es algo complejo de hacer, pero darle forma sí lo es, el encantamiento no es tan sencillo como tener un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte, sino que se debe tener la concentración necesaria en crear la forma del animal y el movimiento de varita perfecto para no acabar con el culo en el suelo por un hechizo fallido. Si os volvéis expertos en el arte del Patronus, podéis llegar a enviar incluso mensajes a cientos de millas de distancia en muy poco tiempo, usando vuestro animal de luz invocado como un correo.

—También sirve para combatir contra Dementores, ¿verdad profesora? —pregunto una chica de Hufflepuff de la que sabía su nombre, debía ser del año de Ginny, como ahora habían unido los dos cursos anteriores de sexto y séptimo, había gente que no conocía.

—Así es señorita Branstone, pero bueno comencemos que toda esta teoría ya deberían de saberla. Pónganse en fila e iré comprobando como realizan el hechizo uno a uno.

Hermione se posiciono de las primeras, quería acabar cuanto antes para sentirse libre al fin del peso que tenía desde antes de que empezara el curso, estaba segura de poder convocar un Patronus, incluso de hacerle llevar un mensaje, tenía el excelente asegurado para esta asignatura.

Las pruebas pasaron rápido y como ya había anticipado la castaña, consiguió una puntuación perfecta. Podía irse a descansar, la directora les había dado permiso a los que habían terminado, pero prefería quedarse a observar como lo intentaban los demás.

Conocía a algunos de los que probaban a invocar su animal de luz, la mayoría habían estado en el Ejército de Dumbledore en 5º curso con Harry así que no tuvieron muchos problemas. Otros sin embargo—, en su mayoría Slytherin, no conseguían pasar de la simple luz que cegaba la habitación, como le pasaba a Draco antes de que ella le ayudase.

—Siguiente; Malfoy, Draco, comience cuando quiera.

Draco tuvo dificultades en convocar un hechizo Patronus perfectamente realizado. Allí estaba de nuevo correteando alrededor de la case el adorable huroncito que tanto adoraba la castaña.

Las risas por el animal escogido por el Patronus de Malfoy no tardaron ni un segundo en llegar. El aula entera sabía del mote que le habían impuesto al Slytherin desde La Copa de los Tres Magos, los Gryffindor que presenciaron la transformación se encargaron de hacerlo popular en todo el colegio. Cualquiera pensaría que con el temperamento del rubio y sus antecedentes se dispondría a lanzar hechizos a todos los que se burlaban, como haría un verdadero mortifago sangre pura, siempre orgulloso de su propia existencia y creyéndose superior a los demás solo por sus raíces. Sin embargo Draco no parecía darse cuenta de las risas, simplemente se mantenía concentrado en su tarea, mantener la convocación estable.

Cuando Hermione pensaba que eso sería todo el animal de luz fue hacia McGonagall y se volvió una pequeña bola de luz que recito una descripción del hechizo que bien podría haber sido sacada de un libro. Eso no se lo había enseñado ella.

Parecía que había terminado, pero la bola de luz volvió de nuevo a su forma de hurón corriendo directo hacia Hermione asustandola, el animal subió a su hombro para sentarse en él y acto seguido acariciarle la mejilla con su pequeño morrito como si de un beso se tratase.

La clase entera, incluida Hermione, volvió la vista hacia Draco buscando una explicación. Los Patronus solo se movían por orden de su dueño, no tenían voluntad propia, si el mago o bruja lo pensaba el animal lo hacía.

—Yo no le pedí hacer eso, no le he dado más ordenes desde que mande el mensaje —explico el rubio centrándose en la profesora que le escrutaba con la mirada.

—Le creo señor Malfoy, pero en raras ocasiones un Patronus Corporeo puede ser inducido a hacer movimientos por el subconsciente del invocador, este acto se considera una forma alternativa de control sobre la convocación, le felicito señor Malfoy, nota máxima.

McGonagall miro a Draco con satisfacción y acto seguido apunto un excelente en su pergamino de notas. El rubio se veía visiblemente relajado caminando hasta la salida y abandonando el aula a toda prisa. No pretendía quedarse para tener que explicar porque su subconsciente había ordenado a su animal convocado para que besara a Granger en la mejilla, principalmente porque ni si quiera él lo sabía.

—Bueno sigamos, Burke, Henry, comience.

Faltaban unos pocos alumnos por examinarse pero Hermione ya estaba aburrida, así que decidió despedirse de la profesora McGonagal e irse también.

Ese último momento con el Patronus de Malfoy la había dejado algo trastocada, esta no era la primera vez que ese hurón de luz venía a ella sin consentimiento del rubio. Cuando le ayudo a perfeccionar su convocación el pasado día también había ocurrido lo mismo, en un primer momento no le dio demasiada importancia pero ahora que McGonagall había explicado que era el subconsciente lo que movía al animal, no entendía que pasaba por la mente del Slytherin.

—¿Por qué ordenaría a su Patronus que me haga mimos?... Da igual, hoy es un gran día, no pienso obsesionarme con ello —decidió la castaña poniéndose en camino a los terrenos cerca del lago donde sabia estarían sus amigos esperándola.

oOo

* * *

Theo caminaba rápidamente hacia el bosque prohibido, había recorrido todo Hogwarts buscando un sitio donde poder leer tranquilo el libro que tenía entre las manos. La locura de los Premios Anuales y Prefectos había vuelto la escuela en un maldito gallinero, así que su única salida era el claro del bosque donde a veces se refugiaba el año pasado para escapar de los Carrow y a veces incluso a llorar de impotencia cuando le obligaban torturar a algún pobre niño de primero.

Su padre había muerto en la guerra y eso lejos de dolerle le alegraba, no tenía ni un solo buen recuerdo de su viejo, solo Cruciatus, esos si los recordaba perfectamente. Su madre había muerto también pero eso había sido varios años atrás. Murió asesinada por su propio marido únicamente por intentar defender a su hijo un día que el señor Nott se estaba pasando "educando" a su rebelde vástago. Claro está se había librado del asesinato alegando un accidente y echándole la culpa a Pernant, el elfo domestico de la casa.

Theo podría haber llegado a perdonar a su padre por todos los castigos y torturas que sufrió en su infancia, pero el recuerdo de su madre no permitía que viera a ese viejo bastardo como algo más que un sádico asesino, se alegraba de estar solo si con eso su madre estaba vengada.

—Esto es otra cosa, por las barbas de Merlin, en el castillo no había forma de concentrarse, aquí solo estamos vosotros y yo ¿verdad amigos?

El claro estaba habitado por los Thestrals de la escuela, estaban amaestrados y Hagrid tenía la manía de soltarlos por el bosque hasta que los necesitara de nuevo. Theo le lanzo un trozo de carne cruda que había robado de las cocinas antes de venir a una cría apenas mayor que un perro, el potrillo se le había acercado apartándose de la manada, este acto de alimentarlo originó que otra cría apareciera de detrás de un arbusto pidiendo comida también al castaño.

—¡Tommy vuelve! —escucho llamar el Slytherin desde donde había venido el segundo potro alado.

De entre los arbustos salió una pequeña figura de pelo rubio y mirada soñadora —¡Ah hola! pensé que estaba sola ¿tu también sueles venir a dar de comer a Tommy y Frida?, es la primera vez que te veo por aquí pero podemos hacerlo juntos si quieres, tengo comida de sobra, los elfos de las cocinas son muy simpáticos y siempre me dan mucha carne para que los Thestrals no pasen hambre.

Theo había quedado en shock, sabía quién era esa chica, Lunatica Lovegood una Ravenclaw un año menor que el, pero no entendía que hacia aquí o porque le hablaba sin el temor o el desprecio al que estaba acostumbrado por ser hijo de un mortifago reconocido.

—¿Hola? ¿te encuentras mal?, ¿no te habrán entrado Torposoplos en los oídos no? se pasa fatal, la última vez estuve enferma casi una semana y no hacía más que escuchar zumbidos por todas partes, aunque creo que también pudo haber sido un encantamiento amplificador de voz que le echaron a Michael Corner mientras hablaba conmigo en Herbologia.

—Em… —esta chica no callaba ni debajo del agua —Hola, no estoy seguro si me conoces, me llamo Theodore Nott, de Slytherin, pero todos me llaman Theo. Perdona no sabía que estabas aquí me marchare a otro sitio para no molestar.

—Se quién eres Nott pero no tienes por qué irte, no me molestas en absoluto, además ¿venias a darles de comer a los Thestrals no? pues vamos a hacerlo juntos, suelo estar sola pero todo es mejor en compañía —dijo la rubia con aire soñador extendiendo su mano hacia el chico.

—Bueno yo en realidad venía buscando algo de tranquilidad para leer, aunque desde que descubrí este sitio siempre que puedo traigo algo de comer para ellos — explico señalando a los potrillos que esperaban su nuevo aperitivo cerca de Luna.

—Pues entonces como yo, así que vamos juntos, toma —dijo la chica tendiéndole un trozo de carne que saco del bolso que colgaba de su delicado hombro.

—Gracias, supongo —acepto el castaño dándole el aperitivo que acababa de recibir a "Tommy", como la excéntrica rubia que sonreía a su lado había apodado al Thestral.

—De nada. Podemos acordar venir a darles de comer juntos más veces, no tienes por qué dejar de venir sino quieres, este claro es perfecto para leer y a mí me encanta hacer amigos nuevos Theodore — parloteaba la rubia con una expresión de absoluta felicidad dándole un trozo de carne a Frida —¿porque puedo llamarte Theodore no? Tu nombre me parece precioso, Theo es más corto pero menos interesante.

—Este… claro, si no hay problema, me puedes seguir llamando Theodore, y tranquila seguiré viniendo al claro.

Theo pensó que la chica estaba algo loca, quizá por eso le habían dado el sobrenombre de Lunatica, pero ciertamente le agradaba que no lo viera como al monstruo que esperaban que fuera, simplemente lo trataba como a uno más. Parecía tan inocente como un ángel, y teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de la gente que conocía, o le odiaban o le habían rechazado, se sentía bien poder hablar con ella. Volvería al claro seguro, sobre todo si estaba Luna para acompañarle.


	9. Besos sabor venganza

_._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 — Besos sabor venganza**

* * *

—Por dios Hermione, ¿quieres relajarte ya de una maldita vez?, me estas poniendo de los nervios con tanto paseo.

Hermione llevaba toda la mañana inquieta, no podía pararse en un sitio porque su nerviosismo no se lo permitía. Ya habían terminado las clases de hoy y se suponía que después de almorzar la directora daría los resultados que todos esperaban. La hora de comer había terminado en el Gran Salón, pero McGonagal no aparecía por ningún sitio.

—No puedo Harry ¿es que no lo entiendes?, me juego mucho en esto. Sino salgo elegida me va a dar tal maldita depresión de caballo que acabare lanzándome de la torre de astronomía.

—Es que ni si quiera entiendo porque estas tan inquieta, si todo el maldito colegio sabe que serás la chica elegida como Premio Anual, lo que todo el mundo espera es saber quién será tu contraparte masculina —le reprendió Ginny también cansada de su nerviosismo.

—Seguramente algún Ravenclaw, son los que mejor media de notas tienen de toda la escuela, tu eres la excepción por ser Gryffindor Hermione —comento Neville que estaba allí cerca sentado escuchando la conversación.

—No tenéis ni idea, yo sé quién serán los elegidos de este año —afirmo una Gryffindor rubia justo al lado de Ron.

—Como siempre Lavender Brown, la más enterada de todo en este castillo, ilumínanos entonces si tanto sabes —Ginny no aguantaba a esa chica tan cotilla, ni aun habiéndose vuelto mujer lobo se le quitaba lo chismosa. Encima desde que se enteró que su hermano y Hermione lo habían dejado en verano, la muy arrastrada no paraba de revolotear alrededor de Ron como un ave de presa.

—Pues claro que puedo deciros pero no quiero quitaros la sorpresa, solo mencionare que Hermione sin duda es la nueva Premio Anual. Y que tu Ginny eres prefecta de Gryffindor junto con Dean Thomas.

—¿Dean Thomas? Espero que te equivoques, no tengo nada en su contra pero no quiero que hagas rondas con tu exnovio Ginny —Harry no pudo evitar disgustarse ante tal noticia.

—¿Eso que detecto son celos mi león de ojos verdes? —Ginny adoraba esos escasos momentos en que su novio se encelaba sin razón, la hacían sentir todo lo que la amaba.

El chico que vivió solo bufo abrazando a su novia y atrayéndola hacia el para besar su cabeza pelirroja.

—Bueno, si la información de Lavender es cierta y normalmente es así, aunque en serio no entiendo cómo la consigue, no tienes por qué estar más nerviosa Hermione, tu compañero seguro será un Ravenclaw como dijo Neville—opino la pelirroja intentando calmar a su amiga.

Hermione sin embargo no estaba tan segura de eso, ella pensaba que sería un Slytherin rubio que conocía demasiado bien. La mera idea de tener que compartir torre con el chico que se había pasado los últimos 7 años de su vida insultándola, no le agradaba en absoluto.

Malfoy era un orgulloso pedante, pero también era extremadamente inteligente, aunque poca gente lo notaba puesto que lo escondía detrás de esa capa de frialdad que siempre mostraba. Durante estos últimos tres días en la sala de los menesteres, había visto su ingenio y su talento en la magia, no sería ninguna sorpresa si conseguía el puesto. Lo más probable es que al principio se matasen, pero tendrían que aprender a vivir el uno con el otro el resto del año.

—Por cierto Ron, cambiando de tema, al menos hasta que venga McGonagal ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? Tienes una marca enorme como de succión —pregunto su hermana pícaramente, sabía exactamente que era esa rojez.

—Es cierto, además antes viniendo caminabas raro, como si te doliera al andar.

—Me tropecé contra una silla y al caer me di en el cuello ¿contentos?, ahora hablemos de otra cosa —Ron no pretendía explicar lo que le había pasado en los pasillos después de última hora, recordarlo creo un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda.

oOo

* * *

—_Harry, voy al baño, os veo en el comedor —aviso el pelirrojo saliendo de su última clase del día._

—_Vale Ron, nos vemos allí._

_El chico se dirigió al lavabo más cercano y al entrar vio que estaba vacío, eso le agradaba, poder tener todo el lugar para él. _

_Había quedado con una chica Ravenclaw de sexto después de comer, desde que volvió al castillo no había parado de salir con chicas diferentes, pero aún no había encontrado a ninguna que le hiciera sentir nada cuando las besaba, y eso es lo que buscaba, una chica para él, como tenia Harry, como tenían sus hermanos._

_Cuando termino de orinar, se dispuso a lavarse las manos hasta que escucho en su espalda una dulce voz de mujer._

—_Hola Weasley, te estaba buscando._

_Ron se dio la vuelta asustado, habría reconocido a la dueña de esas palabras en cualquier momento. _

—_Parkinson ¿qué haces en el lavabo de hombres?_

—_Ya te lo he dicho, te estaba buscando, y te he encontrado —respondió la morena acercándose sinuosamente hasta él moviendo las caderas casi en exceso._

—_No puedes estar aquí —dijo el pelirrojo notablemente nervioso por su cercanía, la chica le observaba con mirada seductora mordiéndose el labio inferior, podía sentir sus dedos jugando en su pecho haciendo círculos en él._

—_Bueno, pero lo estoy, y tú también. Veras Weasley, al principio estaba muy enfadada contigo, y no me malinterpretes si vuelves a darme con una bludger te lanzo un Avada, pero luego resulta que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza en varios días. Tus manos por mi cuerpo, tu miembro rozándome, tu pelo rojizo... recuerdo todo lo que me hiciste en esa enfermería._

_En este punto la Slytherin había pasado de jugar con sus dedos por su pecho a desabotonarle la camisa y acariciar los marcados músculos del pelirrojo con sus dos manos._

—_Pansy no creo que esto sea correcto —Ron no se creía lo que había dicho, se había escuchado como Hermione. Le estaba gustando demasiado todo esto como para querer parar. La chica era increíblemente atractiva, sus curvas eran de espanto y le tenía arrinconado contra el lavabo sin escapatoria, lo cual le ponía aún más cachondo._

—_Eso dirían algunos, pero tú y yo no somos de ese tipo de mojigatos ¿verdad?, a nosotros nos da igual lo que piensen los demás, Ronald._

_No estaba seguro de que le había excitado más, si escuchar su nombre completo de los labios de la Slytherin, o los besos que estaba repartiendo Pansy por su cuello ahora mismo, su miembro estaba cada vez más cerca de atravesar su propio pantalón para salir del tamaño que estaba adquiriendo._

—_Pansy… — no pudo acabar la frase cuanto sintió la boca de su compañera en la suya propia, sus labios eran tiernos y sabían a cereza, el pelirrojo reacciono bajando sus manos por la espalda de la chica hasta su trasero agarrándolo y levantándolo, atrayéndola así más hacia su cuerpo._

—_Ahora eres un héroe de guerra todas las chicas del colegio quieren hacer esto contigo, pero quiero que sepan que eres solo mío —bajando de nuevo hacia su cuello Pansy comenzó a succionar con fuerza un trozo de piel haciendo gemir al chico, cuando acabó la rojez era tan intensa que podía confundirse con su pelo._

—_No puedo creer que me veas así Parkinson, siento lo que te dije en la enfermería, no me pareces en absoluto un trol, eres preciosa —revelo Ron extasiado por los ojos negros de la morena a escasos centímetros de su boca._

—_Oh tranquilo, no tienes por qué sentirlo, prefiero que sientas esto —acto seguido Pansy se separó del pelirrojo pegándole un tremendo rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas._

_Pillo a Ron totalmente desprevenido, ante tal embestida solo pudo doblarse del dolor y caer al suelo con dos lágrimas cayendo de sus sorprendidos ojos._

—_¿Por qué? —consiguió preguntar entre balbuceos por el dolor, ahora mismo el pelirrojo podría jurar que le había explotado un testículo._

—_Bueno, ¿no pensarías que iba a liarme de verdad con un TROL como tú, verdad Weasley?, solo es una pequeña vendetta, puedes entenderlo como un accidente mientras jugabamos._

_Ron sabía que esta mujer era vengativa, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a besarle o a meterle mano insinuándosele así solo para tomar revancha de lo que paso en la enfermería. Aun así no podía culparla por querer resarcirse, le había pegado con una pelota en la cabeza y encima la llamo trol después de sobarla los pechos, aunque fuera inintencionado._

—_Bueno comadreja, te dejo ahí, siento lo del chupón, no creo que puedas ligarte a ninguna chica en un tiempo yendo de héroe por el colegio ¿una pena verdad?_

—_¡Serás perra, esta me la pagas maldita serpiente! —articulo como pudo Ron aun desde el suelo, ya se le pasaba un poco el dolor en la entrepierna pero aun no podía sostenerse en pie._

—_Lo que tú digas "Ronald" —actuó la morena usando la voz aterciopelada de antes cuando lo estaba seduciendo — nos volveremos a ver._

_Pansy le lanzo un beso antes de salir por la puerta dejando solo al pelirrojo en el suelo aun adolorido y muy, pero que muy cabreado consigo mismo por haber caído en la trampa más vieja del mundo._

oOo

* * *

—Venga ya Ron nadie se cree esa historia, ¿qué te paso de verdad? —volvió a preguntar Ginny sabiendo que su hermano mentía descaradamente.

Ron ni si quiera respondió, simplemente se encogió de hombros y miro hacia otro lado, en concreto a la mesa de Slytherin donde se sentaba plácidamente una morena con la que tenía cuentas pendientes.

oOo

* * *

Draco había conseguido hacer las paces con Pansy, no le había costado demasiado, había entrado al comedor extrañamente contenta, aunque pudo notar que tenía los labios muy rojos y algo hinchados prefirió no preguntar el porqué de su buen humor, no quería saber nada sobre la vida sexual de su amiga.

—Bueno Draco ¿ya hiciste las maletas para trasladarte a la torre de los Premios Anuales?

—No tengo tan claro que vaya a quedar elegido Pansy, no lo veo tan sencillo.

—Pues claro que no, tu siempre eres un cenizo, ¿cómo te va a salir algo bien alguna vez si siempre piensas negativamente de todo? —le reprendió su amiga.

—No es que Draco sea negativo Pansy, todos aquí sabemos que por notas e inteligencia su puesto debería estar asegurado, pero ya entiendes cómo funcionan las cosas con las familias de mortifagos desde que acabo la Guerra.

Theo sabía a lo que se refería exactamente el rubio al decir que no sería tan sencillo. Prácticamente cada Slytherin en la escuela había tenido problemas este verano con algún resarcido de la guerra que les echaba las culpas a ellos de lo que habían hecho sus padres, incluso hubo casos con extrema violencia en medio del callejón Diagón.

Los ánimos aún estaban muy caldeados, los miembros de su casa iban por Hogwarts en grupos para evitar ser atacados, pero el desprecio se notaba en el ambiente. No, este año no creía que hubiera un cargo de Premio Anual para ningún Slytherin con antecedentes, no si McGonagal no quería comerse un buen marrón con los padres y el Ministerio.

— No creo que el Ministerio quiera darle tal honor a un Malfoy, mucha gente pensara que no lo merece o simplemente que se lo han dado en un intento desesperado de demostrar unión en la comunidad mágica —intento explicar el castaño su razonamiento a sus compañeros.

Draco ya sabía todo eso pero aun así debía intentarlo, no tenía más opciones, esto ya no tenía que ver con su orgullo sino con la supervivencia de su familia. Sino entraba a trabajar para el Ministerio nadie lo contrataría jamás, ni tampoco harían negocios con él por miedo al rechazo social. Las cosas estaban muy crudas para las familias que apoyaron al Señor Oscuro, pero mucho más para la familia Malfoy, a la que los dos bandos la consideraban una familia de traidores.

—Pues yo no lo creo, seguro que McGonagal se porta, el viejo de Dumby lo habría hecho —aseguro Blaise que tenía a su novia Katie Bell cogida desde atrás en un abrazo escuchando la conversación.

—Bueno no sé cómo funcionan las cosas en Slytherin pero lo que dice Theo es cierto, en Gryffindor hay muchos que aun hablan de venganza contra las serpientes, solo que no se atreven por miedo a ser expulsados — confeso Katie — aunque hay otros muchos que hemos aprendido a perdonar —expreso girando la cabeza y dando un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio tras ella —Por cierto Pansy siento lo de la clase de pociones del otro día, lo dije sin pensar.

—No hay problema, en realidad hoy no existe nada que no pueda perdonar, estoy de buen humor.

—¿Y eso Pansy? ¿Qué narices has hecho para tener tal estado de ánimo? —Draco no pudo con la curiosidad, no es que su amiga estuviera siempre de mala leche, pero llevaba unos días que era insoportable.

—Al fin me vengue de la comadreja, si le veis caminando raro es que igual le deje sin descendencia del rodillazo— dijo con una expresión de felicidad recordando el golpe en la entrepierna.

Las carcajadas de los Slytherin, incluso las de Katie, no se hicieron esperar en la mesa de las serpientes. Como de costumbre hubo varias muecas en el gran comedor por verles riendo, a su modo de ver los "mortifagos" no merecían ser felices.

Draco pensó que si las miradas pudieran matar, sus amigos y el estarían muertos desde el primer día de curso, y aunque no lo hiciera notar para no asustar a sus amigos, el joven veía cada día más probable que alguien los atacara por su culpa. Como había dicho Theo antes, Draco no estaba en la enfermería ya porque tenían miedo a McGonagal y a la expulsión de Hogwarts. Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que sus amigos acabaran mal, sobre todo si él estaba cerca, al fin y al cabo era quien tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo y eso era algo vox populi en el colegio.

Algunos grupos de alumnos ya empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos para dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin a buscar problemas con Draco y compañía. El rubio conocía ya a varios de empujones e insultos por los pasillos. En estas dos semanas de clase había intentado pasar desapercibido pero era difícil cuando todo el mundo le odiaba, incluso los propios compañeros de su casa le hacían jugarretas como robarle todos los zapatos, suerte que tenía el mismo pie que Theo y le había podido prestar unos hasta que su madre le envió unos nuevos.

Los buscapleitos ya estaban cerca cuando la llegada de la directora al atril situado frente a la mesa de profesores les obligo a cambiar de parecer y volver a sus asientos. Se habían librado por poco, pero Draco no sabía cuánto podrían aguantar sin una paliza en algún corredor abandonado, quizá debería dejar de verse con sus amigos un tiempo, no quería que les lastimaran por su culpa.


	10. Premios Anuales

.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 — Premios Anuales**

* * *

oOo

Hermione observo como McGonagal entraba al Gran Salón y se dirigía al atril. Por mucho que le dijeran que tenía el puesto asegurado, ella aún se sentía nerviosa ante la duda, no es que fuera negativa ni nada por el estilo, simplemente nunca daba nada por sentado.

En ese momento la directora comenzó a hablar.

—Como sabréis todos, ayer se hicieron los exámenes para elegir a los cargos de Premio Anual y Prefectos de este año. En caso de que alguno de vosotros aun este un poco desorientado por este singular modo de selección, debo informar que será un proceder único para este año.

Hubo varias malas caras entre varios alumnos, esperaban que este proceder se hiciera habitual en Hogwarts.

—Los próximos cursos volveremos a la vieja forma de antes, elegidos por concilio contribuyendo a esto las notas, el comportamiento y la opinión del profesorado.

Mientras la directora hablaba, la castaña diviso a los jefes de cada casa de Hogwarts adelantarse hasta quedar a la altura de la animaga.

Después de la guerra Slughorn, Flitwick y Sprout habían manteniendo la dirección de sus casas, mientras que la profesora que impartía la asignatura favorita de Hermione, Séptima Vector había asumido la jefatura de Gryffindor.

Además de los profesores ya conocidos había un hombre junto a McGonagal en el que no había reparado nadie hasta ahora, era joven, de unos 23 o 24 años, de pelo corto muy negro y piel blanca, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y tenía una presencia que destilaba confianza y autoridad. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que bien podría pasar por un miembro de la familia Black, pero eso era imposible.

—¿Quién es ese? No me importaría practicar magia con él, no sé si me entendéis —menciono en voz baja Lavender a Parvati y las demás chicas de Gryffindor provocando unas cuantas risitas.

—La verdad es que es bastante guapo —le susurro Ginny a su mejor amiga.

—¿Más guapo que Harry? —bromeo la castaña.

—No existe nadie más guapo que mi novio Harry, ni si quiera Harry.

—Me gustaría saber quién es, supongo que McGonagal le presentara al final, sigamos escuchando.

La directora estuvo un buen rato explicando por qué los cargos que hoy iban a dar eran de suma importancia en la escuela, y llamo a la sensatez de todos los alumnos para mantener un curso libre de problemas evitando trabajo a los próximos Prefectos seleccionados.

—Sin más dilación comencemos con los cargos de Prefecto.

Hermione solo escuchaba el sonido de sus pulsaciones en medio del silencio sepulcral que se había instaurado en el Gran Salón antes de que la directora comenzara a recitar nombres.

—Los prefectos con mejor puntuación y con el visto bueno del profesorado de este año para la casa de Gryffindor son: la señorita Ginevra Weasley y señor Dean Thomas.

Una gran cantidad de aplausos y felicitaciones llegaron para los dos aludidos de parte de los miembros de su casa mientras se levantaban para recibir sus insignias.

—Os lo dije, soy adivina —declaro Lavender muy orgullosa.

—O una chismosa profesional —Hermione no pudo aguantarse al susurrar a sus dos mejores amigos el desagrado que sentía hacia la rubia como adivina.

—Seguimos; de igual manera los Prefectos seleccionados de la casa Ravenclaw este año serán: la señorita Padma Patil y el señor Michael Corner.

Una nueva oleada de vítores se escuchó desde la casa de las águilas cuando los nombrados se levantaron hacia el atril.

— Por parte de la casa Hufflepuff los Prefectos elegidos son la señorita Susan Bones y el señor Ernest McMillan.

También entre ovaciones por parte de su casa los dos fueron a buscar las insignias que les correspondían, aunque se podía ver en el rostro de Ernie como odiaba que lo hubieran llamado por su nombre completo. Viendo su reacción Hermione pensó que Ginny muy posiblemente estaría asesinando mentalmente a McGonagal por haberla llamado Ginevra.

—Y por último pero no menos importante, la casa Slytherin tendrá como Prefectos al señor Travis Murton y a la señorita Pansy Parkinson.

Aunque hubo bastantes miembros de la casa de las serpientes aplaudiendo y felicitando a Murton, Hermione pudo comprobar como quitando a sus amigos más cercanos, nadie de Slytherin quería tener nada que ver con Pansy en su paso hacia el atril, incluso pudo escuchar algún que otro insulto y abucheo.

Aunque nunca había estado digamos en buenos términos con la morena, Hermione no esperaba que los Slytherin la excluyeran así de su círculo. La familia Parkinson siempre había sido fiel a los ideales de pureza profesados por gran parte de la nobleza mágica inglesa, eso anteriormente le había dado a Pansy un estatus muy alto en la casa de las serpientes, siendo solo superada por Malfoy. Además pese a que sus padres se habían librado de Azkaban, sí que había indicaciones de que habían sido partidarios de Voldemort, aunque nunca se pudo llegar a probarse. Por todo esto la Gryffindor no podía comprender la indiferencia hacia ella por parte de los miembros de su casa actualmente.

—¿Desde cuándo los Slytherin odian a Parkinson? Yo siempre pensé que era algo así como la reina del cubil de las serpientes —pregunto Neville confuso por la escena.

—Es por Malfoy —explico Parvati muy segura —al parecer a todo el que se lleva bien con Malfoy los Slytherin lo consideran un traidor a la sangre, por eso Zabini y Nott tienen los mismos problemas, incluso dudo que les dejen volver al equipo de Quidditch este año.

—Lo cierto es que no son solo los Slytherin, muchos en el colegio odian a Malfoy y lo quieren muerto o encerrado —comento Ron con una mueca. No le daba ninguna pena Parkinson, y mucho menos después de lo que le había hecho hoy, aun le dolía su entrepierna.

—Hace unos días Harry y yo disuadimos a unos alumnos de 5º para no atacar a Malfoy a la salida de la biblioteca —dijo Ginny de acuerdo por las palabras de su hermano —las cosas están muy caldeadas en el colegio aun, no sé si fue una buena decisión por parte de McGonagal admitir a Malfoy de nuevo este año.

—Es posible que tengas razón amor, pero confió en su criterio. Dumbledore confiaba en ella así que yo también —respondió el chico del rayo viendo como Pansy volvía a su asiento junto a Malfoy, que inmediatamente le paso el brazo por los hombros consolándola. Ella intento simular una sonrisa para sus amigos pero incluso desde la mesa de Gryfindor podía ver que estaba apenada.

Hermione se sentía confusa, había estado escuchando a sus amigos sin intervenir y no entendía el comportamiento de Malfoy.

Durante esta última semana había pasado mucho tiempo con Draco, si bien no era la persona más jovial del planeta, no se le veía en absoluto preocupado por posibles represalias de otros alumnos. Estaba tan ensimismada con su objetivo que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor dentro del colegio.

—Lo cierto es que Malfoy lo debe estar pasando mal —dijo en voz baja observándo desde su mesa como aun consolaba a Pansy.

—Esta maldita guerra nunca acabara hasta que no olvidemos los rencores Hermione, y eso no va a pasar fácilmente —le respondió Harry también en voz baja solo perceptible por la castaña.

Hermione seguía pensando en las palabras de su mejor amigo cuando escucho hablar de nuevo a la directora.

—Mi más sincera enhorabuena a los nuevos Prefectos, espero que seáis un ejemplo a seguir para toda la escuela y cumpláis con vuestras obligaciones tan bien como cabe esperar. Ahora pasemos a la elección de los dos Premios Anuales.

Los jefes de cada casa que habían sido los encargados de entregar las insignias a sus alumnos volvieron de nuevo a sus asientos en la mesa del profesorado. Dos nuevas insignias aparecieron en el atril además de dos pergaminos sellados.

—Como ya dije hace un par de semanas, estos cargos son uno de los más grandes honores que puede otorgar el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts a un alumno, con ellos tendrán acceso tanto a varios privilegios como a diversos deberes, uno de los cuales será organizar a los Prefectos antes escogidos para que funcionen durante el año escolar.

—Mira Hermione vas a ser mi jefa —Ginny no pudo evitar bromear con la castaña.

—Aún no he ganado Ginny.

—Espera 30 segundos, veras que sí.

Hermione sentía que la confianza que tenían en ella sus amigos a veces era demasiado abrumadora. Quizás por eso se exigía tanto, no quería defraudar a nadie y mucho menos a sí misma.

—Procedo por orden a anunciar a los dos alumnos que ocuparan estos puestos de renombre.

Hermione cerró los ojos y cruzo los dedos pidiendo suerte como había hecho siempre en su vida como muggle.

—Con sumo placer le entrego la primera insignia de Premio Anual de este año a la señorita Hermione Granger —la directora lo dijo henchida de orgullo por su alumna favorita.

Hermione entre vítores y felicitaciones camino hasta la señora que había sido como su madrina desde que llego a Hogwarts.

—La felicito señorita Granger, desde su primer año aquí en Hogwarts sabía que llegaría lejos. Aquí tiene su insignia y este pergamino con una recomendación firmada por el mismísimo ministro Shakelbolt que le abrirá las puertas del Ministerio en cualquier momento que decida.

Hermione dejo que McGonagal le pusiera la insignia y recibió el pergamino enrollado con una gran sonrisa de felicidad. Al fin lo había conseguido, su sueño de estudiar leyes mágicas y entrar a trabajar al ministerio se cumpliría en unos años más, desde allí podría cambiar las cosas en el mundo mágico para paliar todas las injusticias que aun existían.

—Seguidamente debo explicar la elección del siguiente Premio Anual —la directora dejo su alegría por Hermione a un lado y adquirió un semblante serio — Extraordinariamente dos alumnos varones han conseguido la nota máxima en estas pruebas, con lo cual hemos tenido una serie de deliberaciones para ver cuál de ellos meceré el cargo.

Los murmullos y preguntas se extendieron por todo el Gran Salón entre los alumnos, todos querían saber quiénes eran los candidatos y Hermione la primera, si iba a tener que compartir torre con alguien quería saber cuánto antes con quien.

—Los afortunados han sido Draco Malfoy y Henry Burke, los cuales han hecho exámenes extremadamente perfectos.

—¿Dos Slytherin?, espera, ¿desde cuándo Burke es tan listo? —Harry miro a sus amigos preguntando con los ojos si ellos entendían algo.

— No tengo ni idea amor, pero da igual si es uno u otro, Hermione no puede vivir en la misma torre que un Slytherin, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

La castaña escucho por las diferentes mesas como mucha gente se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo que Harry, ¿de donde había sacado Henry Burke esas notas? Además ella misma se cuestionaba otra cosa, si tenía que elegir, ¿prefería a Burke o a Malfoy como compañero?

—Después de una reunión con profesores y miembros del ministerio se ha decidido que en opinión del ejecutivo vigente —McGonagal algo inconforme hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar —El alumno de Slytherin Henry Burke debe ser el nuevo Premio Anual de este año en Hogwarts.

Hermione enmudeció ante la mezcla entre abucheos de disconformidad y aplausos de muchos alumnos en la estancia. La mayoría de los Slytherin se alegraban por su compañero, eso para la castaña era de lo más normal, pero pudo ver como miembros de otras casas también lo animaban como si hubieran ganado una batalla recientemente.

—Pues sí que odian a Malfoy en el colegio, es la primera vez que veo a gente de todas las casas estar de acuerdo en algo. Prefieren que gane con trampas el cabeza de chorlito de Burke antes que darle el cargo —decía Ginny a sus compañeros observando a su alrededor lo mismo que Hermione —porque estoy segura de que ha ganado con trampas, las cuatro neuronas que le quedaban a Burke no son suficientes para conseguir ser Premio Anual en dos semanas.

—¡Esto no es lo que yo vi en mi bola de cristal! —replicaba exaltada Lavender —¡el ganador era Malfoy, y vivía una historia de amor con Hermy!

La aludida y todos sus amigos volvieron la cabeza hacia la rubia como un rayo mirándola como si estuviera loca.

—Yo… es lo que vi… —intento excusarse para no parecer una lunática, no tenía ganas de que le pusieran el sobrenombre de Lovegood.

—Mirar a Malfoy, está sonriendo —observo Neville sin poder creérselo.

Hermione fijo la vista en la mesa de las serpientes. El rubio estaba haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa mientras les decía algo a sus amigos que se veían extremadamente enfadados. En ese momento Pansy Parkinson le dio un abrazo seguramente para intentar consolarlo, tal como hizo el chico antes con ella. Aun así el nunca dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

—No puedo creer que se lo haya tomado tan bien, incluso sonríe —dijo Ron pensando que todo iba bien.

—A veces pareces tonto hermano, mírale bien, es todo una fachada, solo hay que mirarle a los ojos.

Ginny tenía razón, la castaña pudo contemplar en sus ojos grises una enorme cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, no sabía exactamente si era tristeza o simplemente furia por el ataque a su orgullo, al fin y al cabo le acaban de robar una gran oportunidad en la cara. Si algo podía asegurar Hermione, es que Malfoy no estaba sonriendo con sinceridad.

oOo

* * *

Una hora después la castaña salía con sus amigas hacia los terrenos para pasar la tarde. La entrega de cargos había acabado con sus fuerzas y tenía unas ganas enormes de sentarse bajo un árbol a leer un rato. Henry Burke al final había recogido la insignia de Premio Anual, tal y como prefería el ministerio, confirmando así que compartirían torre muy pronto.

—No estoy segura de que pensar de ese Slytherin, no le conozco mucho —expresaba su preocupación Hermione.

—Bueno, yo tampoco se mucho —dijo Ginny. La pelirroja y Luna la habían acompañado hasta su árbol preferido para una pequeña reunión de chicas —solo sé que su familia, los Burke, son una de las familias sangre pura que conforman los Sagrados Veintiocho de Inglaterra, y que nunca se pudo probar que tuvieran ninguna relación con Voldemort.

—También se especula que son los dueños de Borgin y Burkes, y que comercian con artefactos oscuros —Luna como siempre era una gran conocedora del mundo mágico.

—Contra más me contáis menos me gusta…

—Bueno siempre será mejor que Malfoy ¿no crees?

—Aunque no lo creas, después de estos días practicando pociones y hechizos con él, preferiría a Malfoy mil veces —declaro la castaña totalmente segura —ha cambiado mucho más de lo que la gente cree.

—Al final será verdad lo que decía Lavender. Mi inocente Hermione, ¿vas a liarte con Malfoy? —bromeo la pelirroja haciendo sonrojar a su amiga.

—¡NO! —respondió rápidamente la castaña —es solo que prefiero lo conocido, con Malfoy sé a qué atenerme, con Burke es todo una incógnita.

—Bueno pues si no quieres desflorarte con Malfoy, ¿qué tal el nuevo profesor de DCAO? debes admitir que esta para comérselo —la pelirroja no podía evitarlo, meterse con su amiga en cuestiones amorosas era demasiado fácil y divertido.

Hermione recordó entonces al hombre de pelo negro junto a McGonagal.

Cuando la directora acabo de darles las insignias a Burke y a ella, procedió a presentar al nuevo profesor que les enseñaría desde mañana Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un empleo que según decían algunos estaba maldito. Solo Remus Lupin había conseguido ejercer bien como tutor en ese puesto, y aun así fue expulsado igualmente de la escuela.

El hombre en cuestión se llamaba Darius Hitchens, y era un auror traido desde Bulgaria. Al parecer estudio en Durmstrang y se había pasado los últimos 5 años cazando magos oscuros por el este de Europa, trabajando mucho sobre todo estos últimos meses, cuando la guerra había hecho salir a muchos de sus escondrijos.

—Yo también creo que es guapo, pero no creo que dure mucho, ya sabéis lo de la maldición —la rubia en verdad creía en esas cosas —deberías darte prisa Hermione.

—Merlín chicas dejarme en paz —Hermione no podía con Ginny y Luna cuando se ponían de Celestinas.

La castaña paso un rato más hablando con sus amigas hasta que se fueron buscar a Harry y a los demás, que lo más probable es que estuvieran jugando Quiddich. A diferencia de los demás magos y brujas que Hermione conocía, ella odiaba volar, y por ende no pensaba ponerse a jugar el deporte oficial del mundo mágico por mucho que todos los demás intentaran convencerla. Este hecho hacia que se quedara muchas veces sola leyendo, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto, en realidad era su pasatiempo favorito.

—Al fin puedo empezar con la nueva edición de "Hogwarts, Una Historia", ¿habrán incluido la guerra? ¿dirá algo de mí? —pensando en eso Hermione pudo discernir una cabellera rubia que conocía muy bien moviéndose rápidamente varita en mano, sus pasos lo dirigían al Bosque Prohibido.

A la Gryffindor le pareció bastante raro cuanto menos. Malfoy había tenido que aguantar en el Gran Salon una enorme humillación pública por culpa de Burke y el ministerio, le habían robado el título sin explicaciones. La castaña no estaba segura que podría ser capaz de hacer ahora mismo el Slytherin si estaba tan cabreado como pensaba.

—Una vez no confié en Harry cuando nos dijo que Malfoy tramaba algo, no puedo volver a ser tan inocente— se dijo Hermione para convencerse a sí misma antes de salir en persecución del ex-mortifago.


	11. Secretos en el Bosque

!Hola! Se que saque el capítulo anterior ayer mismo, pero anoche me entraron muchas ganas de escribir y apenas he dormido por terminarlo :P

Se que los capítulos de ahora están un poco mas serios pero pronto vendrá alguno con mas situaciones cómicas, al fin y al cabo es lo que me gusta leer, y espero que a vosotras también.

Quiero agradecer a todas/os por el apoyo tanto en Facebook como aquí en FanFiction, sobre todo mención especial a Vic Black y artemisvan89, que llevan animándome a seguir desde que empece y adoro mucho sus comentarios. Los reviews y likes ayudan mucho a mejorar mi estado de animo, así que si queréis que me vuelva a quedar sin dormir para sacar capitulo mas os vale que me dejéis muchos! XD

* * *

**Capítulo 11 — Secretos en el Bosque**

* * *

oOo

—Cálmate Minerva, sé que no te gusta esta situación pero no podemos hacer nada ahora mismo.

—¡Horace los dos sabemos que ese chico hizo trampas! ¡no pasas de aprobar de milagro las asignaturas a elaborar las mejores pociones de tu promoción en tres meses de verano!

—Lo entendemos Minerva pero ninguno sabemos cómo lo hizo, como bien dice Horace no podemos hacer nada de momento, la mejor solución es esperar y ver qué ocurre —la nueva jefa de casa Septima Vector intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la animaga sin éxito.

—Además el Ministerio no cambiara de opinión, odian la idea de un ex-mortifago como Premio Anual —afirmo la profesora de Herbologia.

—Me da igual Pomona, estoy segura de que este asunto no ha llegado a oídos del ministro Shacklebolt, últimamente algunos funcionarios del Ministerio toman demasiadas decisiones sin él.

—Aun así no nos conviene pelear contra el Ministerio en esto, ya costo bastante que el consejo de padres del colegio permitiera el regreso del chico. Lo mejor sería dejar todo tal y como está por ahora.

—Bien Filius, lo dejaremos por ahora, pero si alguno de vosotros encuentra alguna prueba de que el señor Burke hizo trampas, me da igual si tengo que enfrentarme al Ministerio o al consejo, Draco Malfoy será Premio Anual como merece. No me hice directora de Hogwarts para que ningún organismo externo me dé órdenes.

Los profesores allí reunidos se miraron entre si preocupados, sabían que su compañera y amiga Minerva tenía razón, pero no querían que acabara como Dumbledore hace unos años, cuando el Ministerio prácticamente controlo Howgarts a golpe de decreto.

—Ahora por favor marchaos, necesito un momento a solas para pensar —despidió a su plantilla de profesores sentándose en el sillón tras su mesa.

Una vez hubieron salido del despacho, a la antigua jefa de Gryffindor las gafas ahora mismo le estorbaban. Quitándoselas las dejó en la mesa con cuidado, y cerrando los ojos profundamente se agarró el puente de la nariz dando un largo suspiro.

—Veo que estas en apuros Minerva —escucho la directora al cuadro de su antiguo colega.

—No sé qué hacer Albus, mi mente dice que lo deje estar, que el colegio acaba de reabrir sus puertas y no podemos tener estos problemas — la directora hablaba sin salir de su pose pensativa—pero mi corazón me dice que el chico Malfoy se merece el cargo, al fin y al cabo logro sus puntuaciones con su ingenio y talento.

—Yo no soy el director ahora Minerva, pero ya sabes lo que yo hubiera hecho. Hogwarts es un colegio, no un organismo del estado, este castillo existe para educar a las próximas generaciones, y no solo en magia, sino en valores.

—Entonces que consejo me das.

—Creo que no tengo que darte ningún consejo mi vieja amiga, tu misma se lo has dicho a tus profesores, espera y se paciente, si encontráis algo que delate al señor Burke, tienes todo mi apoyo para hacer lo que creas conveniente.

—Echo de menos nuestras conversaciones y riñas, de cuando aún estabas vivo.

—No tienes porque Minerva sigo aquí, aunque solo en parte, y te ayudare con mis consejos siempre que pueda, al igual que los demás directores que ya pasaron por problemas como los que tú tienes ahora.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda para mantener el colegio como debe ser Albus, lo prometo —se repitió una y otra vez una directora McGonagal envalentonada por las palabras de su querido mentor.

* * *

oOo

—Se puede saber dónde va el maldito hurón votador —se decía Hermione mientras seguía a una distancia segura a su antiguo enemigo Draco Malfoy.

La castaña no entendía a donde se dirigía el rubio, había entrado en el bosque prohibido y no hacía más que adentrarse por la espesura sin rumbo fijo.

—Como no pare ya le tiro una maldición a las piernas, yo no estoy hecha para estas caminatas.

Como si el Slytherin la hubiera escuchado, diviso escondida tras un arbusto como el rubio se detenía delante de un árbol enorme. Acto seguido Draco lanzo un encantamiento escudo que rodeo el tronco entero protegiéndolo de cualquier daño. Después se alejó unos metros y aunque llevaba un rato observando no pudo evitar asustarse de lo que paso a continuación.

—¡Pero que narices! —susurro la castaña a modo de sorpresa.

Hermione contemplaba atonita como Malfoy atacaba al árbol con todo tipo de hechizos destructivos, desde Bombardas e Incendios, hasta algunas maldiciones que nunca había visto. El objetivo resistía perfectamente sin ningún tipo de daño gracias al encantamiento protector pero el sonido de las explosiones se escuchaba como un auténtico estruendo.

—¡Maldito Burke!

—¡Maldito Ministerio!

—¡Maldito Hogwarts!

—¡Malditos todos!

…

Los improperios salían de la boca del chico con cada nuevo hechizo que expedía su varita. El rubio se estaba desahogando en un lugar apartado de todos para que nadie lo viera. Se podían ver lágrimas en sus ojos que caían por su rostro más y más con cada hechizo que pronunciaba.

—Lo cierto es que no puedo culparle — pensó Hermione, ella podía entender el enojo del hurón después de lo acontecido en el Gran Salon hace unas horas.

Sin quererlo, la castaña perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de culo al ser impulsada hacia atrás por el aire creado por una Bombarda extremadamente potente.

—¡Auch, mi culo! —se quejó por el dolor al darse de espaldas contra el suelo.

El rubio se asustó al escuchar un ruido tras él y sin pensar mucho lo que hacía descargo un hechizo Flipendo contra el arbusto donde estaba Hermione escondida.

—!Protego! —alcanzo a invocar la castaña justo para defenderse y salir de su escondite encontrándose con un sorprendido Draco.

—¿Granger? ¿¡Pero que mierda haces aquí!?

—¡Eso podría preguntarte yo maldito hurón! ¡Casi me matas!

—¡Un Flipendo no te mata estúpida! ¡pero aun no me respondiste!, ¿qué coño haces aquí espiándome?

— Me perdí buscando el baño. ¿Y tú que haces intentando quemar el bosque a base de Bombardas?

—¿Me estabas siguiendo? ¿Ya no hay privacidad en este maldito colegio?

Pillada… pensó Hermione.

—No te estaba siguiendo, ¿acaso crees que todo va sobre ti? Tu ego es del tamaño de un hipogrifo.

—Mi ego es del tamaño necesario para saber que me has seguido hasta aquí, estamos a una milla de distancia de los terrenos del colegio, creo que el baño te queda lejos ratón de biblioteca.

Hermione no sabía por dónde salir esta vez, nunca pensó en la posibilidad de que la pillaran cuando empezó a seguir al rubio.

—Vale puede ser que te haya seguido, ¿pero qué esperabas que hiciera? ¡te vi entrar en el bosque a toda velocidad con tu varita, era demasiado raro!

—Y claro como no soy de fiar la chica de oro debía cerciorarse de que no volvía a meter mortifagos en Hogwarts ¿no?

—¡Eso no es así! —¿pero qué clase de mente analítica tenía el Sherlock este?, la estaba cazando en todo.

—Bien pues tranquila Granger, solo venía a desahogarme un poco sin hacer daño a nadie, pero eh, puedes seguirme al baño la próxima vez si quieres, seguro que allí intento asesinar a los retretes con un par de Avadas.

—¡Eres un jodido capullo! te estoy diciendo que no es así — la castaña solo podía pensar en que era una mentirosa patológica, incluso cuando sabía que la habían pillado, no podía admitirlo. Debía trabajar en eso.

—Lo que tú digas Granger, si ni McGonagal ni el Ministerio pueden fiarse de mí porque ibas a empezar tú ahora. ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!

La castaña se sentía realmente mal por esas palabras. Lo que dijo era cierto, Malfoy llevaba meses siendo lo que vendría a llamarse un ciudadano modelo según el Profeta, había evitado sus viejos hábitos al tratar con las demás personas, ya no se juntaba con la gente que aun conservaba prejuicios de sangre, y no había ninguna prueba que indicase que hubiera hecho nada ilegal. ¿Entonces porque lo había seguido hasta aquí? Decidió que lo mejor era confesar.

—Mira "Draco", es cierto te seguí, aunque no estoy segura de porqué. Quizá pensé que después de la faena que te hicieron los del ministerio estarías cabreado e intentarías algo. Lo siento vale, no se me da tan bien confiar en la gente desde la guerra.

Draco la miraba con desconfianza, no le cabreaba tanto que le hubiera seguido, lo cierto es que entrar así en el bosque prohibido era raro, lo que le enfadaba era que le hubiera visto en un estado tan débil, desatado contra un árbol y llorando a mares como un crio pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Que viste? —el rubio necesitaba saber que su momento en horas bajas seguía siendo solo suyo.

—A ti cabreado lanzando hechizos y llorando —le dijo la castaña, ya no tenía nada que guardar o esconder.

—Bien pues no viste nada, ¿entendido? ¡Nada! —el rubio no procesaba que le hubieran pillado llorando, si quiera su padre le había visto nunca llorar, no podía permitirse aparentar debilidad en Malfoy Manior.

—Malfoy lo siento en serio, pero podemos ayudarte, estoy segura que McGonagal sabe que Burke hizo trampas solo hay que probarlo de alguna forma —intentaba razonar la castaña con él.

—No necesito vuestra ayuda Granger, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso eres tan inteligente y tan estúpida a la vez?

El insulto ofendió mucho a Hermione pero al ver las lágrimas de nuevo a punto de salir en los ojos del rubio prefirió dejarlo pasar.

—!Bien pues explícamelo! —Le reto la castaña —¡si tan estúpida soy dime que pasa!

—¿En serio piensas que el Ministerio le dará un empleo a alguien de mi familia? ¡Incluso los Slytherin y las demás casas nobles nos odian! —Draco hizo una pausa en la que pareció que estaba a punto de derrumbarse —Nunca dejaran que mi familia vuelva a tener nada… aun con mi padre muerto.

Hermione no comprendía estas últimas palabras, los Malfoy lo tenían todo, eran ricos. Ni si quiera entendía por qué Draco necesitaba tan desesperadamente ser Premio Anual, a parte del prestigio un acceso al ministerio era innecesario para él, no tenía por qué trabajar si no quería, podía mantenerse de su cámara en Gringotts perfectamente el resto de su vida.

—No lo entiendo, ¿es por vuestro orgullo como familia? ¿Queréis volver a estar en la cima de la nobleza inglesa?

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una risa apagada, la castaña no entendía nada, no sabía nada.

—Me da igual el orgullo de los Malfoy, y mucho menos estar en la cima, lo único que me interesa es la supervivencia de mi familia.

—No te entiendo —en serio cada vez estaba más confusa.

—¿Sabes cómo nos dejaron libres? ¿Por qué no fuimos a Azkaban?

—Tu madre y tu salisteis por el testimonio de Harry, el me lo contó. De tu padre no tengo idea, siempre fue algo que no pude explicar, como podía seguir libre un asesino, con perdón claro.

—No te disculpes, a cada quien lo que es. Hace años que deje de tenerle aprecio a mi padre —el rubio se estaba sincerando más que nunca, era liberador hablar de estas cosas con alguien.

—¿Cómo salió Lucius? —la curiosidad la estaba matando.

—Con oro, así de simple. Vacío todas las cuentas en Gringotts, vendió todas las empresas, los terrenos, todo.

—¿En serio el Ministerio se dejó comprar así, sin más?

—No seas ilusa Granger, ¿Cómo crees que se libró después de la primera guerra? exactamente igual, el oro puede dar más conexiones que cualquier acto o palabra. Simplemente esta vez le costó mucho más de lo que pensaba.

—¿Entonces a tu madre y a ti no os queda nada?

—Nos queda la mansión en Malfoy Manior. Ahora soy el jefe de mi familia, pero esa propiedad no podría venderla ni aunque quisiera, el contrato está vinculado a la sangre de los Malfoy —explico Draco a una muy perpleja castaña —Pero eso no es lo más divertido, ahora ni si quiera podemos usarla para vivir por temor a que nos maten en ella… Aunque debo admitir que tampoco quería quedarme allí, demasiados malos recuerdos.

Hermione no sabía exactamente qué decir, la familia más rica de Inglaterra y probablemente una de las más ricas del mundo estaba en la ruina. ¿Qué palabras podían salir de su boca que consolasen a Malfoy?, no existían tales palabras.

—Pensé… solo por un segundo, que si conseguía ser Premio Anual y el Ministerio se veía obligado a contratarme, podría empezar de cero, darle a mi madre una nueva vida

El rubio se movió lentamente para sentarse en una roca cercana.

—Pero no, nunca nos van a dejar volver a la comunidad mágica. Los pecados de mi familia no se olvidan tan fácil, solo nos queda desaparecer de los libros, después de 1000 años de historia la caída de los Malfoy será culpa mía…

El Slytherin se veía perdido con la mirada fija en el suelo. Parecía totalmente indefenso, ya no lloraba, pero su rostro era el de alguien que no sabía que más hacer para avanzar.

—Draco, no es tu culpa… tu padre provoco todo esto…

—Quizá deberíamos haber muerto junto a mi padre… al menos no tendríamos que luchar contra toda la comunidad mágica por el mero hecho de existir…

Hermione no sabe exactamente cuándo o cómo fue que paso, pero unos instantes después se encontraba con el rostro hundido en el cuello del rubio abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

No sabría decir si fueron las palabras de Malfoy que la habían llegado a afectar tanto o simplemente que no podía ver a nadie así de roto sin que se moviera algo en su interior. Su primer impulso fue el de confortar al Slytherin olvidando quien era él y quien era ella.

—Pero que… ¿Granger? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —el rubio intento soltarse de la chica sorprendido.

Hermione dejo de abrazarle y sosteniéndole por los hombros obligándole a mirarla directamente a los ojos para captar su atención.

—Escúchame Malfoy, ni se te ocurra rendirte ¿entendido? Eres inteligente, astuto, decidido, quizá algo vanidoso y orgulloso, pero increíblemente capaz a tu manera. Te aseguro que eres todo eso porque te conozco, llevamos años discutiendo, se mas de ti que muchos de los que se hacían pasar por tus amigos antes de que te creyeran un traidor. Eres el príncipe de los Slytherin por derecho, siempre lo has sido, y no por tu apellido, sino por ti mismo, y si alguien puede salir de esta y hacer ver a todos que habéis cambiado, ese eres tú.

Draco no sabía que decir, estaba tan sorprendido que no le salían las palabras de la boca.

Nunca pudo si quiera llegar a imaginar que la chica a la que había despreciado de todas las maneras posibles, que había visto como torturaban delante suyo sin atreverse a hacer nada por evitarlo, que había odiado siempre por ser mejor que el en todas las asignaturas, admitiría conocerle lo suficiente como para decirle a la cara todo lo que necesitaba oír para seguir adelante.

Hermione no advirtió cuándo se había acercado tanto el rostro del rubio al suyo, pero ahora mismo podía sentir la respiración de Draco en sus mejillas. Fijándose en los rasgos del rubio sus ojos la tenían hipnotizada, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, apreciándolos bien su color gris claro era casi antinatural, aunque pudo distinguir un brillo azulado en ellos que los hacia aún más preciosos a la luz del atardecer. Embelesada como estaba apenas noto como sus labios se habían ido acercando hasta casi rozarse, el aliento del rubio entraba por en su boca entreabierta dándole una calidez que jamás había sentido antes.

—Granger... —Draco observo detenidamente las facciones en el rostro de la castaña que estaba a centímetros del suyo, la conocía hace años pero nunca se había parado a verla de verdad. Sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro fascinante. Su piel alrededor era fina y bien cuidada, a pesar de sus notables ojeras por estudiar demasiado. Tenía una nariz respingona que perfilaba como una obra de arte las demás facciones de su rostro, el cual ya no tenía nada de infantil, era el de una verdadera mujer, notablemente preciosa a su parecer. Sus labios, eran finos pero carnosos, de un rojo apagado pero natural, sin necesidad de lápiz labial, simplemente perfectos. Y lo estaban llamando tentadoramente para que los probara, casi podía rozarles y no podía ni quería controlarse…

Sin pensárselo demasiado junto sus labios a los suyos dándole un casto beso que fue yendo a mas con cada segundo que pasaron tocándose, sus labios se movían lentamente contra los de la chica saboreándolos como si se trataran de una delicia que acababa de probar. Sus manos fueron a su baja espalda abrazándola posesivamente para atraerla más hacia el temiendo que la castaña se separara de él.

—Draco espera… —musito su nombre de pila la Gryffindor intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

El rubio no escucho el llamado o simplemente lo ignoro, quería seguir con ese beso que se negaba a terminar. Aprovechando sus palabras vio el momento perfecto para profundizar sus deseos e introducir un poco su lengua explorando la boca de la castaña. Buscaba encontrar el sabor a chocolate que llevaba sintiendo desde que comenzó el contacto con sus labios.

La Gryffindor no pudo más y en vez de escapar, paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza del rubio colgándose de su cuello y acercándole aún más a ella. Gimió delicadamente con la invasión en su boca abriendo más sus labios para permitirle entrar completamente y estudiar el tacto y el sabor del rubio, su lengua tenía gusto con un toque a manzana y menta que la hacía soñar despierta.

Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaron allí besándose ella y Draco entre los arboles del bosque prohibido, pero cuando los sentidos nublados por el deseo volvieron a sus mentes, el atardecer se había ido y la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Sin mirarse ni una sola vez, los dos volvieron caminando al colegio en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Entraron por las enormes puertas y fueron directos hacia el final del corredor donde se separarían sus caminos. Solo hubo un pequeño contacto entre sus ojos y unas palabras sin sentimiento ni tono definidos antes de alejarse cada uno hacia su sala común.

—Buenas noches, Granger…

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy…

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y poniéndose el pijama se metió en la cama segura de que hoy no iba a poder dormir, no al menos mientras ese sabor a manzana verde siguiera en sus labios.


	12. Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras

.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 — Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras**

* * *

oOo

Draco no había dormido nada esa noche. No era algo nuevo para él pasarse las noches despierto, pero habitualmente solía ser culpa de sus terrores nocturnos, no de un sabor a chocolate en su lengua que le había mortificado hasta bien entrada la mañana.

—Draco ¿estas mejor ya de tus pesadillas? Anoche no me pediste que te encantara con Petrificus Totalus, se me hizo raro —le dijo su amigo castaño camino a la primera clase del día.

—No es eso Theo, simplemente es que no he podido dormir en toda la noche.

Desde hacía más de una semana Draco le pedía cada noche a uno de sus amigos que le petrificaran para dormir, no porque eso le ayudara a conseguir el sueño que tanto necesitaba, sino porque con sus terrores nocturnos a veces se levantaba de la cama y no sabía lo que hacía. Tenía miedo de dañar a alguien.

La segunda noche en el castillo casi mata a Blaise con un abrecartas mientras tenía una pesadilla. Soñaba con Greyback, este le perseguía por la mansión para convertirle en lobo, el rubio intentaba defenderse como podía dado que no tenía su varita, así que un cuchillo debía bastar… y casi basta, gracias a Theo que uso Desmaius para aturdirle Draco no mato a su amigo esa noche.

—Bueno, pues intenta no dormirte en clase, ahora tenemos DCAO con el nuevo profesor y por lo que escuche de una amiga no tiene pinta de caerle muy bien los magos oscuros, y ya sabes que para los aurores de hoy día, si eres un Slytherin eres un mortifago en potencia.

—Tranquilo por una noche sin dormir no voy a caer muerto en la mesa.

—Ya pero no llevas una noche sino cuatro días Draco —Blaise se metió en la conversación intentando hacer ver al rubio que su insomnio cada vez iba a peor.

—¡Sí que he dormido en estos cuatro días!

—Claro, unas cinco horas, pero no por día, en total Draco, en total…

—Suficiente…

—Mira colega, te prometimos que no se lo diríamos a Pansy si la cosa no empeoraba pero si no duermes esta noche del tirón mañana vas a la enfermería con ella tirando de tu oreja. ¿Entendido? —declaro Theo amenazante.

—Sois un coñazo ¿os lo he dicho alguna vez?

—Demasiadas, venga vamos, entremos a clase que va a empezar y quiero ver como es ese auror búlgaro.

—El último búlgaro que vino se intentó tirar a Granger, quizá con este pase lo mismo —bromeo Blaise recordando a Krum.

Draco puso una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la referencia al jugador de Quiddich y a Granger. No estaba seguro de porqué pero las palabras del moreno no le habían hecho ninguna gracia, es más, causaron un repentino sentimiento de aversión hacia el nuevo profesor aun sin conocerle todavía.

Al entrar al aula lo primero que encontró fue a la causante de su insomnio más reciente, allí sentada hablando con la comadreja pequeña sin darse cuenta de su presencia, simplemente reía de algo que había dicho la pelirroja. Aun podía sentir sus labios en los suyos, esa sensación placentera que debía obligarse a olvidar cuanto antes.

Para Draco no había significado nada la tarde de ayer, o al menos eso quería pensar, simplemente había sido un arrebato del momento. Sus sentimientos estaban desordenados por culpa del estrés producido de sus actuales circunstancias, así que busco la forma más fácil de apartarlos como siempre hacia. En esta ocasión fue con Granger, como bien podría haber sido con cualquier otra, simplemente la tenía más cerca y él estaba en sus horas más bajas, había sido conveniente.

Se había auto convencido de ello durante toda la noche buscando la explicación al porqué de su aventura con la castaña, y su mente racional había llegado únicamente a esa conclusión, porque las demás eran absurdas para un Malfoy.

Aunque entonces, ¿por qué pensar en la castaña con otro le revolvía el estómago haciéndolo sentir tan mal?

—Supongo que son los últimos, siéntense señores, aún quedan bancos libres atrás —les dijo el nuevo profesor urgiéndoles a sentarse.

Al escuchar al búlgaro hablar con alguien la castaña al fin se dio cuenta de los tres muchachos que se movían por su lado hacia el fondo del aula. Una mirada encontrada con el rubio al pasar fue lo único necesario para hacer que Hermione bajase la vista hasta su pupitre aprendiéndose cada veta de la madera que lo formaba. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, sus mejillas prácticamente eran del color del pelo de su amiga, la cual no descuidó el hecho de que algo extraño pasaba con la castaña. Una sonrisa feliz apareció en su rostro imaginando situaciones, esto podía usarlo.

Draco avanzó hasta la última mesa sentándose junto a Pansy que le recibió nada más llegar con una reprimenda.

—Pareces un Dementor ¿has descansado algo esta noche al menos? —se preocupó la morena viendo la tez pálida en exceso del rubio.

—Estoy bien Pansy, no empieces por la mañana tan temprano por favor, mira al profesor ¿no es guapo?, hazle eso que haces con los ojos de pestañear muy rápido y ponle carita de cachorrillo abandonado o algo...

—Si tú estás bien yo soy Morgana Le Fay en todo su esplendor, y yo no hago nada raro con los ojos imbécil. Luego tu y yo nos vamos a la enfermería como que me apellido Parkinson, y vosotros —dijo señalando a sus dos amigos en el banco delante de ellos —me ayudáis a llevarle aunque sea a la fuerza.

Draco prefirió dejar de escuchar a la morena y centro su atención en el hombre que les daría clase durante este año. A primera vista se veía joven y animado, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa, eran oscuros y fríos, y se veían endurecidos por las situaciones que debía haber vivido en su corta carrera como auror.

—Buenos días a todos, me presentare para que vayamos conociéndonos, me llamo Darius Hitchens, soy originario de Inglaterra aunque he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en Bulgaria, donde asistí a Dumstrang hasta graduarme. Un año después volví a este país para unirme al departamento de aurores, adiestrándome para luchar contra magos oscuros especificamente. Mi primera misión fue volver a Bulgaria donde he pasado los últimos 5 años atrapando a los agentes del Señor Tenebroso allí escondidos.

El hombre paro un segundo de hablar examinando a sus nuevos alumnos, en especial a algunos Slytherin de los que se sabía públicamente que sus familias habían tenido conexión con Voldemort.

—Debo advertir, que soy un hombre que no entiende de grises, solo veo blanco o negro, la vida me ha dado a entender que solo existen esos colores en el alma de la gente. Sé que hay aquí varios alumnos que han tenido sus sondeos con la magia negra, unos más que otros. —su vista se dirigió hacia el rubio que se sentaba en la parte de atrás mientras seguía con su advertencia —Aviso desde ahora que no permitiré ningún tipo de uso de estas artes en mi clase, aunque si les enseñare a cancelar sus efectos y a defenderse de ellas.

La clase era conjunta entre alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los primeros veían al profesor como un héroe que había luchado contra mortifagos y vencido. Los miembros de la casa de las serpientes no les convencía tanto el búlgaro, si en verdad era como decía, seguramente lo pasarían mal con este nuevo tutor.

—El ministerio considera que para luchar contra la magia oscura solo hace falta saber hechizos defensivos y de desarme, sin necesidad de conocer los encantamientos con los que te atacarían sus usuarios, alegan que son artes prohibidas.

El hombre de pelo negro como la noche se acercó a su mesa para coger el libro de DCAO, y prendiéndole fuego con un hechizo no verbal lo tiro a la basura.

—Yo creo lo contrario y os enseñare en consecuencia. Debéis conocer los hechizos que usan los magos oscuros, debéis conocer sus efectos, debéis conocer cómo defenderos de ellos o contrarrestarlos, y eso es lo que os voy a enseñar este año.

Murmullos se escuchaban por toda la clase después de las declaraciones del tutor. Había muchos alumnos que aun recordaban su año con el falso Ojo Loco Moody y su enseñanza de las maldiciones imperdonables. Y aun peor era los que vivieron la asignatura de Artes Oscuras el curso anterior, lo que les obligaron a hacer con los niños de primer año nunca se borraría de su memoria.

—Profesor Hitchens, no estoy seguro de que aprender hechizos de magia negra sea buena idea la verdad, y creo que todos están de acuerdo conmigo…

—¿Quién dijo que les enseñaría magia negra señor Potter? No, lo que he dicho es que les enseñare a identificarla y a defenderse de ella.

Draco no sabía exactamente que esperar de este hombre, no entendía muy bien su lógica, ¿quería que vieran hechizos de magia oscura para enseñar a cómo defenderse de ellos? ¿Pero con eso no estaba indirectamente enseñándoles Artes Oscuras?

—Por ejemplo, ¿alguien sabría decirme alguna maldición que esté considerada Artes Oscuras?

Como no la mano de la sabelotodo Granger estaba en alto la primera, había unas cuantas más arriba pero la de ella siempre tenía que ser la primera en asomarse por encima de las cabezas. Draco a veces pensaba que tenía algún tipo de fetiche erótico con responder preguntas en clase, ¿se masturbaría pensando ello? descarto ese pensamiento en seguida. El dominaba muchas maldiciones consideradas oscuras pero no era buena idea ir pregonando sus conocimientos en magia negra.

—Adelante señorita…

—Granger, Hermione Granger, y he leído en la biblioteca sobre una creada por un mago tenebroso llamado Urquhart Rackharrow.

—Oh lo conozco señorita Granger, se refiere a la maldición de entrañas. Como comprenderéis no voy a mostrárosla pero es un buen ejemplo para lo que quiero explicaros.

Draco recordaba esa maldición muy bien, había visto al mismo Voldemort usarla en prisioneros, experimentando con ella. Al Lord Tenebroso le encantaba probar nuevas formas de tortura, a veces con sus cautivos, a veces con sus mortifagos, el incluido.

—Esta maldición funciona obligando al cuerpo del que la recibe a expulsar sus entrañas del cuerpo por la boca, esto provoca una muerte casi instantánea claro está. ¿Alguno de vosotros podría decirme como defenderte de este hechizo?

—¿Con un Protego? —respondió un Gryffindor de la edad de Ginny algo nervioso.

—Bien, eso podría funcionar, aunque dependería del lanzador, es una maldición muy poderosa y tendríais que hacer un encantamiento de escudo aún más poderoso. ¿Entendéis ya la dinámica que quiero usar en el curso?, claro está también practicaremos hechizos ofensivos y defensivos, pero creo que es necesario que sepáis a que podéis llegar a enfrentaros en el mundo real.

Todos, incluido Harry y varios de los alumnos que hasta hace unos minutos tenían dudas del profesor se relajaron dándole la razón al señor Hitchens.

—Bien sigamos, ¿alguien sabe otro hechizo del que podamos aprender a defendernos?

—Conozco una maldición —dijo Parvati con algo de miedo —bueno la menciono mi tío que es sanador en San Mungo, dijo que una vez tuvieron que intentar curar a un enfermo que había sido infectado con un hechizo llamado Parasitae.

—Oh, conozco de oídas esa maldición, según tengo entendido crea un parásito carnívoro dentro del cuerpo que se va comiendo al huésped desde el interior. Además es un bicho muy difícil de matar, si lo intentas matar puede llegar a envenenar al portador antes de morir. No es una maldición agradable que digamos, aunque tiene un contrahechizo muy efectivo, ¿alguien sabe cuál es?

Nadie de la clase había escuchado hablar de ese hechizo antes, es mas, a alguno se le puso la carne de gallina al escuchar sobre el parasito devorador que se te instalaba a modo de hotel dentro tuyo. Draco estaba seguro que era el único que había visto ese hechizo en acción, el mortifago Yaxley solía usarlo mucho para interrogar, una horita con ese parasito dentro y soltabas más la lengua que con veritaserum.

—¿Nadie?, no os preocupéis es normal no son hechizos a los que todo el mundo se enfrente cada día, de eso se tratan estas clases.

Draco estaba aburrido, no pensaba participar en estas clases, lo que menos necesitaba es que le acusaran de saber magia de la más oscura que existe, esto sumado a su cansancio estaba empezando a adormecerse, lo cual hubiera sido bueno si fuera en otro momento y no en plena clase. Luchando por mantenerse despierto escucho a alguien llamarlo por su nombre.

—Señor Malfoy, vuelva con nosotros, veo que se aburre en mi clase. ¿Podría decirnos entonces la forma de curar esta maldición?, según tengo entendido usted podría ser un portento en el tema de las Artes Oscuras, le viene de familia.

El rubio no contesto inmediatamente, esa mención a su familia no le había hecho ninguna gracia, ¿Quién se creía el búlgaro ese? Si, su familia había tratado con Artes Oscuras mucho tiempo, pero eso no le daba derecho al profesor a ir pregonándolo en clase delante de todos, mucho menos cuando él y su madre estaban intentando dejar ese pasado atrás.

—Lo siento profesor, no sé nada sobre ese hechizo —respondió Draco con resentimiento.

—No puedo creerle señor Malfoy… seguro que alguna vez ha visto como lo usaba algún mortifago, no por nada tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, aunque le perdonara el Wizengamot, la calavera no se borra ¿verdad?

—Señor creo que eso ha estado fuera de lugar —Pansy con muy mal genio se levantó de su asiento defendiendo a su compañero de mesa que se encontraba algo desconcertado igual que el resto de la clase.

Ese búlgaro bastardo se estaba pasando de la raya, ya dijo al empezar que no veía la vida en grises, pero Draco no esperaba de ninguna manera que le atacara tan directamente.

—Puedo asegurarle que nunca había visto ese hechizo en mi vida… —declaro al final el rubio intentando salir del hoyo.

—Bueno, si usted lo dice no tengo otra opción que creerle ¿no es así señor Malfoy?. Entonces os enseñare la forma de libraros del animalito come carne fácilmente y con seguridad. Es un simple hechizo variante del Expulso mucho menos destructivo y más metódico, se llama Depulso Parasitae, y el movimiento de varita es tan simple como esto —el hombre hizo un movimiento de varita bastante fácil que Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba del auror, ese hechizo era incorrecto, dudaba si quiera que existiera. La maldición Parasitae era muy especial, si se conjuraba mal era posible que en vez de crear un parásito en el enemigo, creara uno dentro del lanzador.

—Señorita Granger ya que esta en primera fila, podría levantarse y realizar el hechizo con el movimiento que le acabo de enseñar, me han comentado que es usted la mejor alumna de su año.

—Gracias profesor, puedo intentarlo —el rubio contempló como Granger se levantaba algo cohibida por el maldito búlgaro, el cual cada vez le caía peor.

Draco estaba cada vez más ansioso, Hermione practicaba el movimiento de varita delante de la clase sin decir las palabras mientras el maldito profesor no dejaba de observarle fijamente esperando algo con una sonrisa.

—El muy cabrón le ha dicho mal el hechizo, está esperando que yo intervenga para delatarme como conocedor de Artes Oscuras —pensó Draco extremadamente alarmado —No puedo arriesgarme, podrían reabrir el juicio contra mí, meterme en Azkaban, la única razón por la que estoy fuera es por Potter y porque todos creen que solo soy un chico con la marca en el brazo, si se enteran de que fui entrenado por mi querida y loca tía Bella como mortifago podrían pensarse dos veces lo de mantener mi libertad.

El rubio sabía que en cualquier momento Granger diría las palabras, y con eso era muy probable que creara un maldito parásito en su interior sin saberlo. No quería que pasara pero su pellejo iba antes que el de ella, en realidad a él debería darle igual lo que le ocurriera a la castaña, así que decidió que se mantendría callado.

Unos segundos después la Gryffindor ya controlaba el movimiento de la varita y se preparaba para entonar el hechizo.

—Depulso Parasit…

—¡ESPERA! —Draco habría usado su cabeza como un martillo contra la pared si supiera porque narices había hablado.

—¿Si señor Malfoy, quiere decir algo? —El Slytherin ya odiaba a ese tío…

—No es Depulso Parasitae, sino Dextego Parasitae…

—¿Y usted sabe eso como exactamente?

—Simplemente lo sé, no tengo obligación de decirle como, pero si Granger hubiera dicho mal el encantamiento podría haber creado un parásito en su interior en vez de expulsar el de otro —si el muy bastardo del búlgaro quería joderlo no pensaba callarse que casi pone en peligro a una de sus alumnas.

Hermione volvió la cabeza al profesor Hitchens desconcertada, ¿cómo que casi crea un parásito dentro de ella? ¿y el profesor lo sabía?

—¿Sabía usted eso señor Hitchens? —la castaña necesitaba una respuesta cuanto antes, y más le valía ser buena o se iba a enterar de quien era Hermione Jane Granger.

—Claro que no lo sabía señorita Granger, pero el señor Malfoy tiene razón, es Dextego Parasitae, habrá sido una confusión mía, espero que me perdone, en ningún caso era mi intención hacerle daño.

—Ya… ¿puedo sentarme? —pregunto Hermione aun desconfiada.

—Por supuesto, vuelva a su asiento. Señor Malfoy debo darle las gracias, sin sus conocimientos habría empezado con muy mal pie este nuevo trabajo, me gustaría hablar con usted en algún momento a solas sobre este tema.

—!Jodido búlgaro! no piensa dejar este asunto en paz, encima de que me hace una encerrona ahora quiere hablar conmigo, ¡no tengo nada que hablar con ese idiota! —pensaba el rubio mirando fijamente al artífice de sus problemas — Y encima convence a Granger tan fácilmente, Merlin, si cuando digo que es demasiado inocente es por algo.

La clase siguió durante un rato más aunque sin ningún intento de tutor por fastidiar al rubio nuevamente. Si bien el fallo anterior había hecho que varios de sus compañeros pusieran en duda su confianza en el señor Hitchens, Draco había visto como con sus dulces palabras y explicaciones había vuelto a ganárselos como un pastor llevando a su rebaño. Estúpidos, era lo único que podía razonar, estaba rodeado de estúpidos.

Un sonido de campanas comenzó a sonar en la clase, eso significaba el final de la misma, Draco no espero si quiera a que el profesor les diera permiso para salir, sin ver al búlgaro cogió sus cosas y abandono el aula a toda prisa evitando mirar a la castaña que hoy había salvado de un parásito devorador en el estómago.


	13. Trabajando de Espía

.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 — Trabajando de Espía**

* * *

oOo

—Señorita Granger, señor Burke, ¿pueden quedarse un momento? Quisiera hablar con ustedes. —Hermione salía del aula junto a sus amigos cuando la voz del profesor Hitchens la hizo girarse.

—Claro profesor ¿qué necesita? —aunque Hermione aún seguía enfadada por lo del parásito el hombre todavía era profesor de Hogwarts, no debía ser descortés.

—Lo primero Hermione ¿puedo llamarte así? —La castaña asintió sin ningún problema —debes saber que en ningún momento quise ponerte en peligro, ya tenía un encantamiento escudo preparado, el hechizo nunca habría llegado a hacerte nada aunque lo hubieras invocado mal, puedes comprobar mi varita si quieres estar más tranquila.

—Le creo profesor es solo que no me gusta que me utilicen, y menos que lo haga un profesor en el cual se supone debo confiar —Hermione estaba bastante molesta aunque intentaba no dejarlo ver.

—Lo entiendo y quiero pedirte disculpas, no volverá a pasar lo prometo. Con esto aclarado quisiera pedirles algo a los dos. Actualmente sois Premios Anuales y sé que puedo confiar en vosotros, pronto seréis parte del Ministerio y no tendríais este cargo si mis superiores no creyeran que sois de fiar. Es ese mismo organismo, el departamento de Aurores en concreto el que me envió aquí a dar clase.

—Pensaba que fue la directora McGonagal la que le pidió venir.

—No exactamente, el Ministerio quería un Auror en Hogwarts para dar DCAO, creen que alguien experimentado será capaz de prevenir posibles nuevos magos oscuros para tenerles vigilados cuando se gradúen. Minerva me llamo porque nos conocemos desde hace años y confía más en mí que en un Auror cualquiera.

—Siento decirle profesor que me parece un poco excesivo ese proceder del Ministerio, no pueden vigilar a los alumnos sin razón, es como robar nuestra privacidad, el castigo va después del delito, no antes —Burke no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con estas medidas impuestas por el Ministerio, pero agradecía enormemente saber de antemano que les estaban vigilando, sus compañeros y el tendrían que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante sino querían exponerse.

Hermione pudo comprobar en la voz de Burke que se encontraba nervioso por esta nueva revelación. Nunca había conocido mucho a este Slytherin pero no le daba muy buena vibra, estaba segura de que algo tramaba desde que fue elegido como su compañero en extrañas circunstancias.

—Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Burke, no me parece bien que sigan y espíen a la gente solo por su familia o sus posibles errores del pasado.

—Les entiendo, pero yo como Auror solo actuó bajo órdenes me gusten o no, aun así solo quiero su ayuda con un alumno en concreto, se trata de Draco Malfoy. —La castaña no logró evitar poner mala cara ante la mención de Draco, supo en cuanto el profesor Hitchens hablo sobre magos oscuros que el rubio saldría en algún momento en la conversación —Sé que los dos saben que el señor Malfoy estuvo en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, fue absuelto por el Wizengamot pero el Ministerio se niega a dejarle total libertad, quieren saber si el cambio que parece haber en su comportamiento es fidedigno, por eso les pido ayuda para tenerlo controlado, si ven algo raro me gustaría que me lo dijeran. Claro está ya hablé con la directora McGonagal de antemano y aunque protesto un poco, estuvo de acuerdo en que les pidiera ayuda.

—Puede contar conmigo señor, en Slytherin tampoco nos fiamos de Malfoy, se dice que mortifago una vez mortifago para siempre, por eso muchos de mis compañeros reniegan ahora de sus padres en Azkaban.

Hermione observo a Burke con asombro. Como podía ser alguien tan sinvergüenza, si la mitad de su casa en Hogwarts y hasta su propia familia aún tenían prejuicios de sangre.

—Si la directora McGonagal le ha dado el visto bueno supongo que acepto ayudarle, pero debo decir en defensa de Malfoy que hasta ahora no he visto nada fuera de lo común en su comportamiento, su cambio de actitud hacia los hijos de Muggle es bastante notorio, ya nunca nos insulta ni denigra, con algunos incluso es amable a veces. —Unas imágenes de besos en el bosque oscuro volvieron a la mente de Hermione cuando declaró esto último tiñendo un poco en rojo sus mejillas.

—Es posible señorita Granger pero órdenes son órdenes y el Ministerio quiere estar seguro del cambio, así que espero su ayuda, la de los dos, ya pueden irse.

Hermione salió del aula para nada satisfecha con la tarea que le habían encomendado, se sentía asqueada por tener que vigilar a alguien que estaba claramente arrepentido de sus acciones. Al cerrar la puerta después de salir, la castaña se encontró a Burke parado sonriendo como un estúpido hacia ella.

—Granger, ¿te informo McGonagal que en dos días tendremos nuestra torre lista para mudarnos? —pregunto el Slytherin aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí Burke, nos lo dijo juntos en su despacho ¿recuerdas? Aunque prefería quedarme en la torre de Gryffindor la verdad—respondió la castaña secamente.

—Seguro que te gusta la torre de Premios Anuales, nos haremos compañía, así podremos conocernos mejor ¿no crees? —el Slytherin analizaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Hermione con ojos lujuriosos.

—Si piensas lo que creo que piensas mejor déjalo Burke, eso nunca pasara.

—Así me gustan las sangre sucia, que peleen hasta el final antes de someterlas —declaro el Slytherin cambiando por completo su forma de actuar.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? Podrías meterte en muchos líos por eso que acabas de decir Burke, ¿qué pasaría si se lo cuento ahora mismo al profesor Hitchens?

—Seria tu palabra contra la mía sangre sucia, pero puedes probar, seguro que después de tu defensa del traidor de Malfoy, el búlgaro obsesionado por atrapar magos oscuros se fía mucho de ti.

Hermione estaba muy cabreada pero no le faltaba razón al Slytherin, cuando hablo sobre como pensaba sobre Malfoy, la castaña vio un cambio en el semblante del profesor, no le hacía demasiada gracia que lo defendiera.

—Podría decírselo a McGonagal, ella si me escucharía y tú acabarías expulsado.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? Ah sangre sucia, eres tan estúpida que das lástima, aun así me gustará llevarte a mi cama cuando vivamos en la misma torre, como dice mi padre, una impura no da buenos hijos pero sirve para pasar buenos ratos.

—¡Si te atreves a acercarte a mi te castro maldito aborto de trol, y eso no es una amenaza, es una realidad! —Aunque Hermione intentaba mantenerse estoica frente al Slytherin, su interior estaba en caos, cuando volvió a Hogwarts pensó que todo el tema de la sangre habría acabado, sin embargo aquí estaba de nuevo teniendo que enfrentar a un retrogrado intento de ser humano con el que tendría que compartir torre lo que restaba de año.

—¿Sabes porque no me dan miedo tus amenazas sangre sucia? —Burke se acercó a un palmo del rostro de la castaña para hablarle con una socarrona sonrisa —porque tengo al Ministerio de mi lado impura, si me echan del colegio Malfoy será el próximo Premio Anual, y como ya has visto no quieren un mortifago en el puesto de ningún modo, así que ve y llama a McGonagal, quiero ver cómo me echa por una historia de su protegida favorita sin ninguna prueba, veremos que dice el consejo de padres al respecto.

El rostro de Hermione era de absoluto odio, en cuestión de unos minutos hablando con este cerdo había conseguido desagradarla incluso más que Malfoy en sus días de bravucón.

—Como ya dije antes Burke, no te acerques a mí o sabrás lo que es bueno… —después de proferir esa amenaza Hermione salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo camino al Gran Salón, tenía una hora libre y no pensaba pasarla discutiendo con un orangután.

—¡Te dije que lo dejes Pansy!

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo cercano al comedor a toda prisa cuando escucho a alguien discutiendo antes de dar la esquina, cuando por fin llego al borde de la pared, en vez de seguir adelante prefirió quedarse escondida a escuchar lo que decían, habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier parte.

—Están gritando bastante, ¿qué les pasara? —odiaba ser tan cotilla, le recordaba a Lavender, pero había asegurado a Hitchens que estaría atenta a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Malfoy.

—No puedo creer que ese maldito búlgaro piense que puede venir a Hogwarts a meterse con Draco, ¿quién se cree ese estúpido? —Pansy está algo desquiciada desde que salieron de la clase de DCAO.

—Estoy con Pansy, deberíamos ir a ver a McGonagal, no puede ir a acusando así a Draco sin pruebas, ¡estuvo hablando de su juicio en el Wizengamot delante de todos! —incluso Blaise estaba enfadado con Hitchens.

—Ni se os ocurra ir donde la vieja, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo ¿entendido?, dejarlo ya, si no doy problemas me dejara en paz —Draco estaba aburrido, sus amigos no paraban de decirle que debía hacer algo con el búlgaro pero el solo quería olvidar esta clase e ir a la siguiente. Bastantes problemas tenía ya como para meterse con un profesor, ahora no contaba con una posición de poder como para luchar batallas que sabía iba a perder.

—Pero Draco tienes que admitir que fue un ataque directo contra tu persona, literalmente estuvo a punto de dañar a Granger solo para descubrirte —Theo entendía por qué el rubio quería dejarlo, pero también sabía que Hitchens no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban. Volvería a probar a Draco hasta tenerle, más ahora que sabía de sus conocimientos en Artes Oscuras.

—¡Qué más da si sabes sobre maldiciones oscuras, ni que fueras el único!

—¡Exacto! yo mismo se usar las imperdonables, la mayoría de nuestro curso aprendió por la guerra, es estúpido que te ataquen por tener conocimientos de magia negra.

—Se algo más que imperdonables Blaise, me entrenaron como mortifago, te aseguro que podrían daros miedo algunos de los maleficios que puedo conjurar —el rubio intentaba hacerles ver porque Hitchens lo atacaba, para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

—¡Me da igual, tu no vas a ser el chivo expiatorio del Ministerio solo porque no consiguen atrapar a los mortifagos libres restantes! —Pansy cada vez estaba más enfadada y no podía razonar bien, ya pensaba más a lo grande imaginando complots del Ministerio contra su amigo.

Hermione, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, sonrió por lo acertado de las afirmaciones de la Slytherin morena. Efectivamente el Ministerio estaba vigilando a Malfoy más de lo que ella pensaba. La castaña se aventuró a mirar asomando un poco la cabeza cuando vio como el rubio se tambaleaba apoyándose en Zabini para no caerse.

—Draco, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo, por favor dejar el tema, en serio, no quiero ir a donde McGonagal, no serviría de nad… —el Slytherin no pudo acabar la frase porque soltándose de su amigo se desmayó cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo.

—¡DRACO!

—¡Theo rápido ayúdame a levantarlo, vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería!

—¡Yo iré corriendo para avisar a Pomfrey de que vais hacia allí con Draco! —dijo Pansy antes de salir a toda prisa por el pasillo encontrándose al dar la esquina con Hermione. La morena solo la observo un segundo con cara interrogante antes de seguir su camino.

—¡Pillada, tengo que largarme de aquí! —Salió corriendo Hermione para que no la vieran los otros tres Slytherin que venían de camino. Con Parkinson le bastaba para sentirse disgustada consigo misma por haberles espiado.

* * *

oOo

Una hora después Theo salía por el castillo hacia la lechucería, había perdido la clase a la que debía ir por estar en la enfermería con Draco así que aprovecharía para mandar un mensaje a su madrina Narcisa. Poca gente lo sabía pero Narcisa Malfoy era su madrina de nacimiento. Su madre Elia Nott, era buena amiga de la señora Malfoy desde niñas, por eso cuando nació Theo no tuvo ninguna duda de a quien llamar para ejercer ese honor.

—Si ese bobo se niega a hacernos caso a nosotros y pedir ayuda con su insomnio, quizá su madre le obligue a ello.

—¿Obligar a quien Theodore?

La voz aterciopelada de una chica le dio un susto de mil demonios al Slytherin mientras ataba el pergamino a la pata de su lechuza.

—Luna, casi me matas del susto —reveló al dar la vuelta y encontrarse a la Ravenclaw. La chica simplemente sonreía con cara de niña buena que nunca había roto un plato.

—Lo siento no era mi intención, aunque ha sido divertido verte asustar —respondió riendo.

—JA, JA, JA, que graciosa Luna. ¡Anda mira! ¿Eso es un Nargle? —le dijo apuntando a un lugar cercano tras ella.

—¿Un Nargle? Eso es imposible, son invisibles —justo cuando la rubia dio media vuelta para ver hacia donde apuntaba el chico, Theo aprovecho para pellizcarla en un costado por encima de la cintura haciendo que saltara.

—¡Auch!, eres malo Theodore —dijo la chica sobándose la zona pellizcada aunque algo sonrojada por el contacto.

—Soy Slytherin siempre nos vengamos, ya deberías saberlo. Por cierto estas temblando Luna, ¿acaso tienes frio?

—¿Eh?, si un poco pero estoy bien, no me traje la capa —es cierto que tenía algo de frio pero temblaba más por estar cerca del castaño que por la temperatura.

El Slytherin se quitó la capa con el emblema de su casa y rodeo con ella a Luna tapándola del frio que ya había llegado a Escocia este octubre.

—Gracias Theo, pero ahora tendrás frio tú, ¡ven vamos, se dé un sitio donde podemos resguardarnos! —dijo la Ravenclaw cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole hacia dentro de una torre cercana a la lechucería.

Subieron varias escaleras hasta llegar a una estancia con varios sillones y una chimenea apagada, era una sala de descanso que Theo nunca había visto antes, siempre solía enviar su lechuza y volver al castillo sin explorar el lugar. El sitio olía un poco a excrementos de lechuza por la cercanía pero nada que un encantamiento adecuado no pudiera evitar.

—¡Incendio! —el hechizo de la rubia encendió la chimenea iluminando la estancia.

—Este sitio es genial Luna, ¿lo conoce mucha gente?

—Yo llevo viniendo desde tercero y nunca encontré a nadie aquí dentro, así que supongo que no lo conoce casi nadie. Me alegré mucho cuando llegue este año y comprobé que no había quedado destruido después de la batalla.

—Ahora con el frio ir a leer al claro de los Thestral no es muy factible, sino te importa vendré por aquí más a menudo.

—Me gusta tu compañía Theodore, puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias Luna —un sonrojo bastante notable tiño las mejillas del Slytherin que intento ocultar hundiendo la cara en los cojines de sofá donde se había sentado. Cuando el castaño pudo reaccionar fijo la vista en la chica aun de pie con su capa por encima sin saber qué hacer.

—Luna ven, siéntate, aún no está caliente la habitación acércate al fuego, todavía estas temblando.

Con paso nervioso la Ravenclaw se acercó al sillón sentándose junto Theo tendiéndole su capa al dueño.

—Ya no la necesito con el fuego, gracias Theodore. —El Slytherin cogió la capa y la uso como una manta para taparse.

—Acércate Luna, no voy a hacerte nada, tapémonos juntos con ella hasta que la chiminea haya hecho su efecto —instó a la rubia extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Luna muerta de vergüenza cogió su mano subiendo los pies al sillón, se acurruco junto Theo acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro y tapándose con la capa de color verde y plata cerró los ojos para simplemente disfrutar del momento de paz.

El Slytherin podía sentir el menudo cuerpo de la chica junto a él calentándose frente al fuego, podía oler la fragancia del largo pelo rubio que reposaba cerca de su nariz, el tacto de la mano fría que había aceptado al acercarse y aun no quería soltar. Theo no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando había empezado a sentirse bien estar así con una Ravenclaw a la que todos consideraban loca o cuanto menos un poco rarita.

—Luna —musitó el castaño mirando la chimenea —¿qué fue de tus collares de corchos y tus pendientes de rábano?

—Los tiré, después de la guerra mi relación con mi padre no es tan buena como antes, solía llevar esos accesorios porque a él le gustaban, le recordaban a mi madre y yo quería agradarle. —Luna hablaba sin despegar los ojos del fuego, era como si los dos estuvieran hipnotizados por el crepitar de la madera —Aunque a mí algunos también me parecían bonitos, pero hay que madurar algún día ¿no crees?

—Supongo, aunque no intentes madurar demasiado rápido, a mí no me importa lo que lleves si eres feliz con eso.

Theo no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que salió de su boca y ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Quiero decir que es decisión tuya usar los accesorios que quieras, y la ropa claro. —Aclaro rápidamente muy nervioso.

—Gracias Theodore pero he decidido yo misma intentar ser más formal en mi forma de vestir, no por agradar a nadie sino a mí misma.

—Bueno un collar tampoco te quedaría mal, tienes un cuello bonito y la piel muy blanca —Theo cada vez estaba más nervioso, las palabras salían de su boca sin aceptación previa de su cerebro.

—Tu también tienes la piel blanca —respondió Luna sin saber que decir.

—Me gustaría comprarte un collar, si me dejas claro, como agradecimiento por enseñarme este lugar.

—No es necesario Theo, ya te dije que me caes bien y me gusta tu compañía.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, el fin de semana hay la primera salida a Hogsmeade, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?, para elegir el collar claro.

Luna estaba que saltaba de felicidad en su cabeza, Theodore era el primer chico que la invitaba a Hogsmeade en todos sus años en Hogwarts, y además para comprarla un regalo.

—Claro que quiero Theodore, pero solo si me dejas invitarte a una cerveza de mantequilla —le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa iluminando su cara.

—Iremos donde tú quieras Luna… —dijo el castaño aceptando ir al infierno si era con ella.

—¿Luna? —no habría pasado apenas dos minutos desde que habían hablado, pero cuando el castaño miro hacia abajo se encontró con que la Ravenclaw dormía plácidamente en su hombro aun con su mano blanca como la nieve entrelazada a la suya.

Theo se quedó observando las llamas moviéndose en la chimenea furiosamente. Él descansaba en aquel sillón con una chica que debía admitir empezaba a gustarle en su hombro dormida, y un total sensación de plenitud como no había sentido en años le llenaba por dentro. No estaba claro de si a eso se le podía llamar felicidad, pero seguramente se acercaba bastante.

—Descansa mi Luna —dijo antes de caer dormido también el castaño.


	14. El Baño de Prefectos

.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 **— **El Baño de Prefectos**

* * *

oOo

Draco caminaba por la Mansion Malfoy mirando hacia todos lados, a cada paso que daba un sonido nuevo y escalofriante se escuchaba a través de las oscuras paredes. Los mortifagos torturaban a nacidos de muggle y traidores a la sangre en su casa a todas horas, sin descanso, y sin fin. Los hombres allí encarcelados tenían suerte, algo de tortura y experimentación con hechizos y luego les daban dos opciones a elegir, muerte o calabozo, si elegían mal todo se repetía al día siguiente, al menos hasta que optaban por acabar con su sufrimiento.

Las mujeres por otro lado lo tenían peor, la mayoría de mortios allí eran hombres, y por muy sucia, traidora, joven o vieja que fuera la mujer, seguía siendo una hembra, así que las violaban una y otra vez de maneras brutales hasta que desfallecían o se suicidaban. Lo cierto es que pocas llegaban a poder terminar con su vida, morían antes.

El rubio odiaba su casa, no podía si quiera dormir sin temer a que alguno de esos psicópatas viniera a matarlo o a violar a su madre en la noche. A estas alturas su padre le daba igual, él tenía la culpa de haberlos metido en todo esto, podían matarlo si querían no lloraría por él, pero su madre era otro tema. Si algo le sucedía se volvería loco, ella era lo único que aún le mantenía cuerdo entre toda esta pesadilla.

Unos pasos después Draco había llegado a la entrada del salón de su casa, estaba cerrado y no se podía escuchar nada dentro, en realidad todo se había quedado en silencio en la mansión, era realmente extraño. Con curiosidad abrió las puertas y comenzó a oír gritos de mujer, acercándose más vio de espaldas y agachado como un hombre de pelo rubio largo torturaba con una daga a alguien, era una chica pero no podía verle la cara ni reconocerla. Al principio había pensado que el torturador era su padre, por el pelo rubio platino largo típico de Lucius, pero más al fondo su madre y el bastardo de su esposo estaban mirando sin más como la chica era torturada por aquel desconocido. Además de sus progenitores había al fondo una mujer con una mata de pelo oscuro que reconoció como su tía la loca y desquiciada Bellatrix Lestrange.

—Madre, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es este hombre? —dijo señalando al torturador.

—¿Cómo que quien es Draco? Es mi hijo, ¿quién va a ser? —su madre le miro como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los gritos de la chica cada vez eran más audibles, el muy cabrón estaba usando la daga para marcarle algo en el brazo, probablemente con maldiciones Crucio invocadas a través del filo por como chillaba de dolor la joven.

—¡Tu hijo soy yo! ¡¿Y quién es esa chica que está en el suelo?!

—¡Draco deja de decir tonterías! ¿No ves que mi sobrino está torturando a la sangre sucia?, no molestes más —le espeto la mortifaga más cruel y leal de Voldemort con una sonrisa.

—¿La sangre sucia? —el rubio se acercó a la chica pensando en lo peor para encontrarse efectivamente con lo peor, Hermione Granger con lágrimas en los ojos gritaba mientras el loco seguía escribiendo algo en su brazo.

—¡Espera no hace falta torturarla! —Draco intento que el hombre parara de tallar el brazo de la castaña pero el perturbado siguió con su tarea sin dar si quiera la vuelta a verle.

—¡Dejádmela a mí, la conozco de Hogwarts, puedo sacarle todo lo que sepa, esto no es necesario!

Sus padres y su tía ni se inmutaron por sus palabras, simplemente siguieron observando como si de una obra de teatro se tratase, Draco no podía seguir mirando como Granger era torturada, sabía lo que le esperaba a las chicas como ella en esa maldita casa, no podía permitir que le ocurriera lo mismo a la castaña.

—¡He dicho que yo lo haré! —Draco cogió al hombre por el hombro y le hizo girar con fuerza para enfrentarlo.

—Ya lo estás haciendo —fue la única respuesta, su respuesta. El torturador era él, tenía su cara, la cara de Draco Malfoy, con el pelo tan largo como el de Lucius, pero seguía siendo su rostro.

—¿Cómo puede…? —Draco estaba perplejo, retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

—Somos lo mismo Draco, tú y yo, soy lo que estas destinado a ser, un mortifago, un asesino. —el hombre jugaba con su cuchillo mientras se acercaba a su homónimo con una sonrisa que aterrorizaba al rubio.

—No, yo no soy tu… ¡No voy a ser como tú!

—¡Claro que lo eres, mira lo que me hiciste! —el grito no vino de su gemelo malvado sino de una Hermione llorosa arrodillada en el suelo que le enseñaba su brazo ensangrentado, en él se podía leer perfectamente las palabras "Sangre Sucia".

—No, yo no… yo no he sido, intente que parara…

—Claro que fuiste tú Draco… yo sufrí por tu culpa… no hiciste nada por evitarlo… ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

—No… Granger… no fui yo… lo siento Hermione… no... ¡NO!

.

Draco despertó muy alterado en una cama, estaba temblando y sudaba a mares, pero lo peor es que no reconocía donde se encontraba. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, su mente volvía a jugar con él como cada noche.

Después de un rato consiguió calmarse y reconocer donde estaba, era la enfermería de Hogwarts. Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado mientras discutía con sus amigos por culpa de Hitchens, ese búlgaro cabrón que le perseguía. ¿Acaso no tenía bastante con sus malditas pesadillas? ¿No eran suficiente castigo?, al parecer no.

—Ah señor Malfoy, ha despertado. —La señora Pomfrey entro en la enfermería cargada hasta arriba de pociones que dejo en una bandeja antes de acercarse hasta la cama del rubio.

—Acabo de hacerlo, he tenido una pequeña pesadilla pero ya estoy mejor, es más me siento mucho mejor, descansado.

—Eso es porque ha estado cuatro horas inconsciente señor Malfoy, su cuerpo se ha recuperado un poco de la falta de sueño.

—Bueno entonces puedo irme ¿no?

—No tan deprisa señor Malfoy —la que hablo era la directora McGonagal entrando por la puerta de la enfermería.

—Pero si me siento mejor ¿Por qué no puedo irme ya?

—Poppy me ha dicho que tiene una gran falta de sueño, que por su estado al venir podría llevar días sin dormir, ¿es eso cierto?

—A ver no soy una marmota pero algo duermo.

—Una hora o dos al día no es suficiente señor Malfoy. —Ahora fue la enfermera la que hablo.

—Bueno cada uno trabaja con lo que tiene.

—Sus amigos al traerle me dijeron que tenía usted terrores nocturnos, ¿es así?

—Bocazas… —susurro el joven —bueno alguna pesadilla sin importancia tengo, pero lo controlo bien.

—Pedir que le lancen hechizos paralizantes cada noche para no matar con un abrecartas a uno de sus compañeros no es exactamente controlarlo bien señor Malfoy.

El rostro de Draco se puso blanco al pensar en aquella noche, aun recordaba los ojos aterrorizados de Blaise pensando que iba a morir.

—Sí, puede ser que tenga alguna pesadilla, denme poción para dormir sin sueños y listo.

—Eso no funcionaría jovencito, hay una diferencia entre pesadilla y terror nocturno. —La señora Pomfrey intentaba explicarle tanto al rubio como a la directora porque el caso era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—Las pesadillas son sueños del subconsciente, las tienes en la mente sin afectar al cuerpo, digamos que mientras tienes una pesadilla no matas a nadie real. La poción para dormir sin sueños funciona bien con este tipo de afección.

—Los terrores nocturnos por otro lado son más del cerebro consciente, no totalmente, la pesadilla se crea en el inconsciente pero la parte motriz funciona haciendo que puedas llegar a moverte en casos de mucho estrés durante el sueño sin salir de él.

—Entonces no hay nada para acabar con estos, ¿terrores nocturnos? —la directora nunca había escuchado hablar de este fenómeno.

—No demasiado, lo único que puedo hacer es administrarle filtros sedantes para obligarle a dormir y poción sin sueños para reducir el efecto de los terrores nocturnos en el cerebro consciente. Con suerte eso hará que el señor Malfoy pueda dormir más, descansado así el cuerpo y evitando nuevos desmayos. Por otra parte aunque seguirá teniendo pesadillas extremadamente vividas, su cuerpo no se moverá dormido.

—Vale pues venga, deme un lote de pociones de esas que me voy a clase —Draco se moría por largarse de allí.

—Las clases ya han terminado por hoy señor Malfoy —le respondió McGonagal bastante seria.

—Minerva me gustaría que Malfoy se quedara aquí al menos esta noche, quiero comprobar si con el tratamiento que voy a darle los terrores nocturnos se suavizan.

—No gracias estoy bien —Draco intento levantarse de la cama para salir pitando.

—Quieto ahí señor Malfoy —las dos mujeres le devolvieron a su asiento cogiéndole de los hombros —Poppy dale un sedante y que vuelva a descansar, no quiero verle mínimo hasta el desayuno, si tú lo consideras necesario que tampoco acuda a clases mañana.

Draco ya se había resignado, se tomó el filtro que le puso delante la enfermera y la poción sin sueños después, no estaban horribles de sabor pero no eran de su agrado. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta caer dormido en la cama. Quería descansar, en verdad lo necesitaba, solo esperaba durante esa noche no volver a tener esa pesadilla de Granger en la mansión Malfoy siendo torturada, no estaba seguro de poder aguantar la carga de la culpa de nuevo.

* * *

oOo

Hermione llevaba todo el día preguntándose donde narices estaba metido Malfoy, desde ayer al mediodía no había vuelto a verle, cuando se desmayó en medio de un pasillo y sus amigos le llevaron a la enfermería. Estaba algo preocupada por él, aunque nunca jamás lo admitiría en público.

A la que si había visto era a Parkinson, que no la quitaba ojo de encima en cada clase en la que coincidían. El haberla pillado espiándoles no era algo que enorgulleciera exactamente la castaña, y para colmo no parecía que se le fuera a olvidar fácilmente a la Slytherin.

—Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, abrir el libro por la página de 67, hoy veremos los ingredientes necesarios para crear un Filtro de Paz, una poción fascinante para calmar los nervios.

Pociones con Slugthorn era la última clase del día, después Hermione había hablado con Ginny para ir al baño de prefectos luego de comer, debía enseñarle esa maravilla de bañera a su amiga antes de que la pelirroja la matara.

—Venga Hermione, si acabamos pronto el filtro podremos irnos antes, no veo el momento de meterme en el agua con una copa de vino en la mano.

—No vamos a llevar vino Ginny, además está prohibido tener alcohol en el colegio.

—Eso díselo al alijo de whisky de fuego que guarda Harry en su cuarto, tener el mapa y la capa de invisibilidad le ha convertido en un auténtico contrabandista, y en uno sumamente bueno debo añadir.

—Bueno vale, quizá una botellita pequeña de vino tinto, pero que no se entere nadie —la castaña pensó que sería de hipócritas quejarse en contra del alcohol cuando su mejor amigo y casi hermano estaba metiéndolo de contrabando al colegio.

Al rato Ginny y Hermione habían terminado rápidamente la poción sin demasiados problemas, no por algo eran de las mejores alumnas del colegio. Cuando el profesor comprobó que el Filtro de Paz era perfecto les dio 10 puntos para Gryffindor por cada una por un trabajo bien realizado y las dejo irse antes de la hora.

—¡Oh por cierto!, esperen un segundo señoritas, antes de que se vayan, llevo guardando este frasquito de Félix Felicis desde hace días —El anciano tutor saco un cofre de su despacho y lo poso sobre su mesa para que todos pudieran verlo —El Filtro de Muertos en Vida que cocinó el señor Malfoy durante la prueba para Premio Anual fue simplemente magnifico, una pena que no llegara a ostentar el cargo, por lo tanto y habiéndoselo ganado por méritos propios le entregaré este premio de consolación.

Slugthorn abrió el cofre sin mirar dentro mostrando el interior a sus alumnos que se miraron entre si confundidos.

—Díganle al señor Malfoy que cuando salga de la enfermería venga a verme, le estará esperando su recompensa por su dedicación al mundo de las pociones.

—Señor —llamo Dean Thomas algo cohibido —el cofre está vacío.

—Como que vacío señor Thomas, no diga tonter… —cuando el profesor fue a ver su sonrisa desapareció al momento, el filtro no estaba. Preocupado miro a todos sus alumnos cavilando que había podido pasar.

—Casi que mejor dejémoslo por hoy, pueden recoger e irse, debo ir a hablar con la directora sobre la perdida de esta poción cuanto antes.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron saliendo del aula con un Slugthorn absorto en sus pensamientos. Una idea vino a su mente aunque era algo radical, justo cuando estaba a punto de descartarla Henry Burke pasó por delante suyo camino a la salida. El chico miraba al suelo totalmente pálido intentando no mirar a su profesor de pociones.

—¿Podría haber sido capaz?

Cuando el último alumno salió de las mazmorras, Slugthorn cogió el cofre y se encamino hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagal. Al llegar entro sin preguntar sorprendiendo a la animaga que se encontraba redactando unos documentos en pergamino.

—¡Minerva, se cómo lo hizo, Burke, se cómo hizo trampas! —Explico el maestro de pociones con apremio enseñándole el cofre vacío.

McGonagal no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió ampliamente al profesor de pociones. Nadie hacia trampas en su escuela y se salía con la suya, nadie.

* * *

oOo

Ginny y Hermione llevaban casi una hora en el baño de prefectos del 5º piso. Habían conseguido una botella de vino y dos copas con las que brindaban por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Los numerosos caños no paraban de echar agua a una temperatura perfecta mientras la espuma y las sales aromáticas se mezclaban en la bañera haciendo que las dos chicas estuvieran al borde del éxtasis de lo relajadas que se encontraban.

—Merlin esto es vida.

—Te dije que esta bañera era lo mejor de este colegio.

—No puedo creer que me pasara dos cursos enteros sin poder entrar aquí, menudo desperdicio —la pelirroja se lamentaba no haber estudiado para llegar a ser prefecta antes.

—¿Crees que Harry se enfade con nosotras por no estar en la sala común? —se revolvió Hermione insegura.

—No creo, Harry lleva jugando en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor desde que llego a Hogwarts, ya había sido capitán antes, estaba claro que iban a nombrarle este año también por antigüedad.

—Pero no se esperaba una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar que será su último año como capitán ¿verdad?, ¿de quién fue la idea?

—Creo que de Kattie Bell y Delmeza Robins, las otras cazadoras, espero que volver a jugar este año con ellas, hacíamos muy buen equipo.

—Bueno, pero luego iré a felicitarle por si acaso, no quiero que piense que no le apreciamos. —A Hermione aun le preocupaba un poco haber sido mala amiga con Harry cambiándolo por un rato de placer en la bañera.

—Tranquila por eso, más tarde quizá me le traiga aquí de nuevo, no creo que tenga fuerzas al salir para enfadarse con nadie. —La boca de Ginny se transformó en una sonrisa seductora mientras estiraba su pequeño cuerpo en el agua sacando sus torneadas piernas a flote.

—Ugh… a veces pienso que eres ninfómana Ginny. —las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron sonrojándose por la imagen en su mente. Su mejor amigo y la pelirroja en esa misma agua haciendo cosas prohibidas le daban sensaciones en su sexo que se avergonzaba tener.

—Que quieres que te diga, Harry es inagotable y yo soy feliz por ello —se reía la chica Weasley acercándose para quedar junto a Hermione en la bañera entrelazando una de sus piernas con la suya.

—Por cierto Mione, ¿te pone cachonda el nuevo profesor de defensa verdad? —la cara que se le quedo a la castaña fue un poema, miro a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados creyéndola loca de remate.

—¡NO! ¿Cómo piensas eso?

—¡Oh venga ya!, ayer te vi cuando estaba delante, te sonrojaste más que un tomate y casi parecía que estabas intentando comunicarte con la mesa de tanto que la mirabas.

—¡No es cierto! yo no me sonroje por el profesor Hitchens.

—Sino fue por el búlgaro macizo ¿entonces por quién?

—Por nadie —sabía que esa respuesta no iba a colar pero no podía decir la verdad.

—Hermione no soy tonta ¿lo sabes no? —la pelirroja se impacientaba, su parte cotilla era muy poderosa en estos momentos.

La castaña intentó alejarse incomoda por la pregunta pero Ginny la tenía bien sujeta esperando la respuesta que debía darle. Respirando varias veces consiguió calmarse un poco y aun colorada se dispuso a hablar.

—Ginny ¿puedo confiar en ti?, quiero decir, ¿si te cuento algo comprometedor me aseguras que no lo sabrá nadie?

—Ahhh esto se pone interesante, ¡claro que puedes confiar en mi tonta!, no se lo diré ni a Harry —la pelirroja sonriente se puso frente a frente con su amiga cogiéndole las manos como señal de confianza.

—Bueno veras, resulta que no estoy segura aun de que todo no fuera un sueño, pero es posible que Draco Malfoy me besara en el bosque prohibido hace unos días… varias veces… y puede que yo le respondiera.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja fue deformándose hasta convertirse en una expresión de sorpresa. Si Hermione le hubiera contado que había visto a Voldemort vestido como la abuela de Neville y bailando al ritmo de las Brujas de Macbeth probablemente le habría impresionado menos que esta revelación sobre Malfoy.

—Pero eso, no es posible…

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Por eso no quería contárselo a nadie! —se exaltó la castaña tapándose la cara con las manos de vergüenza.

—¡No Hermione si no te juzgo! solo que ha sido, bueno, una sorpresa. No me lo esperaba —respondió Ginny recuperándose del impacto. Estas palabras hicieron que la castaña se tranquilizara un poco mientras jugaba con la espuma del baño. De nuevo una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué tal besa Malfoy?

La expresión de la castaña fue de absoluto pánico, esperaba una bronca o quizá simplemente dejar pasar el tema, pero nunca esa pregunta.

—¡Ginny!

—¡Que! ¡Tengo curiosidad!, es gilipollas pero también es guapo, no tanto como mi Harry pero ¿quién lo es?

El comentario consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a Hermione que aunque seguía escandalizada, las bromas de la pelirroja le quitaban peso al asunto.

—En verdad no lo sé, tampoco he besado a muchos chicos que digamos. —respondió sinceramente la castaña.

—Bueno pero entre los que si has besado, ¿fue el mejor?

Hermione se quedó un momento pensativa hasta que roja como un tomate por fin dijo —Si, sin duda lo fue, me hizo olvidarme de todo, incluso de donde estábamos o quienes éramos. Además nunca llego a tocarme de más, solo me abrazo por la cintura y me beso con deseo.

—Vaya, ni que estuvieras enamorada Hermione.

—¡Claro que no, no digas tonterías!, no olvido lo que nos hizo durante todos estos años, el lado en el que estuvo durante la guerra, lo estúpido que fue conmigo por ser hija de muggles. Pero no pude evitarlo ayer, simplemente recordé todo al verlo entrar en el aula. Además después de clase Burke me abrió los ojos de nuevo, me llamó sangre sucia del mismo modo que lo hacía antes Malfoy. Nunca podría querer a nadie así.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡Será cretino! Ya sabía yo que ese malnacido de Burke no era trigo limpio, va de Slytherin reformado pero es un verdadero cabrón.

—Mejor no hablemos más de estas cosas Ginny, estamos aquí para beber vino y relajarnos con el baño, así que pásame la botella.

Las dos chicas se tumbaron de nuevo cubriendo sus cuerpos con la espuma para descansar y disfrutar del sabor del vino cuando un sonido las hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Allí parada había una figura esbelta que vestía una bata corta de color blanco y un biquini verde oscuro debajo.

—¿Parkinson? —preguntaron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

—Hola chicas, ¿hay sitio para una más? ¡Adoro el buen vino! —dijo la morena en la entrada con media sonrisa.


	15. Enemigas casi Amigas

.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 — Enemigas casi Amigas**

* * *

oOo

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Parkinson? ¿Acaso ya no te quedan niños de primero a los que molestar?

—Estoy aquí porque soy Prefecta también Weasley, así que puedo entrar cuando quiera. Además llegue junto a vosotras, solo que no me habéis visto hasta ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿que llevas todo el rato ahí escondida? —le pregunto Hermione temiéndose lo peor.

—Un simple hechizo desilusionador y el vapor del agua caliente, no se necesita más para volverse invisible y escuchar vuestros secretos, ¿o acaso creias ser la única con derecho a espiar conversaciones ajenas Granger?

Hermione enmudeció un segundo viéndose atrapada, sabía que la Slytherin vendría en algún momento a reclamarla por haberla encontrado en el pasillo escuchando, ¿pero en el baño de prefectos?

—¿Espiar?, ¿qué quiere decir con eso Mione?

—¿Entonces has escuchado todo lo que hemos hablado? —Hermione obvió la pregunta de su amiga, al final se enteraría igualmente.

La morena se acercó a la tina entrando en el agua y acomodándose mientras los ojos de las dos chicas escrutaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Ahhh, el agua esta perfecta, prefiero otro tipo de sales de baño, aunque me gusta la cantidad de espuma. —dijo Pansy relajándose con el calor del agua.

—Responde, por favor Parkinson —Hermione se estaba impacientando cada vez más por culpa de la Slytherin.

—Todo ratón de biblioteca, lo escuché todo. —la sonrisa de Pansy era de suficiencia, sabía que tenía a la castaña atrapada donde quería —Así que Draco, interesante…

La tez de Hermione se volvió pálida, sus ojos viajaban entre una Ginny interrogante y la Slytherin. Si Malfoy se enteraba de que ella había dicho que sus besos habían sido los mejores que había tenido nunca el maldito se dedicaría a burlarse por toda la escuela, y no pensaba aguantar eso de nuevo, ya no era una niña a la que intimidar.

—¿Me podéis aclarar que está pasando? Parkinson, explícate antes de que mate a alguien para conseguir respuestas.

—Pues claro pelirroja, tus deseos son órdenes. —respondió la Slytherin divertida. —Resulta que tu amiga se dedica a espiarnos a mis amigos y a mí en los pasillos mientras hablamos sobre cosas privadas en las que no debería meter su hocico.

—¡No estaba espiándoos vale!, Si escuché lo que decíais, lo admito, pero en realidad iba a darle las gracias a Malfoy por salvarme de la maldición Parasitae cuando os vi discutiendo, al principio simplemente no quería entrometerme y luego no sé porque me quede, por curiosidad supongo.

—La curiosidad mato al gato Granger… Dime ¿viste a Draco desmayarse?

—Si, y sé que es mucho pedirte ahora Parkinson pero… ¿qué le pasa a Malfoy? —Desde ayer no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la escena del rubio desmayado, su necesidad de saber era superior a su orgullo.

—¿Preocupada por Draco? No esperaba esto de ti Granger, sé que Draco besa bien pero no imaginaba que te hubieras prendada de él.

—¡No estoy prendada de nadie! —Hermione se puso tan roja en segundos que las dos chicas a su lado pensaron que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Bueno Granger te lo explicare porque me das pena. Draco no duerme bien desde la guerra, prácticamente duerme unas pocas horas a la semana, tiene pesadillas muy vívidas.

—Pero no se ve demacrado, con ojeras sí, pero sino duerme y descansa su cuerpo debería estar más delgado. —Expresó la pelirroja a sabiendas de los efectos del insomnio.

—Probablemente Granger lo habrá notado en el bosque, pero Draco está más fuerte que antes, hace ejercicio cada día en su habitación para mantenerse en forma. Tampoco es que tenga otras cosas que hacer, últimamente no es el más popular que digamos en Slytherin. —Pansy vio como color en las mejillas de la castaña volvió a aparecer cuando apenas hace unos segundos se había ido. Se lo iba a pasar genial con esto de la ratoncita de biblioteca y Draco.

—Vaya Granger siempre tan colorada, me recuerdas a Weasley —la pelirroja la miro desconcertada —tu no, tu hermano el bobo.

—¡Eh! ¡Mi hermano no es…! bueno si, es bobo, no nos vamos a llevar a engaños…

—Pero no besa nada mal tampoco… —Las dos Gryffindor la miraron como si hubieran visto a Peeves corriendo hacia ellas con un cubo de agua sucia.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso de mi hermano?

—¿De alguna forma tenía que acercarme a Weasley para darle un rodillazo en los huevos no? —respondió Pansy sonriente.

—¿Rodillazo? ¡Así que eso es lo que le pasaba el otro día, por eso andaba tan raro y estaba de mal humor! JAJAJAJAJAJA…

Hermione veía a la pequeña de los Weasley reír las desgracias de su hermano como si le fuera la vida en ello. Se sentía mal por Ron, porque le tuvo que doler mucho para pasarse todo el día caminando raro, pero ni aun así podía reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba por sus labios pensando en ello.

—Ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquila después del pelotazo que te dio en la cabeza, podrías llegar a caerme bien Parkinson —la pelirroja había conseguido serenarse al punto de poder volver a hablar —aunque debo decirte que fue sin querer, yo estaba viendo el partido ese día.

—Bueno, yo podría argumentar que solo lo estaba besando y cuando se le puso dura le pegue el sus partes sin querer, todo es relativo. —La risa de la pelirroja volvió a aparecer una vez más ante unas divertidas Pansy y Hermione.

—Pero yo pensaba que odiabas a los Gryffindor, siempre andabas diciendo pestes de todos los de nuestra casa. Ni como venganza habrías tocado a Ron hace un tiempo. —Hermione podía recordar perfectamente en sus carnes las frases malintencionadas de la morena.

—No es que no me gusten actualmente los Gryffindor, simplemente antes odiaba ese afán de salvadores que soléis tener, sobre todo desde que acabo la guerra, me repatea que me recuerden lo moralmente superiores que creéis ser.

—Bueno vosotros los Slytherin no lo ponéis fácil tampoco, sois orgullosos hasta la medula, y también os creéis moralmente superiores.

—No te quitare la razón en eso, pero en cuanto a los hombres de Gryffindor, bueno, podría decirse que desde mi venganza con tu hermano los veo de otra forma. Además últimamente ando con el libido por las nubes, necesito sexo urgentemente.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar como Parkinson hablaba sobre sexo tan casualmente como del tiempo que hacía en Escocia esa semana. Ella nunca había podido expresarse así de libremente en esos temas, le causaba demasiada vergüenza, a parte del hecho de que no tenía experiencia alguna de la que hablar. En eso la morena se parecía a Ginny, no tenían pelos en la lengua.

—Ron esta fuera de discusión, no creo que quiera acercarse a ti en mucho tiempo —reía la pequeña de los Weasley.

—Siempre puedes dejarme un par de noches a Potter, he oído que es incansable en la cama. —Sonriente, los ojos de Pansy escrutaron a la novia del aludido esperando una reacción de enfado que nunca llego.

—No tendrás tanta suerte Parkinson, Harry no es incansable, es insaciable, pero solo conmigo, solo yo le doy lo que el necesita. —la pelirroja asió sus pechos levantándolos por encima del agua haciendo ver que tenía un cuerpo bien moldeado capaz de hechizar a su novio.

Una risa divertida salió desde lo más hondo de la Slytherin haciendo sonreír también a las dos chicas frente a ella—Me gustas Weasley, no sé porque nunca llegamos a hablar sin insultos, pero podríamos haber sido amigas.

—No habrá sido por mi culpa te lo aseguro —tercio Ginny haciendo referencia a las constantes ofensas contra su familia por parte de la serpiente.

—Muy cierto, y me disculpo por eso, contigo también Granger, sé que no he sido digamos, cordial con vosotras. Debéis entender que las cosas en Slytherin han cambiado para algunos, ya no tenemos prejuicios como antes, pero seguimos siendo orgullosos como bien dijiste antes, no es fácil.

Las Gryffindor no esperaban en absoluto que cuando su antigua enemiga Pansy Parkinson entró al baño con ellas, iban a escuchar una disculpa de su parte. En verdad sí que era posible que hubieran cambiado a mejor algunos Slytherin, la morena era la prueba viviente.

—Bueno volviendo a la conversación de antes, para bajar tu libido siempre puedes volver con Malfoy, claro está si Hermione no tiene inconvenientes —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa picarona mirando a su amiga.

—Sois extremadamente pesadas… ¡Que no me gusta Malfoy! —Gritaba Hermione cansada del tema —Solo fueron unos besos por el momento. Él estaba abatido por no haber sido elegido Premio Anual y yo trate de consolarle, una cosa llevo a la otra y acabamos besándonos, pero eso no quiere decir que haya nada entre nosotros.

—Sinceramente voy a tener que ponerme triste por los pasillos, si así consoláis los Gryffindor quizá acabe acostándome con alguien.

La risa de Ginny opaco totalmente la fría mirada que Hermione le dedico a la Slytherin, aunque por dentro debía admitir que la frase había tenido su gracia.

—Lo cierto es que Draco lleva bastante mal el volver a Hogwarts. Como sabéis gran parte del colegio le odia, ya ha sufrido bromas bastante crueles y no llevamos más que un mes de clase. —explicó la morena con tez seria, ella sabía de primera mano lo mal que estaban las cosas para Draco.

—¿Bromas crueles? había escuchado a algunos chicos de Hufflepuff decir que le harían alguna, pero no pensé que serían tan serias.

—Quemarle las túnicas, robarle todos los zapatos y tirarlos al lago o usar sus libros como papel higiénico son las menos preocupantes, al fin al cabo son cosas materiales y Draco puede comprar cientos. —Hermione no estaba segura de esa afirmación, después de su conversación con el rubio sobre su fortuna perdida en el bosque no creía que le hiciera demasiada gracia perder esas cosas, pero ella no era nadie para ir desvelando secretos.

—Pero algunas bromas están siendo de muy mal gusto. La última vez intentaron quemarle el pelo con un hechizo Incendio, menos mal que fui rápida y lo apagué, solo le quemaron las puntas, un corte rápido y arreglado, pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

—¿Y porque no habla con la directora? Estoy segura que le ayudaría, ella misma le dio un pase directo a la escuela cuando todo el mundo no quería que volviera, si se entera de que le están haciendo la vida imposible, McGonagal hará algo.

—Porque es un maldito orgulloso, no hay forma de hacerle entrar en razón. Piensa que no necesita ayuda de nadie, ya sabéis como podemos ser los Slytherin, pues Draco es el epítome perfecto de nuestra casa.

La conversación sobre Draco había conmocionado a Hermione bastante, cuando se lo encontró en el bosque sabía que algo andaba mal con el Slytherin antes si quiera de hablar con él, pero la estancia del rubio en Hogwarts estaba siendo mucho peor de lo que todos pensaban, una de esas bromas podría acabar costándole cara.

—Además, excepto como amigos, que le adoro, no tocaría a Draco ni con un palo de nuevo. Nuestro compromiso ya está roto, mis padres lo hicieron efectivo cuando los Malfoy cayeron en desgracia. Nosotros solo salíamos porque intentábamos volvernos una pareja de verdad, al final íbamos a tener que casarnos, era lo mejor para conocernos. ¿Pero ahora?, antes me voy a la otra acera que estar con el de nuevo.

—Bueno eso podría arreglarse —dijo Ginny con voz seductora mirando fijamente a la morena aunque con aire divertido, Hermione pensó que estaba bromeando.

Pansy ni corta ni perezosa se movió de su sitio delante de ellas sentándose entre las dos Gryffindor y metiendo las manos en el agua mientras volvía la vista hacia Hermione.

—Nunca se sabe, quizá es lo que me hace falta, cambiar de aires…

Hermione noto como una mano recorría lentamente su pierna bajo el agua hasta meterse entre sus muslos y acariciar su sexo por encima del bañador.

—¡Pero qué haces loca pirada! —el salto que pego la castaña hizo que casi la mitad del agua de la tina se saliera posicionándola al otro lado de las chicas donde antes estaba la morena. De nuevo volvía a estar como los tomates mirando con ojos desorbitados a la Slytherin.

—Vaya, a Granger no le gusto…

—Pues por mi puedes seguir —recito pausadamente Ginny con voz agitada mientras sonreía a la morena que la estaba tocando.

Hermione no podía creerse la frescura de su amiga, ¡que tenía novio!, y estaba dejándose meter mano por Parkinson ni más ni menos.

—Lo siento pelirroja pero otro día será, tengo que irme —dijo la Slytherin dejando a medias a Ginny mientras salía del agua y se envolvía en una toalla. —Además me gustan los hombres, aunque contigo haría una excepción… o contigo Granger.

Ginny y Pansy compartieron una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo que todo esto era para molestar la castaña, y al parecer por su cara descompuesta y sus coloretes en las mejillas lo habían conseguido.

—Bueno, espero que esto se repita, aunque parezca extraño, me he divertido mucho. La próxima pongo yo el vino —la morena estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del baño cuando escucho a la castaña llamarla.

—Parkinson espera, solo una cosa —Hermione no estaba segura de decirle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua desde que entro allí la morena. —Dile a Malfoy que tenga cuidado, el profesor Hitchens va a por él, nos lo dijo después de clases para pedirnos ayuda a los Premios Anuales, y creo que Burke también busca que caiga, le odia bastante.

—Gracias Granger, con esto quedamos en paz por lo de espiarnos. Si conseguimos que Draco no acabe expulsado o en Azkaban, quizá le hable bien de ti y de sus besos. —La morena empezó siendo seria con su agradecimiento, pero no pudo evitar soltar la última broma antes de salir por el retrato que guardaba el baño de prefectos.

—Sera mejor que también nos vayamos Hermione, si sigues así de colorada te va a dar una apoplejía, no te llega la sangre al cerebro, esta toda en tus mejillas…

* * *

oOo

—¿Dónde estarán esas dos? Llevamos una hora buscándolas, ni la decencia de venir a tu fiesta han tenido, ¡y eso que mi hermana es tu novia!

—Tranquilo Ron, Ginny me dijo que iría con Hermione al baño de prefectos, seguramente estaban tan relajadas que se les paso el tiempo. Además no me importa, ya me felicitaran más tarde, estoy seguro.

—¿Sabes quienes son los capitanes de las otras casas? —preguntó el pelirrojo para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que por Hufflepuff es Zacharias Smith.

—Me asquea ese tipo, no creo Hufflepuff nos de problemas con el de capitán, seguramente acabe odiándole hasta su propio equipo.

—Cho Chang es capitana de Ravenclaw, con ella sí habrá que tener cuidado, creo poder ganarla en una pelea de buscadores pero hace estrategias muy buenas para su equipo.

—¿Y de Slytherin? ¿Malfoy de nuevo?

—No, han elegido a Zabini, al parecer Slugtorn le pregunto a Malfoy si quería el puesto pero se negó, y le recomendó a su amigo para capitán por ser el segundo con más antigüedad en el equipo.

—Qué raro, ¿Malfoy dejando de jugar Quiddich?, pero si es lo único que podía respetar de ese niñato, que le gustaba este deporte tanto como a nosotros.

—Me da igual porque ha dicho que no, solo sé que sino está el, tenemos ganado el partido contra Slytherin consiguiendo la Snitch.

—¿Ya tienes el equipo pensado? —pregunto el pelirrojo con cautela esperando estar dentro.

—Sí, hare algunas pruebas para suplentes pero el principal será el mismo que cuando jugamos en sexto, por suerte estamos todos de vuelta y nos fue muy bien con ese equipo.

Más relajado por tener asegurado su puesto de guardián, Ron decidió seguir a Harry hasta la puerta del baño donde estaban las chicas. Habían decidido esperarlas fuera, su amigo quería darle una sorpresa a su novia con una escoba nueva que le había comprado el moreno azabache. Ron también había recibido una pero la suya era menos rápida y más contundente, perfecta para su función como defensor de los aros.

—No me puedo creer que fui prefecto y nunca fui a ese baño, ni si quiera sé dónde está.

—Pues te perdiste uno de los grandes placeres de Hogwarts amigo. Ya estamos cerca. —Harry guiaba a su amigo por los pasillos cuando del hueco donde estaba el acceso al baño de prefectos vieron salir a una chica morena con una sonrisa y vistiendo aparentemente solo una toalla.

—¿Parkinson? ¿Qué haces saliendo del baño, no están Ginny y Hermione dentro? —preguntó el chico del rayo confuso.

Ron apenas podía respirar con normalidad, con solo la pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo parecía que debajo no llevara nada, sino fuera por los finos tirantes del bañador que asomaban por arriba pensaría que le gustaba caminar desnuda por Hogwarts, y eso al pelirrojo le estaba excitado demasiado. Le hacía recordar el día en la enfermería con solo el biquini verde separando sus cuerpos, por mucho que la odiara no podía dejar de admitir que la morena era realmente preciosa.

—Pero que ven mis ojos, si son Potter y su amigo la comadreja —se burló Pansy al verles llegar.

—¡Hey! ¿Porque a él lo llamas por su apellido y a mí me insultas?

—Porque me caes mal Weasley, no aguanto a la mitad de tu familia, aunque tú hermana si me gusta. Por cierto Potter, te la he dejado a punto allí adentro, yo que tu entraría a verla, pero tendrás que sacar antes a Granger, no obstante quizá le guste mirar…

—Cada vez entiendo menos, ¿estabas con ellas en el baño?

—Claro, si somos amigas de toda la vida, ¿no lo sabíais? —la morena estaba pasándoselo en grande con las caras de desconcierto de los dos Gryffindor.

—Por cierto "Ronnie", cuando quieras otra alternativa gratuita a la vasectomía avisa, estoy haciendo ejercicios de pierna cada día solo para ti y tu amiguito. —le habló Pansy al aludido haciendo una representación del golpe levantando su rodilla. Este originó en el proceso que la toalla subiera unos cuantos centímetros dejando entrever aun mas sus torneadas piernas.

La tez de Ron se cambió de pálida, a roja y a oscura en segundos, no sabía si estar acojonado, cachondo o cabreado, y todo por culpa de la maldita Slytherin rompehuevos.

—Esa ya me la pagaras tranquila, solo espera y veras…—declaró el pelirrojo destilando odio en sus palabras.

—Esperando me hallo desde hace tiempo, pero no veo resultados de tu parte Weasley, empiezo a pensar que te gusto el rodillazo y tienes una parte sadomasoquista… Bueno nos vemos, darle recuerdos a Granger, creo que últimamente anda con la cabeza metida en el bosque. —Con esa frase enigmática, Pansy se marchó andando por el corredor altivamente y pensando que había sido una de las mejores tardes en toda su vida.

Harry y Ron no pudieron más que ver como se marchaba la Slytherin estáticos en donde se encontraban y preguntándose que acababa de ocurrir. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando la puerta del baño de abrió de nuevo dejando salir a las dos chicas por las que habían venido desde un principio ya vestidas y con el pelo aun mojado.

—¿Harry? ¿Ron?, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —les cuestiono Hermione sorprendida de verlos.

—Sinceramente ya no estoy seguro… ¿a que veníamos Harry?

—No tengo ni idea…


	16. Hogsmeade

.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 — Hogsmeade**

* * *

oOo

Draco no quería estar en Hogsmeade, sino fuera por Pansy casi arrancándole una oreja para sacarle de la sala común de Slytherin nunca hubiera venido a ese pueblucho, no odiaba el lugar en sí mismo, sino como le hacía sentir. Por donde quiera que caminara la gente le miraba y señalaba, se sentía como un mono en un circo, un mono al que todo el mundo quería ver muerto.

—No tendría que haberte hecho caso Pansy, venir aquí fue mala idea, ya bastante tengo en Hogwarts con los comentarios y las miradas de odio.

—Tienes que salir Draco, no puedes quedarte encerrado toda la vida en las mazmorras, te has pasado dos días enteros en la enfermería, te hacía falta estirar las piernas.

—Pansy tiene razón tío, además hace mucho que no venimos a tomar algo a las tres escobas, y ya somos mayores de edad, podemos pedir whisky de fuego legalmente. — Blaise parecía más emocionado por poder emborracharse a la luz del día sin esconderse que de poder volver a Hogsmeade con sus amigos sin peligro.

—Tanto alcohol te acabara dejando sin neuronas Blaise, si es que te queda alguna.

—Pues una copa doble no me vendría mal en este momento la verdad —Draco necesitaba algo que le ayudara a calmarse urgentemente, no le gustaba sentirse así de observado.

—Menudo par de borrachos me eche de amigos, ¿dónde estará Theo?, con el aun puedo contar para estar sobrios. ¿Por qué no ha venido?

—¿No lo sabes?, Theo nos avisó anoche que hoy vendría al pueblo con una chica, pero no hubo forma de sacarle quien era.

La mente maquiavélica de la morena se puso en tensión, Theo con una chica, ¿Quién sería?, tendría que hacer averiguaciones pronto.

—Bueno, seguro que está en las Tres Escobas —dijo el rubio encaminándose hacia el lugar.

—Hablando de chicas Draco, dime, ¿no crees que el Bosque Oscuro es un buen sitio para llevar a una cita? —Pansy no iba a dejar pasar este momento para divertirse a costa del rubio.

—¿De qué hablas Pansy?, el Bosque Oscuro está lleno de criaturas, no es el mejor sitio para llevar a un ligue que digamos. Si pensabas hacerlo quítatelo de la cabeza, no queremos que te coma una Acromantula.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Acaso ya has estado besando a alguna chica allí? ¿Quizás alguna Gryffindor?

Draco se tropezó con su propio pie casi cayendo al suelo, sino hubiera sido por Blaise agarrando a su amigo en el momento justo la gente que no le quitaba ojo de encima habrían tenido algo más para burlarse de él.

—No tengo ni idea de que hablas Pansy, hace mucho que no voy al Bosque Oscuro, y no he tenido nada con ninguna chica en muchos meses. —Draco intentaba sonar creíble pero empezaba a pensar que su amiga sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

—Claro, seguramente serán imágenes residuales del sueño que tuve anoche. Fue bastante misterioso la verdad, en el estabais una chica castaña de pelos revueltos y tu besándoos en el bosque, ¿extraño verdad? —Merlin, como se iba a divertir hasta que Draco lo admitiera.

—Si tú lo dices… —el rubio estaba más nervioso de lo normal, no sabía cómo Pansy se conocía de su desliz con Granger pero estaba claro que estaba enterada. Más tarde hablaría con ella sin Blaise presente. Lo del bosque con la comelibros no había significado nada para él, debía hacérselo entender antes de que la morena tuviera ideas equivocadas.

—¡Mirar! ¿ese que sale de la joyería Woodcroft no es Theo? Y el muy playboy sale acompañado de una rubia detrás, la chica me suena pero no caigo ahora mismo, y eso que conozco a casi todas las chicas que merecen la pena en Hogwarts.

—Como siempre digo Blaise, das asco, espera… ¡Es Lunática Lovegood! —se sorprendió Pansy al reconocer a la rubia que iba de la mano con su amigo.

—¿Theo está saliendo con la Lunática de Ravenclaw?, Merlin, Morgana y Circe, voy a abrasarle a bromas cuando lleguemos al castillo. Esto es una mina de oro. —el rostro de Blaise lucia radiante, nada adoraba más que meterse con sus amigos hasta hacerles explotar de vergüenza.

—Me dijo hace unos días que estaba viéndose con alguien, pero que aún no había nada serio, no pensé que fuera con Lovegood… —Draco estaba igual de impresionado por la revelación. No es que le molestara en absoluto, Theo había sufrido mucho por culpa de su padre, se merecía ser feliz, pero no entendía que le veía a la Lunática.

—Bueno dejarle por ahora, que se divierta, ya le llegara la hora esta noche en la sala común —dijo Pansy a sus amigos con mirada cómplice. Podría llegar a darle pena el castaño sino fuera porque ella misma planeaba divertirse a su costa.

—Sí vamos, estamos cerca de las Tres Escobas, entremos a por un Whisky, hace frio aquí fuera.

Unos metros más adelante llegaron al local que buscaban desde que llegaron al pueblo. Al entrar el lugar estaba lleno, pudieron ver a varios de sus compañeros de casa sentados en una mesa que presidia Henry Burke.

Desde su ascenso a Premio Anual había conseguido un gran número de "secuaces" que iban con él a todos lados. A Draco le recordaba un poco a su pasado antes de la guerra, pavoneándose por todo Hogwarts acompañado de lacayos que lo habían apodado como príncipe de Slytherin. Ahora entendía porque caía tan mal en aquel entonces entre las demás casas.

El rubio también divisó sentados en la mesa más cercana al ventanal más grande del local al trio de oro y sus amigos, como Longbottom o la pequeña de los Weasley. Al notar su presencia Potter les dio un vistazo rápido moviendo el mentón a modo de saludo y advertencia para después volverse a hablar con la comadreja mayor sobre tácticas de Quiddich, el cual intentaba quitarse de encima a Lavender Brown como si fuera una pulga a la cual despachar. Hasta entonces todo había sido normal, pero entonces algo sucedió que le pareció extraño a Draco, esto fue el saludo efusivo con la mano que la comadreja pequeña le había otorgado a Pansy al verla, la cual correspondió con una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia una mesa vacía.

—Ya sé de donde saco la información sobre Granger y el bosque Pansy… ¿desde cuándo son amigas estas dos? —Pensaba Draco para sí mismo cambiando su atención entre las dos chicas. Justo al lado de la pelirroja se percató de una melena castaña que ocultaba el rostro de la causante de sus más recientes sueños.

Durante su estancia de dos días sedado y atrapado por la malvada enfermera Pomfrey en aquel lugar lleno de infecciones y dolor llamado "la enfermería del colegio", el Slytherin había tenido gran cantidad de sueños. Gracias a Salazar el tratamiento que le habían dado funcionaba, y aunque seguía teniendo pesadillas muy vividas, su cuerpo ya no se movía por su cuenta en esos terrores nocturnos. El problema era su maldita mente, la cual le odiaba más que cualquier ser vivo al que conociera en Inglaterra, la condenada se divertía creando situaciones de angustia y miedo con Granger como centro. Desde torturas en la Mansión Malfoy hasta momentos íntimos con la castaña que acababan con el rubio apuñalado en el corazón.

Poco después de sentarse Madame Rosmerta apareció delante de ellos, al principio pensaron que venía a tomarles nota pero cuando el rubio alzo la cabeza se encontró con que la dueña de las Tres Escobas le observaba con muy mala expresión.

—¿Cómo te atreves a venir por aquí? —le espetó la mujer en voz un poco más alta de la que hubiera querido Draco.

—¿Perdone? — pregunto Blaise algo contrariado, ¿habían hecho algo para merecer ese trato?

—Le pregunto a tu amigo el mortifago chico, no te metas. ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte ante mí esperando que te sirva después de lo que me hiciste?

—Joder… —Un montón de recuerdos llenaron la mente de Draco haciéndole sentir una absoluta mierda, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no pensó en absoluto quien era la dueña de ese local cuando entraron.

Durante su sexto curso había mantenido a Rosmerta bajo una maldición Imperius para darle acceso a diferentes accesorios que no podía conseguir en el colegio, incluso la usó para intentar asesinar a Dumbledore con el collar maldito y el vino envenado.

El revuelo formado por Rosmerta en la mesa ocupada por el trio de Slytherin había conseguido que el local entero se mantuviera atento a la respuesta de Draco. La mayoría estaban de acuerdo con la dueña del local, otros como Hermione o Harry no tanto.

—Yo… —Al rubio no le salían las palabras —lo siento, me iré ahora mismo… —¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara sin remordimientos? Entendía perfectamente que no le quisiera allí, había robado el libre albedrío de esa persona y ahora se encontraba delante suyo pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

—¡Pero Draco! ¡No tienes por qué irte! —le intento detener Pansy levantándose de su asiento y siguiéndole.

—No puedo quedarme Pansy, luego os veo.

—¡Entonces nos vamos contigo!, venga Blaise, sino aceptan a Draco tampoco a nosotros. —dijo la morena molesta cogiendo a su amigo del brazo y saliendo del local detrás del rubio.

—¡Draco espera! —el chico caminaba rápido hacia el castillo cuando escucho a Pansy en su espalda.

—¡No sé por qué no recordé esto cuando hablamos de las Tres Escobas Pansy, soy estúpido!

—No eres estúpido colega, simplemente hay demasiada gente afectada por la guerra, no puedes recordar a todos. —Respondió Blaise poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. —Venga, vamos a Zonko, que yo sepa allí no jodiste a nadie. —El tono de broma que utilizó el moreno pareció tranquilizar un poco al ex-mortifago. —Por muy mayor de edad que me haga sigo adorando las golosinas.

* * *

oOo

Hermione y sus amigos aún estaban recuperándose del shock por la situación en las Tres Escobas. Acababan de ver en directo como Madame Rosmerta expulsaba a Malfoy de su local llamándole mortifago.

—No esperaba que Rosmerta fuera de las que guardan rencor tanto tiempo, sobre todo contra un idiota como Malfoy. —sostuvo Ron que creía conocer a su primer amor de niño. —Pero la entiendo, ese capullo la tuvo hechizada durante meses, yo le habría hecho algo mucho peor que echarle.

Hermione miro al pelirrojo con lastima. Es cierto que Malfoy no había sido un santo, y que sabía de sobra que Ron nunca se llevaría bien con el rubio por mucho que cambiase, pero no creía que nadie se mereciera tal desprecio por parte de la sociedad. No estábamos hablando de un asesino, sino de un adolescente al que obligaron a hacer cosas que no quería amenazando su vida y la de su familia.

—La sombra de Voldemort aún sigue viva en los miedos de la gente, y el hecho de que aun haya movimientos de mortifagos atacando empeora los intentos por olvidar el pasado.

Las palabras de Neville hicieron mella en todos manteniéndolos unos segundos en silencio. Si bien era cierto que las cosas se habían calmado en general, los ataques y asesinatos estaban yendo en aumento, sobre todo a familias de magos sangre limpia que huyeron del país para no unirse a Voldemort.

—¿A dónde irán Burke y sus secuaces? —Pregunto Hermione viendo a través de ventanal salir al Premio Anual y a la tropa de zombis sin cerebro que le seguían.

—¿Van en dirección hacia donde se marcharon Malfoy y compañía no?

—Eso creo, ¿deberíamos ir a ver? No pienso dejar que le hagan daño a Pansy, para una vez que me cae bien una Slytherin... —respondió Ginny decidida ganándose varias miradas de confusión entre sus amigos.

Hermione y Ginny no se lo pensaron y salieron rápidamente tras el grupo guardando las distancias. Harry, Ron y Neville no tardaron en seguirlas, no les importaba demasiado lo que les pasase a los Slytherin pero no iban a dejar solas a las chicas cuando podrían acabar teniendo problemas. Le pisaron los talones a los Slytherin durante un buen rato hasta que les perdieron cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido? —En ese momento Hermione escuchó varias risas y voces un poco más adelante.

.

—Malfoy ¿aun tienes dinero para comprar en Zonko? parece que el Ministerio no se llevó todo lo que teníais dejándoos en la ruina por liberar a tu papaíto de la cárcel, una lástima que ahora este muerto.

—¿Y tú qué sabes de eso Burke?, ¿acaso tu asquerosa familia de comerciantes de artefactos oscuros trata mucho con el Ministerio? —le respondió Pansy cabreada aunque algo confusa. ¿Sería cierto que eso que había dicho ese simio con patas? Si lo era, ¿Por qué Draco se lo había ocultado a todos?

—¡Silencio maldita zorra! ¡Tú qué sabes a lo que se dedica mi familia! Solo eres una traidora a la sangre, como ese proyecto de mortifago a tu lado. —las risas de los alumnos detrás suyo no se hicieron esperar. Muchos de ellos eran mestizos, sin embargo seguían las doctrinas de la sangre pura como ovejas.

—¿Qué quieres Burke? Di lo que desees y déjanos en paz. —Draco sabía que no podía empezar una pelea, el Ministerio le tenía demasiado vigilado para eso. Así que aguantaría todas las estupideces que salieran de su boca y callaría. Mientras solo se metieran con él, le daba igual lo que dijeran.

—¿Yo? Solo verte muerto, a ti y a tu sucia y traidora madre. —La tez de Draco cambió al oír mentar a su madre, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que tenía planeado —¿Acaso creéis que con el Señor Oscuro muerto ya os habéis librado del castigo? Mientras Los Sagrados Veintiocho existan, las verdaderas familias de sangre pura haremos justicia con los traidores y los sangre sucia.

—Por mucho que hables sandeces, estamos en Hogwarts, no puedes tocar a Draco aquí, así que deja las amenazas vanas a un lado patético simio. Mientras tú estabas llorándole a mama en casa, gente como los Malfoy estaban en medio de esa guerra que tu tanto añoras. —Blaise no solía ponerse serio, era una persona más bien cómica, pero no permitiría que nadie insultara a su amigo delante suyo.

—Puede que no pueda mataros pero si puedo enviaros a la enfermería de gravedad. —amenazó el autonombrado nuevo príncipe de Slytherin sacando su varita al igual que sus secuaces.

Hermione, Harry y los demás no pudieron seguir mirando y salieron de su escondite tras unos árboles varita en mano.

—No creo que queráis hacer eso Burke, bajad vuestras varitas. —dijo Harry con autoridad adelantándose.

—¡Mirar quien ha llegado, el niño que sobrevivió!, ¿o debería llamarte el niño que tuvo suerte? ¿porque eso tuviste verdad? Sino nadie se explica cómo un crio venció al Señor Oscuro, usarías algún tipo de artimaña patética.

—Pero fue una artimaña que funcionó, y Voldemort está muerto, da igual cómo pasó. Ahora bajad vuestras varitas Burke, no volveré a repetirlo. —Draco se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, el ambiente estaba cada vez más tenso, los lacayos de Burke no esperaban tener que enfrentarse a Potter también, se les notaba nerviosos.

—Me dais asco los dos, el mago noble y bondadoso y el traidor a los dos bandos. ¿Os creéis Dumbledore y Snape acaso?, pues os tengo una noticia Potter, esos estúpidos también acabaron muertos, la pena es que no sufrieron más. Bueno, quizá Snape sí, dicen que el veneno de Nagini era muy doloroso…

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a Hermione para entender los que había sucedido. Burke ahora estaba en el suelo a varios metros atrás de su posición original y dolorido. Draco y Harry habían atacado a la vez al Slytherin con sus varitas acertándole casi al mismo tiempo en el pecho.

—Nadie habla así de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape en mi presencia, fueron unos de los mejores hombres que he conocido nunca, y tú no tienes derecho si quiera a nombrarlos.

La castaña pudo ver a Harry enfadado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Si algo sabia Hermione sobre su amigo es que odiaba que menospreciaran a la gente que le había cuidado y protegido desde pequeño, personas que significaban mucho para él y ya no estaban.

Lo que no acababa de entender era porque Malfoy se había atrevido a atacar a Burke por defender la memoria del antiguo profesor de pociones. Si bien era cierto que Snape siempre había tenido predilección por él como alumno, no era motivo suficiente para arriesgarse a acabar en Azkaban.

Los "amigos" del agredido no tardaron en reaccionar y empezar una batalla campal mágica digna de la guerra. Los hechizos volaban mientras dos de ellos se llevaban a Burke, que aún no podía sostenerse en pie, a un sitio seguro. Hermione se protegió con un árbol cercano usándolo como escudo mientras lanzaba hechizos de desarme y aturdidores. Estos que les atacaban no eran mortifagos, solo estudiantes altamente estúpidos, no podía usar más para luchar contra ellos.

—!Pansy! —cuando la castaña escucho el grito vio a unos metros como Pansy había sido alejada de Malfoy y Blaise poco a poco durante la pelea y ahora se defendía como podía ella sola contra tres bobalicones que no dejaban de lanzarle hechizos aturdidores.

—¡Ron, ayúdame a llegar a Parkinson! —el pelirrojo que no sabía aun como había acabado su tarde perfecta de descanso en Hogsmeade en una pelea con varitas, ayudo a Hermione de mala gana usando encantamientos defensivos todo el camino hasta dar con la morena, la cual justo en este momento había caído desmayada por un hechizo que le había dado en toda la cabeza.

—¡Llévatela Ron, nos encargamos de esto! —le dijo la castaña mientras desarmaba a dos de los atacantes.

—¡No pienso irme de aquí mientras estáis peleando!

—¡Ron, yo no puedo con ella, si le dan otro hechizo a Parkinson podría acabar grave! ¡Llévatela, estaremos bien! —la lógica de su amiga le cayó como un balde de agua fría, a regañadientes cogió a la morena en brazos y se la llevó al único lugar donde le permitía moverse la batalla, a la Casa de los Gritos.

Draco que había escuchado todo lo que Granger le dijo a la comadreja no objetó nada, sabía que Pansy estaría más a salvo con Weasley que allí tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

La pelea no tardó mucho en terminar después, cuando los estúpidos secuaces vieron que Burke ya se había ido hace rato del lugar comenzaron la retirada llevándose a los aturdidos y atados con ellos. La calma volvió al lugar.

—Malfoy ¿estáis bien? —escucho Hermione preguntar al chico del rayo acercándose.

—Estamos bien Potter, pero nadie os pidió vuestra ayuda, no íbamos a luchar hasta que llegasteis vosotros.

—De nada Malfoy, un placer haberos ayudado, ahora vete a la mierda —respondió Harry con un visible enfado.

—Si no llegamos a venir Malfoy, os habrían hecho cualquier putada, y tú y el casanova que tienes detrás no me importáis en absoluto, pero Pansy es mi amiga ahora, así que agradecerle a ella y deja de soltar veneno. —atacó la pelirroja apareciendo tras el moreno azabache —Harry, deberíamos hablar con McGonagal sobre esto, Burke se ha pasado de la raya, no pienso permitir que Hermione viva en la misma torre con ese desgraciado.

—En realidad ya tendría que estar en la torre de Premios Anuales desde ayer, ya está reconstruida —explico la castaña con voz resentida —pero McGonagal me pidió anoche que me quedara unos días más en la torre de Gryffindor, no sé por qué.

—Me gustaría que dejarais a la directora de lado en esto. No quiero más líos con el Ministerio, ya me tienen bastante vigilado, sobre todo Hitchens, si se entera alguien de que ataque a Burke lo sacaran de contexto y acabare en Azkaban de nuevo…

—¿Y si Burke se chiva Draco? ¿no sería mejor tener a la vieja directora de nuestro lado? —razonó Blaise intentando convencer a su amigo.

—Burke no hablará, no le conviene, no con Potter y Granger en su contra.

—Vale Malfoy —aceptó Harry — no contaremos esto a nadie, pero tener cuidado de ahora en adelante. Puede que no seamos amigos pero ahora mismo Burke me cae mucho peor que tú, lo cual es difícil si me preguntas.

Hermione sabía que Harry no había dicho esto en serio, ella y Ginny habían hablado largo y tendido con el sobre cómo habían visto cambios en estos Slytherin durante el último mes, cambios a mejor. Pero el moreno azabache era un Gryffindor de verdad, y aunque podía llegar a perdonar, nunca olvidaría las fechorías e insultos de Draco y sus amigos, sobre todo si seguían siendo así de orgullosos.

—Nosotros nos volvemos al pueblo —dijo Harry empezando a caminar junto a Neville —vamos Ginny, aún tenemos que ir a visitar a George a la tienda de bromas.

Hermione comenzó a caminar también tras sus amigos cuando la voz de Zabini la detuvo.

—¡Granger! ¿Dónde está Pansy?, vi como la aturdían pero después de eso desapareció de mi vista.

—Le pedí a Ron que se la llevara a lugar seguro hasta que despertara, tranquilos, seguramente la habrá llevado al castillo. —les explicó Hermione a los Slytherin para después retomar su camino.

—No es que me agrade dejar sola a Pansy con Weasley pero no nos queda otra, volvamos al castillo a ver si la encontramos en la sala común. —A Draco le costó bastante voltear hacia el castillo para ponerse en marcha, el culo de Granger encajado en unos pantalones vaqueros apretados alejándose del lugar le había dejado un fugaz momento hipnotizado, no acababa de entender que le pasaba con esa chica últimamente, pero por su propio bien debía quitársela de la cabeza cuanto antes.


	17. La Casa de los Gritos

¡Capítulo nuevooooo! Primero que todo, sé que últimamente me retraso en sacar capítulo y pido disculpas por ello, aun así intento esforzarme en cada uno para que os guste. Además estoy retocando poco a poco los anteriores de fallos de ortografía y puntuación. Todo esto sumado al poco tiempo que tengo, hago lo que puedo :P

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que apoyan el fanfic dejando sus reviews casi en cada capítulo, me ayudan mucho sus comentarios esforzándome a seguir escribiendo.

Agradecimientos en especial a:

Vic Black, artemisvan89, pelusa778 y SirenitaElsaXIX.

.

* * *

**La Casa de los Gritos**

* * *

oOo

Pequeños rayos de luz en la oscuridad, algún olor a madera vieja y a moho, el dolor de cabeza más atroz de la historia, y un trasero asombrosamente prieto unido a una ancha y musculosa espalda que podría rozar la perfección. Esas son las primeras cosas que Pansy notó cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su mullida y cómoda cama, sino en una roída y destartalada en a saber dónde.

—Por Salazar ¿dónde estoy? —preguntó la morena con dificultad, aun no se recuperaba del todo y tenía la boca seca.

—¡El trol ha despertado! —bromeó el joven levantándose del suelo y encarando a la Slytherin. —Deberías escuchar tus ronquidos cuando duermes Parkinson, eres como un trol ahogándose.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos para fijarse mejor en el chico que había osado proclamar que ella roncaba. Cuando pudiera mantenerse en pie le pensaba meter la varita en el culo y recitar un hechizo Desmaius, a ver que ruidos hacia ese engendro de trasero perfecto cuando dormía.

—¿Quién eres? Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿dónde estoy? —la pregunta fue más contundente que la anterior, empezaba a recuperar su voz. Aunque dolorida, consiguió con mucho esfuerzo sentarse en la cama con la vista aun borrosa.

—¿Estas bien? Debe ser porque te dieron directamente en la cabeza, pronto estarás mejor. —Respondió el chico acercándose a ella e hincando una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a su altura. En ese momento la morena se dio cuenta de a quien tenía delante.

—¿Weasley? ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué siempre que despierto con dolor de cabeza estas tu implicado?

—¡Eh, espera un segundo!, ¡yo no te hice nada!, si recuerdas bien fueron tus compañeros de casa, esas serpientes traicioneras, las que te atacaron tres contra uno dejándote inconsciente. —Como si de una película se tratase las imágenes empezaron a venirle rápidamente a la cabeza a la morena. Una batalla cerca de Hogsmeade, tres estúpidos atacándola, un golpe en la cabeza, y después nada de nada.

—Es más, deberías darme las gracias Parkinson, te traje hasta aquí a cuestas para sacarte de la pelea, sino te podrían haber herido de gravedad mientras estabas inconsciente en el suelo. Así que ya puedes ir besando el suelo por donde piso y dejarte de acusaciones falsas.

—Antes le beso el culo a Slughorn que deberte nada Weasley. Yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí, donde sea que estemos. —Fijándose bien a su alrededor, la casa donde estaban se caía a pedazos, debía estar sostenida por magia porque si no se habría derrumbado ya hace tiempo. Por lo demás era una autentica pocilga, telarañas y suciedad por todos lados, moho en las paredes y los techos, y por no decir nada de la cama en donde había estado tumbada hasta hace unos momentos. Tendría que quemar toda la ropa que llevaba puesta y ducharse cinco veces después de haber dormido en eso.

El pelirrojo visiblemente enfadado, acorto los pocos metros que les separaban acercándose a la Slytherin a un palmo de su cara, a esa distancia podía ver bien sus perfectos ojos algo asustados en ese momento. —¡Me debes bastante por si no lo recuerdas! Aún tengo bastante presente el rodillazo a traición que me diste. A mi parecer no tenía por qué hacer nada por ti, y si llego a saber que ibas a ser tan desagradecida te hubiera dejado allí con Burke y sus amigos. A saber que te hubieran hecho esos malnacidos.

—Vale Weasley, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te lo agradezca? ¿Qué ayude a tu ego a crecer aún más? Bien, pues GRACIAS, me alegra que me trajeras hasta aquí mientras estaba desmayada. ¿Algo más que necesites? ¿O ya he satisfecho tus peticiones?

—Eres una… —A Ron no le salían las palabras, no podía creer lo fastidiosa que podía llegar a ser esa mujer, le volvía malditamente loco. Se alejó de ella volviéndole la espalda y pasándose la mano por el pelo con desesperación. Lo único que le pedía era un gracias, un simple y maldito gracias, y ella se lo había dado, pero no era real, esa forma de agradecer no era de verdad.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te vale? —preguntó la morena aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡Pues claro que no me vale! —devolvió el pelirrojo encarándola de nuevo —¡Eres orgullosa, engreída y arrogante…! ¿Acaso no puedes ser agradecida de corazón por una maldita vez en tu vida? ¿O es que no tienes ese órgano funcionando?, pienso que solo hay un maldito hueco frio y oscuro en tu pecho.

Pansy tembló asustada unos segundos por el arrebato del chico. Lo cierto es que la había dolido el comentario, pero alguien como Weasley no comprendería nunca lo que a ella le costaba expresar sus emociones, ya no digamos admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Eso no era algo habitual entre los Slytherin. La morena le devolvió la mirada a los ojos y sin apartarse del chico se armó de valor para responderle.

—¿Y tú me hablas de orgullo? ¿De no tener corazón? ¿El perfecto Gryffindor? ¡La casa de Hogwarts que desde que acabó la guerra os pensáis los dueños del mundo, miráis a todos los demás hacia abajo como insectos inferiores porque en vuestra arrogancia creéis haber vencido solos contra Voldemort!

—¿De qué coño hablas? ¡Nunca nos hemos comportado así!

—¿De veras? Atrévete a decirme que cuando ves a Draco no ves a un mortifago, o a mi si nos ponemos acusadores.

—¡Pues claro que veo a Malfoy por lo que es! ¿Acaso no tiene la marca tenebrosa en el brazo? Puede que al final se librara por tecnicismos pero todos sabemos en qué bando estaba desde el principio.

—¿Y yo?... No tengo la marca tenebrosa… ¿Porque todos me rehúyen entonces como si fuera mortifaga? Yo te lo diré Weasley, ¡Porque soy de Slytherin! —Ron caminó unos pasos hacia atrás intimidado por el grito de la morena intentando entender el punto de lo que acababa de escuchar. —Somos lo que nuestros padres eran, es lo único que ven todos sobre los Slytherin, sobre todo vosotros los leones de Gryffindor, sobre todo tu, el héroe de guerra y amigo de Potter.

—¿En serio esperas que veamos otra cosa después de años de insultos contra los nacidos de Muggle y los supuestos traidores a la sangre? No lo ponéis fácil para confiar en vosotros, sobre todo con actos como el tuyo de ahora, que no eres capaz si quiera de agradecer algo sinceramente.

—¡Mira, lo siento vale! —gritó la morena sentándose en la cama y comenzando a llorar abrumada. —No me es fácil todo esto… no es que no te lo agradezca, lo hago, y mucho… solo que no estoy acostumbrada a decirlo en voz alta. A los sangre pura nos enseñan desde niños a guardar las emociones, a nunca parecer débiles, mucho menos a llorar delante de otros…

Ron, que hasta ahora se había mantenido estoico contra la Slytherin, se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes cuando la vio sentada indefensa limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Si había que algo en el mundo que odiaba él pelirrojo era ver llorar a una chica, no le importaba quien fuera, siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y no sabía que hacer o decir ante tal escena.

—Yo… lo siento Parkinson, no quería… —intento disculparse con la morena sin saber muy bien de qué.

—No es tu culpa Weasley —musito Pansy entre hipidos intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Yo… gracias, de verdad, gracias por sacarme de la pelea y cuidar de mí mientras estaba inconsciente.

—De nada —la respuesta de Ron fue simple pero concisa, una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios sin darse cuenta mientras estudiaba con la mirada a la morena acercándose a ella.

Para Ron, Parkinson siempre había sido una chica preciosa, pero ser bella no lo es todo. El genio de Pansy y el hecho de ser de Slytherin siempre le habían hecho verla como una Gorgona de la que debía alejarse. Ese concepto de la chica había cambiado un poco al verla ahora allí indefensa y llorando, más humana de lo que nunca hubiera concebido en la serpiente que conocía de años atrás.

Su pelo era negro y liso llegándole sobre los hombros. Sus curvas a pesar de la ropa de frio se podían apreciar perfectamente, además de que ya las había sentido antes en sus otros encuentros y las recordaba perfectamente. Su rostro era diferente del de las otras chicas con las que había estado, las cuales últimamente habían sido bastantes. Tenía una nariz afilada y unos pómulos altos y bien marcados, sus ojos tenían forma de almendra, perfectamente alineados con las finas cejas que los coronaban, las pupilas en su interior eran tan oscuras como la noche y en las cuales sería fácil perderse si olvidabas porque las observabas. Pero lo que más atraía a Ron de la chica eran sus labios, sus finos y sonrojados labios eran tan perfectos que el pelirrojo dudaba si alguien en su sano juicio podría cansarse de besarlos. Él sin duda no podría.

—Weasley deja de mirarme así, odio que me tengan lastima o algo parecido. —Pronunció pesadamente la morena limpiándose los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—No es lastima Parkinson, solo admiraba tu belleza. —Cuando estas palabras salieron de su boca sin querer, Ron se maldijo por su estupidez viendo el cambio en la expresión de la Slytherin. ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Asco quizá? no estaba seguro y eso le aterraba.

Cuando Pansy pensaba que nada más podía hacerla sentir peor ese día, va el maldito pelirrojo y le suelta eso. Ya bastante se odiaba a si misma por haberse mostrado débil y llorando ante él como para que ahora le soltara un piropo mirándola con esos ojitos de cordero degollado, esos ojos de un azul eléctrico que relucían en ese rostro lleno de pecas que le hacían ver maduro e infantil a la vez.

—Gracias, supongo… —respondió la morena avergonzada. —Por cierto ¿dónde está mi varita? No la tenía cuando desperté —preguntó intentando cambiar de tema.

—Si lo siento, la tengo yo, sabía que cuando despertaras ibas a estar de mal humor, no tenía ganas de acabar con un Mocomurcielago en la cara o algo parecido. —Expuso Ron alejándose de ella para su propia seguridad sabiendo lo que se venía.

—Bien pues ya puedes dármela, no voy a hacerte nada Weasley. —le dijo Pansy con impaciencia, se sentiría más segura con su varita en la mano.

—Mejor cuando volvamos al colegio, conozco tu genio Parkinson, no quiero arriesgarme…

—Que me haya sincerado contigo y me hayas visto llorar no quiere decir que sea estúpida comadreja, dame mi maldita varita ahora mismo. —Pansy se acercó al pelirrojo con la mano extendida y cara de pocos amigos.

—Y aquí volvió la arpía, ya tardaba… —Ron escondió la varita de la chica en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón alejándola de ella todo lo posible.

—Mira Weasley no ando para juegos, dame mi jodida varita para que pueda volver al castillo cuanto antes —la morena se acercó aún más al pelirrojo parándose a solo un palmo de su pecho.

—Ya te he dicho que te la daré en el castillo, puedes confiar en mí.

—Pero tú no puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad? ¡Que me des mi maldita varita! —Pansy se tiró contra el chico intentando agarrar su propiedad sin éxito pues Ron la cogió de su bolsillo y usando su altura alzó el brazo hasta donde la Slytherin no pudiera llegar.

—No te esfuerces, no voy a dártela hasta que no lleguemos al cast… —las palabras del Gryffindor se cortaron cuando al bajar la vista se encontró con Pansy mirándole fijamente furiosa pero con ojos llorosos, una ternura inexplicable le vino de nuevo al pecho bajando su brazo pero no para devolverle la varita a la chica, sino para guardarla en su pantalón de nuevo y posar su mano en la mejilla de la morena mientras la otra la rodeaba su espalda en un abrazo.

Pansy sin saber cómo se olvidó de su varita y simplemente se perdió en los ojos azules del pelirrojo dejándose hacer mientras observaba su rostro lleno de pecas sintiendo como este acercaba sus labios a los suyos rozándolos en una caricia.

—Parkinson… tus labios… —musitó Ron entremezclando su cálido aliento con el de ella que mantenía los labios entreabiertos.

La morena sin poder aguantar más el impulso que sentía crecer en su interior se puso de puntillas atrapando en un beso la boca del chico que respondió con pasión usando su lengua para entrelazarse con la suya.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo entrecortadamente.

—No lo sé… ¿y tú? —respondió Pansy entre besos.

—Tampoco lo sé, pero lo quiero. —Sin más preguntas estúpidas, volvieron de nuevo a la placentera tarea de saciar sus instintos juntando sus bocas con un hambre totalmente inesperado para los dos que no conseguían saciar.

Sus labios se esforzaban por aprenderse la forma de los del otro mientras sus lenguas exploraban el interior de sus bocas buscando nuevas formas de complacerse.

Ron no tardo en notar que la chica lo abrazaba también por la cintura asegurándose de que no escapara de su lado, más eso cambió rápidamente cuando las manos de la Slytherin bajaron hasta su trasero apretándolo con fuerza como intentando recordar su forma y tacto.

—¿Parkinson? —la sonrisa que se formó en la boca de Ron se vio paliada por los labios de la Slytherin que no pensaban dejarle ir tan fácilmente.

—Tenía ganas de tocar este trasero desde hace semanas…

Ron al escuchar eso se encendió aún más y no dudo ni un momento en bajar sus manos de igual forma para coger los glúteos de la chica entre sus manos subiéndola en volantas hasta obligarla a rodear con las piernas su cintura para aguantarse mejor en el aire.

—Vamos a la cama Weasley…

La voz de la Slytherin era entrecortada pero segura en medio de los besos, el Gryffindor no lo pensó dos veces y camino con ella en el aire mientras seguían explorándose mutuamente. Al dar sus piernas contra el colchón raído de la destartalada cama se puso de rodillas posando a la joven suavemente y alejándose un segundo de sus labios para quitarse la camiseta marrón que traía puesta dejando su trabajado pecho al descubierto.

Pansy aprovecho también el receso de sus bocas para desabotonarse la chaqueta de frio que traía puesta y dejar que el pelirrojo le ayudara a quitársela volviendo inmediatamente al que podría ser su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, besarle.

—Quiero comerme esas pecas Weasley —musitó sensualmente dejando la boca del chico para lamer y besar cada uno de los lunares de su cara tomándose su tiempo. Oportunidad que el chico aprovechó para meter las manos bajo la camisa de la morena abordando el cierre del sostén de encaje que usaba abriéndolo con gran habilidad y retirándolo a un lado.

—Eres bueno en esto, me gusta…—comentó Pansy con una sonrisa aludiendo a lo fácil que había sido para el chico quitarle la prenda íntima sin mirar. De nuevo ayudada por Ron, la morena se quitó su camisa blanca por encima de la cabeza sin abrir los botones tirándola a un lado de la habitación.

Con sus dos montículos al descubierto el pelirrojo se lanzó como un rayo a por ellos lamiendo y succionando sus pezones mientras masajeaba sus senos proporcionando todo el placer que podía a la morena. Pansy por su lado estaba en el paraíso, agarraba el pelo del chico tirando de él cada vez que sentía una punzada de deleite en sus pechos.

—Mas, necesito más… por favor Ron… —por primera vez la Slytherin pronunció el nombre de pila del chico haciendo que este se volviera más loco aun si cabe de deseo dejando sus pechos y subiendo de nuevo a su boca para besarla con aun más pasión que antes.

Pansy cortó el contacto con sus labios incorporándose y cambiando con Ron haciendo que este cayera en la cama quedando ella encima. Este intentó subir hacia ella para volver a atrapar su boca con la de él, pero la chica se lo impidió empujándole y bajando hacia sus pantalones con una sonrisa comenzando a desabrochar su cinturón y cremallera.

Ron al notar esto, sonrió de igual modo y levanto el cuerpo ayudando a la morena a quitarle el pantalón y los bóxer de un tirón quedándose completamente desnudo ante ella.

—Te toca… —musitó el pelirrojo algo avergonzado sintiendo que ella debía desnudarse también para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

La respuesta de la chica fue simplemente posar un dedo en los labios del chico callándole. Con otra sensual sonrisa comenzó a besar cada parte del pecho de este mientras agarraba con una mano su miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo lentamente haciéndolo palpitar.

—Pansy… —Ron no aguantó más y con una mano cogió el mentón de la morena subiendo su rostro hasta el suyo aprisionando sus labios de nuevo. Mientras, su otra mano seguía masajeando uno de los senos de la chica que se pegaban ahora con su propio pecho.

Cuando la Slytherin pensó que ya era suficiente, paró de acariciar el sexo de Ron y sentándose con una pierna a cada lado del joven se subió la falda que aun llevaba puesta, apartó un poco sus braguitas negras de encaje a juego y dejo entrar el miembro erecto del chico en su propio sexo ya bastante húmedo por las caricias.

—Morgana, esto es increíble… —escuchó el pelirrojo pronunciar a su compañera antes de comenzar muy despacio a moverse arriba y abajo mientras con sus manos recorría su pecho lleno de pecas estudiándolo.

Ron intentaba estar a la altura moviendo su pelvis lo que podía y acariciando a la morena en cualquier sitio sensible que encontrara. Hastiado y viendo que la chica hacia todo el trabajo, el pelirrojo se inclinó buscando con sus besos el cuello de Pansy haciéndola estremecerse de placer en todos los lugares de su cuerpo.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el chico avisara de que no podía aguantar más esperando que la Slytherin se moviera de encima, pero al ver ella no hacia tentativas de querer parar, simplemente la beso con fuerza mientras se descargaba en su interior sintiendo como Pansy convulsionaba y apretaba su sexo contra el suyo dejándose caer sobre el pecho del joven exhausta.

Recuperando la movilidad un par de minutos después, Pansy se movió un poco estirándose para coger su varita del pantalón del chico en el suelo. Con un pequeño encantamiento atrajo los abrigos de los dos y los coloco por encima de ellos a modo de mantas tapando sus cuerpos desnudos y sudados para luego abrazar al pelirrojo con afán posesivo. Este a su vez entendió lo que quería la morena y subiendo su mano hundió sus dedos en el pelo de la chica acariciándolo con suavidad y cerrando los ojos.

—Por cierto… yo no ronco como un trol… —Ron no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario de la morena asintiendo. Este trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo en la cama evitando los muelles que sobresalían clavándose en su espalda, y con la cabeza de la chica que minutos atrás le había terminado dejando embelesado descansando encima de su pecho, se durmió plácidamente en la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña.


	18. Besos de un Malfoy

!Holaaaaa! Este capítulo es un poco más largo que los que suelo subir, pero sinceramente no sabía dónde cortar así que preferí seguir escribiendo. Espero que os guste y me dejéis un comentario, me alimento de ellos para poder vivir, sino queréis que muera darme de comer.

Sé que en algunos review habéis llegado a la conclusión de que algunas parejas, como Pansy y Ron, están yendo demasiado rápido en comparación con otras, vengo a explicaros el porqué.

A mi parecer las parejas deben avanzar según su forma de ser en la historia. Para mi Ron y Pansy siempre han sido más lanzados en el tema físico que por ejemplo Hermione, o al menos es como yo quiero hacerlos ver. Sin embargo parejas como Luna y Theo, son más calmadas y prefieren los momentos románticos al plano sexual. Con Draco y Hermione pasa algo parecido, intento darle una velocidad a su relación que concuerde con la forma de ser que les estoy dando.

Espero haber aclarado dudas y solo deciros que el fanfic va para largo, así que no tengáis prisa en ver parejas casadas y con hijos jeje.

.

* * *

**Besos de un Malfoy**

* * *

oOo

La mesa de Gryffindor siempre solía ser muy ruidosa en todas las comidas, y hoy no era diferente, pero este día en la cena, un simple comentario de una chica castaña hizo que un silencio sepulcral se instaurase de golpe entre todos los leones que pudieron escucharla.

—Ven aquí bonito… llevo todo el día esperándote… tengo ganas de meterte en mi boca para ver a que sabes… ¡Merlín estas delicioso! —musitó la Premio Anual con voz casi erótica, mientras con satisfacción introducía un pedazo de su placer secreto en la boca.

La impresión que causaron esas palabras dichas por Hermione fueron diferentes para según quien y de que género. Las chicas simplemente se quedaron mudas, algunas sonreían por la ocurrencia y la falta de timidez de la castaña, otras solo la miraban con odio por la reacción de sus contrapartes masculinas. Los chicos, casi en su totalidad tenían la boca desencajada y un rubor que subía por sus mejillas, muchos empezaron a ver a la amiga de Potter que siempre había sido la comelibros del lugar, con otros ojos mucho más lujuriosos.

—Hermione cariño, es un trozo de tarta de chocolate, ¿lo sabes no? —le preguntó Ginny sin poder creer que esa chica sentada a su lado fuera su amiga. —Menos mal que Harry ya se fue a la Sala Común y Ron no está…

—¿Y qué pasa? Está buenísimo ¿acaso no puedo deleitarme con mi postre favorito?

—Sí, pero es que parece que te lo quieres tirar en vez de comértelo.

—No seas exagerada Ginny. Ya sabes que tengo un problema con el chocolate, no puedo evitarlo, me encanta. —respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione relamió lentamente la cuchara llena de chocolate con una sonrisa cómplice para después pasarse la lengua por los labios limpiándose los restos de tarta en ellos.

—Dean, ¿soy yo o Hermione está demasiado provocativa hoy? —la pregunta de un pasmado Seasmus fue aceptada por la mayoría, pues era lo que todos pensaban en su cabeza en estos momentos.

—No sabría decirte la verdad, podría ser alguien con poción multijugos—respondió su amigo intentando tapar el bulto que había aparecido en sus pantalones y en los de varios otros chicos sin quererlo. —El ingeniero que creó a Hermione en algún lugar Muggle secreto del gobierno Británico no la diseñó para ser… sensual, o eso creía antes.

Porque todos pensaban eso de la castaña. Hermione Granger debía ser un robot, un robot con magia creado por los Muggle. Sino nadie comprendía como era capaz de aprenderse de memoria cada libro que caía en sus manos y extraer cada frase necesaria de ellos para responder a todas las preguntas perfectamente en clase.

—Esta nueva forma de ser de Granger me pone mucho más que en sexto curso —dijo sin pudor Cormac McLaggen que también se había excitado por ver a la castaña saboreando el chocolate. —Tendré que volver a intentar unos acercamientos con ella, no sé si me entendéis.

Ginny que había estado atenta a la reacción de sus compañeros solo podía mirar incrédula a su amiga castaña, que sin enterarse de nada seguía disfrutando de su tarta como si no fuera con ella la cosa.

—Mione, cuando te comenté camino al castillo que deberías ser más desinhibida no me refería a parecer un zorrón degustando un trozo de tarta.

—No se dé que me estás hablando, estoy comiendo tan normal como siempre… ¡Qué culpa tengo yo si esta tarta de chocolate esta tan buena!

Justo cuando iba a responder a su amiga, la pelirroja vio a cierta rubia entrando al comedor con aire soñador.

—¡Luna! ¡Ven a cenar hoy con nosotras! —le avisó alzando la mano para que supiera donde estaban.

La Ravenclaw se acercó dando pequeños saltos sentándose delante de las chicas y sirviéndose el último trozo de tarta a pesar del mohín por parte de la castaña. —Hola chicas, ¿cómo estuvo su día en Hogsmeade?

—Genial, incluso fuimos a ver a George y Angelina a la tienda de bromas. —La voz de Ginny se quebró un poco mientras hablaba de la tienda. —Mi hermano aun lleva bastante mal lo de Fred, pero Ange lo está ayudando mucho a superarlo.

—Si no hubiera sido por la pelea de varitas con Burke y sus amigos idiotas, habría sido el día perfecto. —dijo la castaña recordando a esos malnacidos.

—¿Habéis tenido una pelea? vaya, si lo llegamos a saber Theodore y yo hubiéramos ido a ayudaros. —La respuesta de Luna confundió un segundo a las chicas por la alusión del Slytherin.

—¿Theodore? —Murmuró la castaña pensando —¿Theo Nott, el Slytherin?

—Sí, ese mismo. Me invito a ir con el hoy a Hogsmeade, bueno en realidad me quería regalar este colgante, pero acabé pasando el día entero con él. —dijo la chica enseñándoles la figurita de un ángel blanco que colgaba de su cuello con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Espera, espera, Luna, cielo… ¿Theo Nott? ¿El amigo de Malfoy? ¿El hijo de uno de los mortifagos más crueles de Voldemort? ¿Ese mismo Theo Nott te invito a salir hoy para comprarte un colgante de oro blanco?

—Eso acabo de decir, no entiendo porque lo repites tanto Ginny…

Las dos Gryffindor no sabían cómo sentirse al respecto con esta nueva información. Luna era su mejor amiga, una chica realmente especial, pero también podía demasiado crédula y confiada con cualquiera, incluso con desconocidos, no querían que nadie la hiciera ningún daño, mucho menos un Slytherin.

—Lunita no sé si es buena idea que te juntes demasiado con Nott, no es que su familia sea exactamente el símbolo del bien y la justicia, su padre era un mortifago reconocido. —expresó Hermione transmitiendo la preocupación de las dos.

—Draco Malfoy también era mortifago y según me contasteis le besaste en el bosque, varias veces de hecho. —respondió con un tono neutro la Ravenclaw.

Hermione se quedó en blanco, sabía que Luna no había dicho eso con malicia, solo le respondía a su comentario sobre Nott con coherencia, y tenía razón en realidad, no podía rebatirlo.

—Tienes razón Luna, solo que no queremos que te pase nada malo, no es normal que un Slytherin te compre un colgante así de caro sin ninguna maquinación por detrás.

—Podéis estar tranquilas chicas, llevo varias semanas hablando con Theodore, es un buen amigo y me cae muy bien. Me compro esto porque siempre dice que le recuerdo a un ángel, no me ha pedido nada a cambio.

—Espero que tengas razón Lunita, solo… si pasa algo, lo que sea, dínoslo por favor. —Le pidió la pelirroja saltando sobre la mesa y dándole un abrazo de oso a su amiga.

Hermione en ese momento pensó que en ocasiones Ginny le recordaba demasiado a la señora Weasley, siempre compresiva y amorosa con todo el mundo.

—Por cierto el colgante es precioso, debe valer una fortuna.

—No tengo idea, Theo no me dejó escuchar cuanto costaba, me dijo que mi regalo no tenía precio, que si quería ponerle un valor yo misma lo tasara en afecto que él siente por mí. —explicó la rubia con ojos soñadores mientras sus amigas se derretían por dentro.

—Vale voy a dejar a Harry, necesito un Nott en mi vida, ¿no tiene hermanos verdad?

—Yo también quiero, dejarme algún hermano, aunque sea un primo lejano, si son todos igual de tiernos quiero al menos tres para mi sola…

—¿Porque mi novio no puede ser así de romántico? ¿Y ti Hermione desde cuando te gusta el sexo en grupo?

Las tres chicas continuaron conversando durante bastante tiempo, el tema Nott y sus hermanos perfectos e imaginarios se prolongó hasta bien entrada la noche, tanto que Hermione decidió ya estando bastante cansada, que se iría a dormir algo más pronto que sus amigas, las cuales aún estaban demasiado despiertas para su gusto.

Despidiéndose de sus amigas, salió del comedor y puso rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, lugar donde aún se quedaba a dormir a pesar de tener ya su propia habitación en otra torre. Casi estaba llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda cuando escuchó la voz de alguien muy conocido para ella llamándola desde el fondo del pasillo.

—¡Granger, vuelve aquí! — Draco Malfoy se acercaba rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione no tenía exactamente ganas de aguantar una rabieta en ese momento, pero tampoco pensaba huir por muy enfadado que se encontrar el rubio.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? Me iba a dormir ya. —dijo la castaña con pesadez.

—¡Donde está la asquerosa comadreja que tienes por amigo, voy a partirle la cara a ese pobretón de mierda!

Al principio Hermione no comprendió bien las palabras del rubio por el sueño, pero luego su cabeza comenzó a funcionar hasta surgir de su interior una rabia enorme por lo que acababa de decir el estúpido intento de ser humano que tenía delante.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con Ron maldito Huron votador! —Le dijo con furia acercándose a él para enfrentarlo. —¿Y se puede saber porque quieres pegarle ahora cuando esta misma tarde os ha defendido a ti y a tus amigos?

—¿!Dónde está Pansy!? Llevamos Blaise y yo buscándola horas por todo el castillo y no aparece por ningún lado. ¡Tú jodido amigo debía traerla a salvo!

Así que era eso, Parkinson no estaba, y Ron se la había llevado para protegerla. Malfoy y Zabini habían confiado en ellos cuando les dijeron en Hogsmeade que su amigo la cuidaría, que seguramente ya estarían en el castillo. Ahora entendía un poco su enfado.

—No sé nada sobre Parkinson, pero tampoco he visto a Ron desde esta tarde, no deben estar en el castillo ninguno de los dos, puede que hayan tenido algún problema a la vuelta. —explicó algo más calmada la castaña.

—Me importa una mierda donde esté la comadreja, por mi puede caerse de un maldito acantilado. ¡Pero si a Pansy le ocurre algo por su culpa le tirare yo mismo en un nido de Acromántulas! —el rubio estaba fuera de sí, no atendía a razones y Hermione empezaba a impacientarse.

—Mira Malfoy, o te calmas o te calmo, no puedes venir amenazando a mis amigos sin saber que pasa en realidad. Quizá Pansy aún no ha recuperado la consciencia y están en Hogsmeade descansando, si ese es el caso seguramente volverán pronto. Ron la cuidara, estoy completamente segura de ello, confía en él.

—¿Sinceramente crees que me fio si quiera un poco de la comadreja? ¿Con sus 3 neuronas en constante guerra interna? ¡Una en el cerebro, otra en el estómago y otra en las pelotas! ¡NI DE BROMA!, o parece pronto Pansy o te juro que…

—¡Qué Malfoy! ¡Qué vas a hacer! Ron no está, igual que Pansy, así que confía un poco en lo que te digo. No es la primera vez que nos quedamos hasta tarde en Hogsmeade, tenemos formas de volver al castillo sin que nos descubran.

Draco respiró hondo e intento calmar su furia observando a la castaña. Con la discusión se habían acercado demasiado para su gusto, y podía percibir el aliento de la chica desde donde estaba, olía a chocolate, como la tarde que se besaron en el bosque. Unas imágenes de aquel día vinieron repentinamente como un flashback a su cabeza aturdiéndole por un instante.

El rubio decidió contemplar un poco mejor a la chica que tenía delante, la cual al parecer se había serenado al verle algo más relajado. Sus ojos color café seguían siendo simplemente preciosos, sus mejillas se teñían en un ligero rubor al sentirse observada por él, su nariz respingona pedía a gritos un cariñoso beso, y sus labios… nunca unos labios le habían parecido tan apetecibles al Slytherin como en ese momento los de la sabelotodo Granger.

Su cerebro se apagó unos segundos y cuando volvió a funcionar estaba acorralando a la castaña contra un muro del castillo y acercaba sus labios a los de ella con intención de apropiarse de ellos.

—¿Malfoy…? —Hermione no pudo decir más porque la boca del rubio había tapado sus labios en un beso tan salvaje que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo.

Para Draco las palabras ya no eran necesarias, su lengua solo tenía una misión y era encontrarse con la de Hermione. Necesitaba volver a sentir ese sabor que encontró en el Bosque Oscuro, ese sabor a chocolate que ni comiendo el mismo alimento directamente conseguía en su paladar. Solo en la boca de la Premio Anual podía sentir de nuevo ese dulce sensación.

Hermione al principio no entendía que estaba pasando, ya era la segunda vez que Malfoy se la tiraba encima para besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido. Intentó comprender que pasaba por la mente del rubio para olvidar años de rencores entre ellos y acabar así, pero en realidad le daba igual, en ese momento solo quería rodear con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y dejarse llevar por el placer que le producían las caricias del Slytherin.

Un ruido de pasos al fondo del pasillo les hizo separarse de golpe como si de imanes de atracción diferente se tratasen. Hermione sabía en qué estado se encontraba ahora mismo, despeinada con la camisa fuera y un rubor en sus mejillas, y el rubio estaba exactamente igual, si alguien les veían así empezaría a haber rumores por la escuela que ninguno de los dos deseaban.

Con decisión, Draco cogió a la castaña de la mano y entró con ella en un aula cercana que se usaba para dar clase a los niños de primero. Cerrando la puerta detrás justo a tiempo, escucharon a unas niñas corriendo y alejándose hacia su Sala Común. Siendo ya de noche, el aula estaba vacía, así que era perfecta para lo que el Slytherin pensaba hacer.

—Espera un momento, tenemos que hablar de esto un seg… —Hermione no pudo seguir hablando porque de nuevo el rubio la abrazo acercándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo e invadió su boca volviendo a retomar el contacto entre sus lenguas. Esta vez la castaña decidió que no sería tan pasiva y escapando un momento de sus besos comenzó a morder el labio inferior del rubio para después soltarlo y lamerlo con la punta de la lengua con una sonrisa traviesa. Esto a Draco solo hizo encenderle aún más cogiendo a Hermione del trasero en el aire y para sentarla en una mesa cercana.

El rubio decidió que la boca no era suficiente para el hambre que le poseía, así que como un vampiro sediento, se lanzó a besar el cuello y el nacimiento de los pechos de la castaña apartando a un lado la molesta camisa blanca que llevaba puesta la leona.

Con solo un sostén al descubierto tapando sus delicados pechos, Hermione se sentía más desnuda que nunca ante un chico, No le gustaba estar en desventaja frente a nadie, así que cogiendo la cara del rubio con sus manos le devolvió a sus labios mientras desabotonaba la camisa negra que traía puesta dejando su blanquecino pecho al descubierto que casi parecía haber sido cincelado en mármol como el David de Miguel Ángel.

Las inexpertas manos de la castaña recorrían los perfectos abdominales del joven palpándolos, caricias que al tener el rubio un cuerpo frio por naturaleza, provocaban un roce excelente con el tacto caliente de sus dedos, haciendo gemir al chico de vez en cuando.

El rubio por otro lado había vuelto al suave cuello de la castaña besando y mordiendo cada espacio de piel desde sus labios hasta la clavícula bajando con los dientes la tira del sostén hasta dejarla colgando. Sus manos ahora libres habían viajado hasta zonas más sensibles adentrándose en la falda de la chica que al sentir las caricias en el interior de sus muslos comenzó a tensarse por la cercanía a su intimidad.

El miembro de Draco palpitaba en sus pantalones queriendo ser liberado desde hacía rato, las caricias y los besos ya no llegaban para lo que necesitaba ser saciado. Cogiendo por la muñeca las manos de la castaña las cuales en ese momento se cernían a su espalda arañándola y dejándole marcas, las obligo a bajar lentamente hasta su miembro pasando por su cintura pidiéndole a la Gryffindor sin palabras que lo acariciara por encima de la ropa.

Aunque avergonzada por sus actos, Hermione sabía que lo inevitable llegaría al sentir la dureza del rubio entre sus dedos, la castaña separó aún más sus piernas permitiendo un mejor acceso a ella, acercando la pelvis del rubio a su propio cuerpo y sintiéndolo todo por primera vez desde que empezó esta locura.

—Draco… —gimió Hermione cuando noto como una mano del chico se abría paso entre sus piernas acariciando su intimidad.

El rubio no dudó un instante y apartando la prenda de algodón blanca que cubría el sexo de la castaña, introdujo en ella dos dedos moviéndolos lentamente adentro y afuera. El vaivén en su interior causó en Hermione un placer que nunca había sentido antes a solas, apenas podía respirar y sus jadeos eran incontenibles, Draco sabia exactamente donde tocarla para hacer que su cabeza volase.

Los ojos del rubio subieron hasta encontrarse con los de Hermione juntando sus frentes y sintiendo el cálido aliento entremezclado en sus rostros ruborizados. Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos interminables, simplemente mirándose a los ojos mientras se tocaban mutuamente arrancando gemidos de sus labios sin querer detenerse.

—Draco… Necesito saberlo… —musitó Hermione entre jadeos —¿Por qué ahora…?

La pregunta pegó duro en la cabeza del rubio. Sus pensamientos, antes enfocados solamente en dar placer a la castaña, se volvieron confusos, dejando incluso de disfrutar de las caricias que recibía. Sus preciosos ojos grises antes cálidos, se volvieron fríos como el hielo y su mente viajó hasta recuerdos que creía olvidados, recuerdos de su padre…

.

— _¡Draco!, creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a esa sangre sucia amiga de Potter de nuevo, cuantas veces tenemos que volver a hacer esto para que lo comprendas, ¡SON INFERIORES!, patéticas formas de vida que solo sirven como esclavos o como abono para los campos, están al nivel de un elfo doméstico como Dobby o cualquier otro._

—_Pero padre… yo... no lo entiendo, ella es inteligente, la niña más inteligente que he conocido —Draco intentaba calmar a su padre explicándole su razonamiento. —Es hija de muggles y aun así domina la magia mejor que muchos de los sangre pura más mayores estando solo en segundo. ¡No puede ser inferior si es capaz de hacer eso!_

—_¡No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo niño malcriado! ¡Crucio!_

_El cuerpo del chico de tan solo 12 años se retorcía lleno de dolor apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parar las lágrimas que ya caían por sus mejillas. No debía gritar o llorar, si lo hacía seria mucho peor que un simple Crucio. Los Malfoy no podían mostrar debilidad alguna, eso era algo que había aprendido a base de castigos como este a lo largo de toda su infancia._

—_¡Lucius para! Es un crio, aun no entiende todo el contexto —intentaba sin éxito Narcisa detener a su marido viendo el dolor que causaba a su amado hijo._

—_¡Debe aprender Narcisa! En verano se lo advertí muy claramente, si volvía a perder con esa sangre sucia en cualquier cosa le castigaría, ¡Y no debía acercarse a ella de nuevo! Bastante vergüenza nos hizo pasar este verano cuando los Goyle vinieron diciendo que su hijo les había dicho que a Draco le gustaba esa asquerosidad. ¡Somos Malfoy, Draco! ¡Los sangre pura más antiguos de Gran Bretaña! ¡No nos juntamos con seres inferiores manchando nuestra sangre!_

_El dolor cada vez iba más en aumento, Draco ya no sabía cuántos Crucios le había lanzado su padre ese día, podían haber pasado horas o minutos de tortura continuada. Sin embargo cuando ya apenas podía moverse, dejo de sentir dolor, ya no sentía nada, ni si quiera su cuerpo, o su respiración, solo su mente funcionaba, y se dijo que no volvería a desobedecer a su padre nunca más. Odiaría a esa niña y a las de su sangre si debía hacerlo, pero se juró que no volvería a defraudar a su padre o a su apellido de nuevo, no si el castigo podía llegar a ser mucho peor que ese..._

.

Draco volvió a la realidad unos segundos después, el rostro tímido y ruborizado de Hermione le pareció en ese momento lo más bello que había contemplado en su vida. A pesar de ello las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo alejándose de la castaña súbitamente hasta quedarse de espaldas a ella mirando hacia la puerta del aula.

Hermione asustada por la reacción del chico se cubrió de nuevo con la camisa y bajo su falda acomodándose como pudo la ropa interior.

—¿Qué pasa Draco? —preguntó dubitativa acercándose al rubio con un brazo extendido hacia él posándolo en su hombro.

—¡No te me acerques Granger! —gritó el Slytherin apartando bruscamente la mano de la castaña al dar vuelta. La voz con la que lo dijo fue gélida y arrastrando las palabras, recordándole mucho a su antiguo ser que creía había desaparecido al acabar la guerra.

—¿Qué? Pero… Nosotros… Tú… —la castaña no entendía nada. Antes, por un momento, incluso ya en el bosque, pensó que podría llegar a gustarle el nuevo Draco, alguien reformado, divertido, inteligente, siempre algo orgulloso, pero capaz de amar, como mínimo a sus amigos, o al menos eso creía. Ahora solo podía ver en sus ojos al antiguo Malfoy, el cabrón que la llamaba sangre sucia, que la hechizaba siempre que podía, el ser que ella odiaba.

Draco cogió con prisa su camisa del suelo, donde había acabado mientras se besaban desesperadamente, y poniéndosela de nuevo se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta ante una castaña que le observaba con mirada pérdida sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Granger… Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas a hablarme, simplemente aléjate o te haré daño… —Las palabras del rubio calaron hondo en la Gryffindor, que sin decir nada, observó dolida como el hombre con el que había estado a punto de acostarse hacia unos minutos, se iba por la puerta sin mirar atrás dando un portazo.

Aunque había aguantado sin llorar hasta que el rubio se hubo marchado, ahora que se encontraba sola sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer hasta el suelo sentándose con las rodillas abrazadas. Un sentimiento de haberse sentido usada le llego al pecho odiándose a sí misma, solo agradecía no haberle concedido su virginidad a ese malnacido. No era algo que la importara en sobremanera, nunca había sido de las que mantienen su castidad hasta el matrimonio, pero en verdad sí le habría dolido que él hubiera sido el primero.

Asqueada y algo más calmada, decidió unos minutos después salir de allí sin titubear, ya había llorado demasiado y quería darse una larga ducha que le quitara del cuerpo cada caricia y cada beso que le había dado el animal que una vez fue y seguía siendo Malfoy.

—¿Qué me aleje de ti? Bien, pues no volveré a hablarte o a dejar que te me acerques de nuevo en toda mi vida Draco Malfoy, eso te lo prometo.

* * *

oOo

En las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts, cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Pansy buscaba a su mejor amigo rubio al que tanto había hecho sufrir esta tarde con su ausencia.

Ya había encontrado a Blaise en el comedor hacia unos minutos. Le costó un poco tranquilizar al moreno, pero informándole que no debía preocuparse, que Weasley la había cuidado sorprendentemente bien, y que su desaparición se debía simplemente a que había tardado en despertar más de lo usual porque el hechizo le había dado en la cabeza, no vio problemas para.

Claro está la mitad de lo que le dijo eran puras mentiras, había esta despierta la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad más despierta que nunca, aunque eso es algo que nunca admitiría ante la comadreja pelirroja.

—Solo fue un desliz, andaba necesitada de sexo y él estaba allí, no ha significado nada, solo diversión. —se decía la morena a sí misma para auto convencerse.

Al cruzar una de las galerías que daban a las mazmorras, Pansy giro la cabeza por simple curiosidad y por divina suerte encontró una cabellera rubia que conocía perfectamente al fondo de un corredor estrecho que siempre había estado allí, pero que no solía usarse para nada pues no daba más que a una habitación de escobas.

Allí sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared estaba Draco, tenía una pierna flexionada en la que mantenía un brazo apoyado y otra completamente extendida llegando casi a tocar con su pie la pared de enfrente. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, como si hubiera algo increíblemente interesante en él, su otra mano jugueteaba con un anillo plateado que parecía ser el sello de la familia Malfoy, no era una joya cualquiera exactamente.

—¡Draco! Andaba buscándote, como ves ya he vuelto, no hace falta que vayas a matar a Weasley —dijo Pansy sonriente mientras caminaba hacia su amigo.

El aludido solo giro la cabeza y observo a la morena sin decir nada. Pansy vio entonces los ojos de Draco, estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando bastante tiempo. Además se veían tristes, sin vida, fríos como el hielo, dudaba que apenas hubiera entendido nada de lo que le había dicho hace un segundo.

—Hola Pansy, me alegro de que estés bien… —musitó el rubio intentando hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sin éxito.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre?, has estado llorando, no me lo niegues —declaró la Slytherin arrodillándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su pelo platinado peinandolo.

—¿No recuerdas lo que decía siempre mi padre? Los Malfoy no lloran Pansy, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de mostrar sentimientos.

—¡Déjate de tonterías Draco! ¡Lucius está muerto! ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso llorar cuando lo necesites.

—Lucius está muerto, tienes razón… ¿Entonces porque aún sigo escuchando su voz en mi cabeza dándome órdenes? ¿Por qué me asaltan las dudas cada vez que intento hacer algo que viola sus enseñanzas? ¿Por qué tengo un miedo de muerte a no ser capaz de elevar de nuevo el apellido Malfoy…? No puedo Pansy, no quiero seguir así, odio la persona que era antes, no quiero volver a ser él… No quiero ser mi padre.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de las mejillas de Pansy por ver así a su mejor amigo. Lucius Malfoy nunca había sido un buen hombre, los había peores, pero no demasiados. Desde muy pequeño había doblegado a su hijo a su voluntad, inculcándole todo tipo de prejuicios y castigándole en consecuencia por cada fallo que cometía. La morena conocía a Draco desde muy jóvenes y lo sabía bien. el Draco que ahora conocían todos no se había creado con sus vivencias y amistades, como cualquier niño, sino que había sido moldeado, como un niño de barro engendrado para ser lo que debía, un verdadero Malfoy, lleno de odio y frio como la muerte.

Rodeando con sus brazos la cabeza del chico, Pansy abrazó al rubio llorando, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho para intentar que sintiera su corazón latiendo, intentar que sintiera algo, algo que le hiciera reaccionar. Pero el rubio solo se quedó quieto, sin moverse y mirando de nuevo a un punto fijo, simplemente pensando, cavilando cómo no ser un verdadero Malfoy.


	19. Una segunda oportunidad

.

* * *

**Una Segunda Oportunidad**

* * *

oOo

—Bien respondido señor Potter, veo que no tengo mucho que enseñarle en el campo de los hechizos de desarme, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

—Gracias profesor, pero aún hay mucho que no sé y me gustaría aprender —respondió Harry henchido de orgullo. Este profesor le gustaba, incluso tanto como su difunto amigo el profesor Lupin.

—Es una pena que otros compañeros suyos no sean igual de capaces en esta materia, o al menos no lo demuestran. —La mirada del profesor a la última fila fue demasiado obvia para todos, hablaba de Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy, dígame ¿Cómo se puede curar una maldición sangrante?

Hermione observaba al rubio cansado, todas las clases con el profesor Hitchens iban igual. El tutor búlgaro comenzaba preguntando a alguien al azar sobre algún hechizo inocuo, acto seguido se centraba en Malfoy con preguntas sobre magia oscura.

—No se la respuesta profesor, lo siento. —La contestación de Malfoy fue escueta y simple, estaba claro que no decía la verdad.

—Señor Malfoy, cada día le pregunto algo diferente sobre mi área de estudio, y cada día usted no sabe responderme, es cuanto menos extraño en alguien con sus aptitudes.

—¿Puedo saber de qué aptitudes habla profesor? Como comprenderá yo no puedo saber cosas que usted no ha explicado en su clase.

—Pero sí que puede señor Malfoy. Alguien como usted, viniendo de una familia de mortifagos reconocidos, ha debido tener entrenamiento desde joven en las artes oscuras, más aun habiendo sido miembro recientemente. ¿No lo cree así?

La castaña no despegaba la vista del rubio. Sus manos se apretaban bajo el pupitre contra el pantalón, era bastante claro que estaba enfadado, probablemente odiaba que le recordaran su pasado y el de su familia. Sin embargo su cara seguía inexpresiva, y aunque tenía una sonrisa en los labios cuando respondía a las preguntas del profesor, era solo una máscara que se había obligado a llevar puesta.

—Lo siento señor Hitchens. Pero sinceramente no sé de qué habla, mi entrenamiento y conocimientos se deben únicamente a esta escuela.

—Sin duda le creo señor Malfoy, pero yo seguiré peguntando igualmente, quizá algún día atine de casualidad. —La mirada que se echaron mutuamente el rubio y el profesor fue de lo más escalofriante, los dos se odiaban mutuamente, y aunque lo intentaran esconder entre dulces palabras, se notaba demasiado.

Después del enfrentamiento entre machitos que habían tenido el profesor Hitchens y el hurón albino, Hermione levanto la mano dispuesta a responder a la pregunta sobre como sanar maldiciones sangrantes. Siempre venía bien ganar unos puntos extras para Gryffindor, y era una respuesta que se sabía de memoria. Aun pensaba en ello cuando el sonido de una campana mágica le dio un ligero susto.

—La clase acabó alumnos, seguiremos el miércoles, espero que tengan el trabajo sobre las maldiciones venenosas que he mandado, no aprenderemos a invocarlas, pero si sus propiedades y posibles formas de defenderse contra ellas. Por cierto, la directora McGonagal me ha pedido que avise a los dos Premios Anuales que deben presentarse hoy en su despacho después de comer, usted también señor Malfoy. No falten.

Después de salir de clase, Hermione simplemente se dirigió con sus amigos al Gran Salón. Debía darse prisa en comer, no quería hacer esperar McGonagal, esa mujer podía llegar a ser muy impaciente, aunque la comprendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con la puntualidad.

Suponía que la directora los reclamaría a ella y a Burke para darles al fin sus habitaciones en la torre de los Premios, sin embargo no entendía que tenía que ver Malfoy en todo esto. Sinceramente esperaba que fuera por algún tipo de sanción disciplinaria, le alegraría mucho el día que castigaran a ese capullo malcriado. Aun se sentía sucia por haber permitido que ese bastardo tocara su cuerpo, besara sus labios, su cuello, la hiciera sentir como nunca nadie había podido hacerla sentir… ¡Morgana! ¡En que estaba pensando! ¡Odiaba a Malfoy!

Después de un mes entero de buena relación con él, con alguna que otra broma de por medio, si, lo admitía, pero después de ver cómo el rubio había cambiado a mejor, va el muy cerdo y cuando el mismo habia sido quien empezó con sus dos encuentros asaltando sus labios. ¿La dice que se aleje de él? ¿Qué no quiere hacerla daño? Lo mataba ahora mismo, le metía la varita tan adentro de su blanco y perfecto trasero que… ¡Merlin Hermione deja de pensar así!

—Hermione ¿estás bien?, parece que quieras apuñalar al pobre muslito de pollo… das miedo. —La castaña no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero durante sus pensamientos había estado asesinando al pobre trozo de pollo que tenía en su plato.

—Si estoy bien, solo pensaba en algo —respondió Hermione apartando su plato casi entero, pensar en Malfoy le quitaba hasta el hambre. —Ahora tengo que ir a ver a McGonagal, cuando vuelva os ayudare con la tarea del profesor Hitchens.

—¿En serio iras a vivir con ese bastardo de Burke? —A Ron no le hacia ninguna gracia que su mejor amiga compartiera torre con ese patán.

—No me queda otra Ron, no puedo renunciar a mi título de Premio Anual, y es vivir en la torre es una de las normas que conlleva.

—Vale pero ten cuidado, y a cualquier cosa que te haga Burke por mínima que sea avísanos, le daremos su merecido a ese Slytherin rastrero.

—Se cuidarme solita Harry, ya lo sabes, pero os avisare si pasa algo tranquilo —respondió viendo que el moreno azabache iba a replicar.

Unos minutos después la castaña llegaba al despacho del que fuera el antiguo director Dumbledore. Aunque solo había entrado allí un par de veces en toda su vida, podía asegurar que nada había cambiado en la estancia, solo había dos cuadros más, uno del mismo Albus Dumbledore, que ahora mismo estaba dormido, y otro de Severus Snape, el cual simplemente miraba hacia el frente quieto como una estatua casi como en una foto muggle.

—Bienvenida señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando, ya solo falta el señor Burke. —La castaña había estado tan ensimismada con el mobiliario del despacho que no se había percatado de que en la habitación se hallaban ya la directora McGonagal, el profesor Slughorn, el hurón albino y un hombre con traje marrón que no había visto nunca pero que se le hacía muy conocido.

—Perdón a todos por llegar tarde. Directora McGonagal ¿Por qué quería verme?

—Señorita Granger, quiero presentarla al jefe del departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, Balthasar Scrimgeour, está aquí por un asunto concerniente a los Premios Anuales. —El hombre se acercó a Hermione extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Scrimgeour? ¿Es usted pariente del anterior Ministro Scrimgeour? —dijo la castaña aceptando el apretón de manos del Auror.

—Así es señorita, muy perspicaz, Rufus Scrimgeour era mi padre. Durante la guerra contra Voldemort yo estaba trabajando en EEUU como Auror. Al enterarme de que mi padre había muerto volví cuanto antes a Gran Bretaña, por desgracia llegue demasiado tarde, su amigo el señor Potter ya había derrotado a su asesino.

—Siento lo de su padre, le conocí en casa de los Weasley cuando vino a leernos el testamento del profesor Dumbledore. Era un buen hombre, inflexible en sus decisiones, pero siempre buscaba lo mejor para la comunidad mágica.

—Gracias señorita Granger, me alegra oír eso de la heroína del mundo mágico, incluso en EEUU conocen su nombre ahora. Será un honor tenerla en el Ministerio cuando acabe sus estudios, sin duda lo merece más que otros. —Esa última frase la dijo mirando de reojo a Draco, por lo que Hermione pudo discernir en ese gesto, a Scrimgeour no debían caerle demasiado bien los Malfoy. Aunque pensándolo bien, era el jefe del profesor Hitchens, el cual odiaba con fervor al rubio, todo tenía casi hasta sentido.

Justo cuando Hermione pensaba responder, la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Burke con cara de satisfacción. Seguramente el Slytherin pensaba que le habían hecho venir para darle su habitación en la torre de Premios Anuales. Pero a estas alturas la castaña estaba casi segura de que no hacía falta el jefe de los Aurores para eso, esto iba de otra cosa.

—Ah señor Burke, al fin nos deleita con su presencia, llega tarde —expresó la directora con cierto tono de reprobación.

—Lo siento, me entretuve un poco en el comedor —respondió el Slytherin quitándole importancia a su impuntualidad. No había terminado de decir la frase cuando sus ojos se posaron en Malfoy. —¿Qué hace aquí el mortifago?

—¡Silencio señor Burke! Tenga un mínimo de respeto por sus compañeros, no quiero volver a escuchar que llama así a nadie en mi colegio ¿Entendido?

—Tranquilízate Minerva, lo cierto es que el señor Burke tiene un punto de razón. Por mucho que te pese, el señor Malfoy tiene la marca oscura, llamarle mortifago no debería ser un insulto para él. ¿O me equivoco señor Malfoy? —dijo el Auror observando las reacciones del rubio.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación, todos esperaban a que Draco hablara, si bien es cierto que todos sabían cuál era su pasado, al rubio no le gustaba en absoluto que se lo recordasen a cada segundo.

—Sinceramente señor Scrimgeour, se lo que fui durante la guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, y me arrepiento de ello cada día. Así que sí, me molesta el sobrenombre de mortifago, aunque intento sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible sabiendo que no soy del agrado de muchos, para evitar problemas.

La respuesta de Draco fue simplemente magistral, admitiendo sus errores pasados, aceptaba que hubiera gente que le pudiera llamar mortifago, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase. Así conseguía dejar a Burke y Scrimgeour sin nada con lo que atacarle, pues ya les había dejado en claro que entendía que hubiera gente que le intentara insultar con eso, pero que lo aceptaba con ánimo de reconciliación.

—Puede que el señor Malfoy lo acepte, pero yo no, así que señor Burke cuídese de volver a decir semejante barbaridad en mi presencia.

—Como diga profesora McGonagal. —Aunque a regañadientes, Burke tuvo que aceptar la demanda de la anciana profesora.

—Bueno, creo que deberíamos empezar con lo que nos ha traído a todos aquí hoy, los Premios Anuales. —La voz risueña de Slughorn calmó un poco los ánimos en la habitación haciendo que todos se centraran de nuevo.

—El profesor Slughorn está en lo cierto, no tengo mucho tiempo Minerva, así que explícame porque me has hecho venir desde el ministerio.

—Primero tengo que probar algo Balthasar —anunció la animaga volviéndose hacia sus alumnos —Señores Malfoy y Burke, señorita Granger, les he llamado porque quiero hacer una última prueba delante de un enviado del Ministerio para cerciorarme de que son los mejores elegidos para ser Premio Anual de esta institución.

Los tres jóvenes tuvieron reacciones diferentes frente a las palabras de la directora. Draco y Hermione se miraron entre si confusos, la chica temía que le quitaran el titulo por algún ardid ministerial. El rubio no comprendía bien que hacia allí, el no ostentaba el puesto de Premio Anual, así que no pintaba nada en ese despacho. Por otro lado Burke sudaba frio, ¿Cómo que una prueba? ¡El ya había sido elegido, no podían hacerle esto!

—Profesora McGonagal, no lo entiendo, ¿acaso no hicimos ya las pruebas que atestiguan nuestros conocimientos? No creo que sea correcto volver a ser examinados.

—No estoy pidiendo su opinión señor Burke, lo harán o invalidare sus puestos en el colegio. Prefiero no tener a nadie como Premio Anual este año sino voy a estar segura al cien por ciento de que lo merecen.

—Ya veo Minerva, aunque no entiendo que hace aquí el señor Malfoy, hasta donde sé, él no es Premio Anual —mencionó el jefe de Aurores. Para Hermione cada vez se le hacía más claro que Scrimgeour no dejaría escapar ninguna oportunidad para atacar a Malfoy.

—El señor Malfoy y el señor Burke consiguieron la misma nota en las calificaciones. La titulación de Burke por encima de Malfoy solo fue posible debido a que desde el Ministerio presionasteis para que así fuera, cosa por cierto que no volveré a aceptar Balthasar. Hogwarts es independiente, no recibimos órdenes del Ministerio, no desde que Albus Dumbledore consiguiera ese tratado con Cornelius Fudge después de la en absoluto grata visita de la señora Dolores Umbridge, en la que por cierto casi destruye este colegio con sus estúpidas normas y despidos improcedentes del profesorado.

—Nadie quiere menospreciar tu autoridad aquí Minerva, tranquila, Hogwarts es independiente. Nosotros solo quisimos dejar claras nuestras… preferencias.

—Si eso quedó claro, procedo a explicaros lo que quiero que hagáis. —Después de la pequeña pelea por el poder entre McGonagal y Scrimgeour, la directora puso su atención en los alumnos que tenía delante. —Quiero que invoquéis un Patronus corpóreo aquí mismo, en mi despacho, delante de todos. No debería ser difícil dado que ya lo hicisteis en las pruebas.

—Sin problema profesora, iré primera si os parece bien —dijo Hermione confiada de sí misma preguntando a los dos chicos con la mirada.

—No tengo problema, después iré yo —Draco respondió haciéndose atrás para dejarla espacio, el Patronus era un conjuro que había aprendido recientemente, debía prepararse mentalmente para hacerlo bien, no tenía tanta practica como la castaña.

Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y haciendo una floritura en el aire, una luz blanca cegadora comenzó a tomar forma hasta convertirse en una nutria que correteaba contenta por la habitación.

—Increíble señorita Granger, no esperaba menos de usted, sin duda llegara lejos en el Ministerio. Sería un placer aceptarla en la división de Aurores, el examen de ingreso para usted sería un puro trámite.

—Lo siento señor Scrimgeour, pero tengo intención de estudiar leyes después de Hogwarts.

—Una verdadera pena, espero que al menos el señor Potter o el señor Weasley decidan unirse a nosotros, nos vendrían bien varitas con su maestría.

Entre tanto elogio barato y conversaciones sin sentido a su alrededor, Draco no prestaba atención más que a su próximo hechizo Patronus. Repasaba mentalmente cada paso para no fallar en absoluto, si lo que había dicho la vieja directora era cierto, esta podía ser una nueva oportunidad para él, no pensaba desperdiciarla. Estaba a punto de empezar con su conjuro cuando un cosquilleo en sus piernas le hizo bajar la mirada. La nutria de luz de Granger estaba a dos patas subidas a su pierna acariciándolo con su linda nariz y sus bigotes.

—Granger… tu Patronus intenta follarse mi pierna —recitó Draco divertido llamando la atención de la castaña y del resto de los presentes.

Hermione que hasta ahora mantenía un conversación muy interesante con el jefe de Aurores sobre leyes, volvió su vista hacia el rubio comprobando que su convocación trataba desesperadamente de subir por la pierna del rubio. La tez antes algo rosada de la castaña cambio volviéndose tan pálida como la de un fantasma. Con vergüenza y sabiendo lo que significaba ese movimiento involuntario de su Patronus, movió la varita de nuevo disipando el conjuro y retirándose a un segundo plano con los colores subiendo a sus mejillas, una cara con la que Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, el tomatito sabiondo había regresado.

—Profesora MgGonagal, parece que no soy el único al que le traiciona el subconsciente en las pruebas —dijo chistoso el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de la Gryffindor.

Viendo que la vergüenza carcomía a su alumna predilecta, la directora intento que el rubio dejara la guasa hablándole con voz autoritaria para que comenzase. —Silencio señor Malfoy, vamos con su Patronus, no perdamos tiempo en tonterías.

El rubio cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos movió su varita extrayendo de la punta una luz blanca que poco a poco se fue transformando en un hurón luminoso. El pequeño animal se subió a su hombro y allí se quedó esperando el veredicto. Esta vez pensaba tener controlado al maldito Patronus, no quería que le pasase lo mismo que a la castaña, no de nuevo.

—Perfecto señor Malfoy, como siempre —elogió la directora al rubio orgullosa de su alumno. Puede que Draco Malfoy no hubiera sido siempre la luz de sus ojos por así decirlo, pero si algo debía admitir la animaga, es que el chico era inteligente y tenía talento para la magia.

Hermione pudo darse cuenta desde el lugar apartado al que se había retirado para pasar la vergüenza, como el halago de la directora hacia el Slytherin no le había hecho demasiada gracia a Scrimgeour, sin embargo prefirió no decir nada, no era asunto suyo lo que pasara con Malfoy.

—Señor Burke, es su turno, espero que nos deleite con un gran conjuro como la última vez. —avisó al Slytherin la profesora con cierto tono de burla que apenas pudieron notar.

Hermione se fijó entonces en Burke. El chico temblaba, tenía sudores cayéndole por la frente y no era capaz de sostener en firme la varita.

—Parece que no te encuentres bien Burke. No es tan difícil, Draco y yo lo hicimos, vamos, tu puedes —se jactó la castaña sonriendo.

Burke entonces observo un segundo a Hermione con cara de odio, entonces movió la varita invocando una luz cegadora que por mucho tiempo que pasaba no conseguía tomar forma.

—¿Qué pasa señor Burke? ¿No es capaz de hacer el hechizo correctamente? —Esta vez la voz vino del profesor Slughorn, tenía un vial en la mano que Hermione conocía muy bien.

—Si puedo profesor, es solo que estoy nervioso —respondió el Slytherin con voz temblorosa.

—¿No será que necesita una ayuda? ¿Le bastaría con este vial de suerte liquida como la última vez? —La acusación del profesor fue directa y concisa, acusaba a Burke de haber robado el filtro de suerte de su despacho.

—No sé de qué habla profesor, yo nunca he usado suerte liquida. —intentaba excusarse el chico nervioso.

—Entonces conjure un Patronus Corporeo señor Burke, sino tendré que pensar que usted me robó el vial que guardaba en mi despacho, y nadie quiere eso ¿no cree? —El profesor de pociones que siempre parecía tan bonachón y feliz, se encontraba tremendamente serio esta vez, la caja donde supuestamente guardo el Felix Felicis como premio se encontraba ahora abierta en su mano señalando al Slytherin.

Un nuevo intento de Burke, cada vez más nervioso, resulto de nuevo en fallo, conjurando solo un Patronus de luz, pero no corpóreo.

—Adelántese señor Burke, el profesor Slughorn comprobara ahora mediante un hechizo si tiene usted restos de toxinas en la sangre —informó muy seria la directora al chico que intentaba de nuevo conjurar el Patronus.

—¿Para que servirá eso si puede saberse? No entiendo porque debo someterme a este trato, yo soy Premio Anual legítimamente —balbuceaba el Slytherin intentando librarse.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿podría decirme porque busco toxinas en la sangre del señor Burke?

—El Felix Felicis, o suerte liquida, es una poción que pese a sus grandes efectos, tiene una alta concentración de toxicidad. Los grandes pocionistas son capaces de diluir las toxinas a un mínimo, pero aun así es imposible disolverlas en su totalidad. Es por ello que está prohibido el consumo en grandes cantidades de dicho elixir, pues a la larga puede ser mortal para la persona.

—Bien respondido señor Malfoy, 10 puntos para Slytherin. Quizá le faltó decir que la toxicidad es tan resistente que incluso después de un mes aún se puede encontrar en la sangre. Claro está el vial que me robaron era de gran calidad, y al ser tan poca cantidad y tan diluida, los efectos secundarios apenas son perceptibles. ¿Entonces procedo a hacer el hechizo? ¿O planea confesar ya señor Burke? —Slughorn se había tomado esto como algo personal, no permitiría que su reputación quedara empañada por un crio con ínfulas de rey que ni si quiera trabajaba por conseguir sus metas.

Todo el nerviosismo y los temblores que controlaban antes a Burke habían cambiado por una pose de superioridad y una sonrisa de suficiencia. Puede que le hubieran cogido, pero no pensaba admitir que había hecho nada malo.

—Lo admito, use el Felix Felicis en el examen, pero lo hice por una buena causa —dijo auténticamente convencido de sus palabras.

—¿Y se puede saber que causa tan noble le hace robar a un profesor y reírse de las normas de esta institución? —McGonagal no podía creer que incluso ahora el chico era capaz de deshacerse de las culpas así de fácil.

—El hecho de que no podía permitir que un mortifago llegara a un puesto de privilegio dentro del colegio, y más tarde al propio Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Mi conciencia no descansaría si algo así llegara a pasar. —El Slytherin encaraba a los profesores presentes con gran descaro dirigiéndose en última instancia al Auror que estaba completamente seguro estaría de su parte.

—Estoy seguro de que el Jefe de Aurores Scrimgeour estará de acuerdo conmigo en que mis acciones, aunque deshonrosas para el colegio, son las de un ciudadano de esta comunidad mágica que solo busca ayudar a que los secuaces del Señor Oscuro que no han recibido su castigo como deberían, al menos no obtengan posiciones de poder con las que beneficiarse.

El discurso de Burke fue tan increíble que incluso Hermione se había quedado sin habla. No encontraba palabras para describir lo rastrero y vil que podía llegar a ser ese intento de ser humano que se hacía pasar por un ciudadano ejemplar. Estaba claro que en ningún momento lo había hecho por el cuento ficticio que había soltado allí delante, sino solo por obtener beneficios y joder a Malfoy en el proceso.

—Señor Burke, como un alumno más, no tiene ni el derecho ni la potestad para desobedecer las normas del colegio según le convengan a usted y a sus ideales. Ha hecho usted algo que nunca en la historia de Hogwarts había ocurrido antes, y por ello le revoco el título de Premio Anual y le expulso del coleg…

—Lo cierto es que estoy de acuerdo con el chico Minerva… No es bueno para la reputación del colegio y menos para la del Ministerio, que un exmortifago tenga tal distinción dentro de nuestra comunidad —expresó el Auror pausadamente cortando de raíz a McGonagal y mirando a Malfoy con desprecio. —No expulses al chico, lo hizo por una buena causa.

—Puede que ese discurso mal diseñado te haya llegado a ti Balthasar, pero esto es Hogwarts, y aquí tenemos unas normas, la primera es que todos los alumnos son iguales. Así que si el señor Malfoy consigue por méritos propios una distinción, entonces la tendrá, y me da igual si tú o el Ministerio os oponéis a ello. —La directora se plantó encarando al Auror que sabía sin duda, tendría prejuicios contra su decisión.

—No seas testaruda Minerva, podrías acabar quedándote sin trabajo en esta escuela, no subestimes al Ministerio —retó autoritariamente el Auror a la directora amenazándola.

—Pero tú no tienes el poder para decidir eso en nombre del Ministerio ¿Verdad Balthasar?

Una solemne y fuerte voz que Hermione creyó reconocer apareció en la sala sin un lugar definido de procedencia asustando un segundo al Auror, que miro hacia todos lados buscando al individuo que había hablado. Poco después una figura salió de las flamas de la chimenea en el despacho de McGonagal, saludando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa siempre típica en su persona.

—¡Ministro Shacklebolt! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Hola Balthasar, creo que llego tarde, pero he escuchado lo que necesitaba para entender lo que está pasando —dijo el hombre dirigiendo su vista hacia la castaña en la habitación. —Hola Hermione, cuanto tiempo, espero que tus padres y tú sigáis bien.

—Hola Ministro, un placer verle de nuevo, mis padres están genial después de devolverles la memoria con su ayuda. Nunca le agradeceré lo suficiente por eso, gracias de nuevo —respondió la chica con una sonrisa, siempre le había caído muy bien Kingsley.

—Fue un placer, me alegro que estén bien.

—Ministro Shacklebolt, si ha escuchado la conversación, debería entender porque planeo expulsar a este chico de Hogwarts, su delito es demasiado grave para dejarlo pasar —dijo McGonagal ganando de nuevo la atención del Ministro que ahora se había puesto serio para tratar el tema en curso.

—Entiendo lo que dices Minerva, y estoy de acuerdo en que el Ministerio no debe decidir quien son Premios Anuales en Hogwarts, no tengo problema alguno en que al señor Malfoy se sea concedido mientras sus calificaciones sean las necesarias. Sin embargo me gustaría que no expulsases al señor Burke, te lo pido como un favor personal.

—¿Puedes darme una razón de peso por el cual no debería? Este chico se ha reído de toda la plana de profesores de Hogwarts.

—Castígalo entonces, algo duro de realizar, sin magia, pero las cosas están aún muy tensas hay afuera Minerva. Si expulsas a un sangre pura del colegio ahora cuando alguien está atacando a las familias ricas del país, en su mayoría formadas por los Sagrados Veintiocho, las protestas llegarían a la calle diciendo que se les discrimina y no se les protege. Por eso te pido que lo mantengas en el colegio hasta que se gradué.

La petición de Kingsley, aunque difícil de aceptar para McGonagal, tenía lógica, si las cosas no se calmaban rápido en la comunidad mágica acabando con el racismo y las venganzas entre sus ciudadanos, podría volver a haber disturbios y conflictos, e incluso más adelante un nuevo levantamiento de los sangre pura.

—Bien, le haré caso Ministro, Burke no será expulsado, pero le aseguro que deseara estarlo, desde hoy ayudara al señor Filch en sus tareas todas las tardes.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Prefiero que me expulsen antes de ayudar a ese asqueroso Squib!

—¡Silencio señor Burke! Retírese ahora mismo a su sala común, más tarde le llamare de nuevo para hablar sobre su castigo. —Burke cogió lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y refunfuñando salió del despacho dando un sonoro portazo.

—Ministro Shacklebolt, admito que el señor Burke no merece el título Premio Anual por lo que ha hecho. Pero no creo sinceramente que dárselo a un exmortifago sea lo más adecuado ahora mismo tal y como están las cosas, como usted bien dice.

—Balthasar como ya dije antes, no es potestad del Ministerio decidir eso, sino de Hogwarts. Aun así debo hablar contigo seriamente sobre algunos informes que me han llegado recientemente. En ellos se denuncia que el cuerpo de Aurores está inmiscuyéndose demasiado en las demás áreas del Ministerio obstruyendo el buen funcionamiento de estas buscando a supuestos mortifagos. Además claro de las numerosas quejas de abusos contra magos y brujas que habían sido liberados anteriormente de todos sus cargos por supuesta colaboración con el Señor Oscuro, y que ahora ven como los Aurores no les dejan vivir en paz.

—Kingsley, no podemos ser tan estúpidos de nuevo, el Wizengamot se equivoca, ¡esta corrupto!, los mortifagos no cambian nunca, todo el que lleva una marca o a colaborado con ellos, es culpable. —Intentaba explicarse el Auror ante su superior.

—No seas paranoico Balthasar, no todos lucharon por lealtad a Voldemort, la mayoría lo hicieron por miedo, el señor Malfoy aquí presente es uno de ellos, y su madre también. Si no han roto ninguna ley o matado a nadie, me da igual si llevan la marca tenebrosa, son inocentes. Respecto a la posible corrupción en el Wizengamot, lo estoy investigando, te diré en cuanto sepa algo. Ahora vete, tengo que hablar algo importante con la profesora McGonagal.

—Si Ministro… —El hombre, derrotado y enfadado, se metió en la chimenea obedeciendo las órdenes, y formulando unas palabras desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes, dejando solo un olor a humo que se esparcía por el despacho.

Después de que se fuera el Auror, la calma había vuelto al lugar, Kingsley se fue un lado para hablar con el profesor Slughorn mientras le pedía a McGonagal que se deshiciera de los chicos para poder hablar en privado.

—Señor Malfoy —La directora se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa en los labios, saco una insignia del bolsillo de su túnica, y colocándosela con presteza en la camisa al Slytherin dijo. —Como el señor Burke ya no ostenta el título de Premio Anual honorifico de este año, se lo concedo a usted por obtener los mejores resultados entre los miembros masculinos en las pasadas pruebas y por sus logros en todas las áreas de la magia en este colegio, felicidades Malfoy. Ahora si nos dejan, el Ministro y yo tenemos que hablar de algo importante, pueden retirarse, pronto iré a asignarles sus habitaciones en la nueva torre y mañana avisare en el desayuno el cambio de puesto.

Draco se encontraba pletórico, nunca pensó después de aquel día en el bosque desahogándose contra aquel árbol, que tendría otra oportunidad para volver a ser alguien. Este título, Premio Anual, podría no ser demasiado para mucha gente, pero para él en este momento era un rayo de esperanza que tomaría sin dudar, una verdadera oportunidad de volver a la comunidad mágica demostrando que no era más un mortifago, sino alguien que puede aportar mucho a la sociedad.

Unos momentos después Hermione y Draco salían del despacho de la directora camino a sus respectivas salas comunes. El pasillo a seguir hasta casi el comedor, donde se dividirían sus caminos, era el mismo para los dos.

Ambos caminaban en silencio sin mirarse el uno al otro y sin saber que decirse, no era fácil después de lo ocurrido el sábado, ya habían pasado dos días pero aun así el recuerdo era reciente en sus mentes.

—Así que viviremos en la misma torre, Granger… —dijo Draco intentando romper el hielo.

—Tranquilo intentare alejarme de ti todo lo posible —respondió fríamente Hermione, sin duda las palabras del rubio de aquel día las tenía escritas a fuego en su cabeza.

—No quería decir eso sabionda, simplemente que será raro, siempre nos hemos llevado mal.

Draco entendía que la castaña estuviera enfadada, le pasaba siempre con todas las chicas con las que había estado. Cuando cortaba con ellas, o simplemente les decía que no quería una relación seria, simplemente sexo, le detestaban durante un tiempo dejando de hablarle, pero después todas volvían, era lo natural.

Granger debía entender que para él esas dos veces simplemente fueron casualidades, ella estaba allí, y en los dos casos él estaba alterado. La ratona de biblioteca había sido, conveniente, solo eso.

—Deberíamos intentar llevarnos mejor si vamos a convivir.

—¿En serio?… Creo que alucinas Malfoy, no puedo llevarme bien con un capullo integral, así que olvídalo. Mejor busca formas de no coincidir conmigo y así estaremos bien.

Ya casi llegaban a donde se dividían sus caminos, sus miradas no se han encontrado en ningún momento, ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer y ser el primero en ceder. Al llegar, cada uno tomo el corredor que se dirigía a su respectiva sala común y con una simple frase se perdieron en ellos.

—Hasta luego ratón de biblioteca.

—Adiós hurón albino.

El juego había comenzado…


	20. Convivencia Perfecta

.

**Convivencia Perfecta**

oOo

Hacia mucho que Hermione no veía el Gran Comedor tan bullicioso y abarrotado de gente a la hora de cenar, la mayoría de alumnos ni si quiera comían, todos hablaban sobre el anuncio especial del Profeta que había llegado al colegio esa misma tarde. La castaña y sus amigos no eran diferentes del resto.

—No me puedo creer que los asesinos no fueran seguidores de Voldemort. —Decía Ginny alucinada. —¿Pero entonces donde están los verdaderos mortifagos?

—Probablemente muertos o huyendo, al parecer ahora tienen dos cosas de las que escapar, el Ministerio y este nuevo grupo que les está dando caza. —Harry se había tomado muy en serio la noticia, nadie esperaba este desenlace después de la guerra.

—Pero no solo atacan a mortifagos, también matan a familias sangre pura que no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort, como los Flint. Ellos huyeron del país durante la segunda guerra, no merecían morir.

—En verdad tampoco es que me vayan a dar pena Hermione. Aunque esa familia en concreto no se unió a los mortifagos, sí que tenían creencias puristas y racistas. Para ellos serias una sangre sucia igualmente, pudiste comprobarlo aquí en Hogwarts con cómo te trataba Marcus Flint. —Ron como siempre era de lo más radical en sus ideas, o buenos o malos, no había más en su vocabulario, y los malos no merecían perdón.

Hermione intento buscar ayuda en su amigo Harry esperando que entendiera su punto de vista, pero se dio por vencida cuando vio como el ojiverde asentía a las palabras de su amigo.

—Hola a todos —escuchó la castaña a su lado. Era Neville, el chico llegaba cargado de libros de Herbología, probablemente sacados de la biblioteca a última hora. —¿De qué estabais hablando? ¿Algo serio?

Harry levanto el periódico que tenía en las manos enseñándole la portada al Gryffindor para que pudiera leerla.

—_Detenido Dirk Cresswell, un mago que se creía muerto durante las redadas a hijos de muggle del Ministerio Oscuro, por el intento de asesinato de la familia Sellwyn, miembro actual y distinguido de los sagrados veintiocho._ —Neville levanto la vista asombrado mirando a sus amigos esperando que le dijeran que era una broma, al verles serios arrancó el periódico de las manos de Harry y siguió leyendo.

—"_Se encontró al acusado con una máscara de mortifago y la varita de Walden Mcnair, al que llamaban el verdugo de aurores durante la guerra._ _Según testigos, Cresswell no trabajaría solo, sino que era parte de un grupo de siete magos alineados contra los sangre pura, todos ataviados con máscaras y túnicas negras. En el transcurso de la pelea por defender a la familia, los aurores pudieron identificar a otros dos de los atacantes antes de que huyeran, aunque no han querido decirnos sus nombres, nos hemos enterado por fuentes fidedignas que estos dos serían también hijos de muggle."_

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Hijos de muggle matando a familias sangre pura? —El chico aun no acababa de creérselo, esperaba que fuera un artículo de Rita Skeeter, de esos en los que miente en todo, pero este no había sido escrito por ella.

—Así parece Neville, todos pensábamos que serían mortifagos descontentos por cómo habían acabado las cosas después de la guerra, pero resulta que son asesinatos por venganza. Lo peor que podía pasar —expresó Ginny con disgusto.

—Pues yo no lo veo mal, como he dicho antes todas esas familias se lo merecían, incluso si lees más abajo en el artículo, dice que al final la familia Sellwyn no era tan pulcra como se creía. En un registro posterior de su casa encontraron evidencia de que habían sido mortifagos activos, así que solo probaron de su propia medicina.

—Aun así Ron, nadie debería ir tomándose la justicia por su mano, para eso está el Ministerio y el departamento de Aurores. —Hermione no entendía como su amigo podía ser tan basto al pensar así.

—Y ya vemos como han funcionado hasta ahora Hermione. Llevan meses creyendo que los asesinos eran mortifagos huidos, y ahora se enteran que es posible que estén hasta muertos. —La voz de Harry fue dura en su declaración, pero nunca con intención de molestar a la castaña, simplemente estaba enfadado con los acontecimientos.

Hermione no sabía que decir ante eso, si bien era cierto que el Ministerio había metido la pata hasta el fondo, nadie podía esperar un grupo de hijos de muggle organizados y asesinando por venganza, era estúpido hasta pensarlo. Sin embargo parece que la naturaleza humana no tiene nada que ver tus creencias, sino con tus emociones. Al final todo el mundo es capaz de matar cuando lo cree necesario, y el resentimiento es una buena excusa para ello, incluso para los que se supone eran los buenos.

—Mejor dejémoslo, no llegaremos a ningún lado. Son los Aurores los que deben encargarse de esto, no nosotros —dijo la castaña dando por concluida la conversación. —Iré a mi torre a dormir, nos vemos chicos. Y por cierto Ginny, que no se te olvide lo de mañana por la noche, avisa a Luna.

—Sin problema Hermione, yo hablo con Lunita, buenas noches. —Le respondió la pelirroja acompañada por los demás.

Al salir del Gran Comedor, Hermione se dirigió no hacia la torre de Gryffindor, como había hecho todos estos años, sino hacia su propia sala común, en la torre de Premios.

Llevaba viviendo allí desde hacía dos semanas más o menos. Durante ese tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva habitación, con cortinas y doseles de color rojo y oro como los colores de su casa, con una cama de matrimonio en la que podía dormir plácidamente, e incluso hacer "la croqueta" con las mantas cuando tenía frio. También tenía un escritorio y una pequeña biblioteca privada con ejemplares famosos que nunca había leído. Además de un enorme y precioso armario vestidor donde podría guardarse toda una tienda de ropa. Pero aunque su habitación era perfecta, lo que más adoraba Hermione de vivir allí, era el baño.

A pesar de que el lugar era comunal, tenía que compartirlo con su compañero, el cuarto de baño era simplemente increíble. Las paredes estabas adornadas con azulejos encantados que simulaban el agua salada, como si hubiera un mar a tu a alrededor en calma. El suelo era de mármol blanco, y por mucha agua que cayera en él nunca estaba húmedo. A parte del mobiliario básico de un baño: lavabo, váter, ducha… El lugar poseía una enorme bañera que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del baño de Prefectos. Sus grifos eran mágicos, y nunca dejaba de caer agua de ellos, sin embargo la bañera nunca jamás se llenaba, siempre se mantenía en un punto fijo sin desbordarse. Las sales de baño y espuma se medían por tus pensamientos, solo lo pedias y la bañera se acomodaba a tu elección, incluso la temperatura se mantenía a los grados que tu quisieras.

La sala comunal era bastante parecida a la de Gryffindor, tenía dos sillones y una chimenea, con una mesa de madera acompañada de sus respectivas sillas y una biblioteca mágica en la que podías elegir el libro que querías leer. Desde que descubrió esto, Hermione apenas había vuelto por la biblioteca, simplemente pedía un libro y aparecía en el estante para leerlo cómodamente en su cama.

Casi estaba llegando al corredor que llevaba directo a su torre cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas acercándose.

—¡Hermione!

—Oh, hola Pansy, me iba ya a dormir ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó la castaña algo somnolienta.

—No, solo quería hablar un poco contigo y confirmar lo de la pijamada con las chicas mañana por la noche —dijo la morena retomando el camino con la Gryffindor.

—Si claro, sigue en pie. Le diré hoy a Malfoy que mañana deje libre la sala común, aunque seguramente estaremos en mi cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo —expresó Hermione emocionada por la idea de juntarse con sus amigas.

—Bien, perfecto, muero de ganas por abrasar a preguntas a Lovegood, mi querido Theo no suelta prenda sobre su relación con ella —mencionó Pansy fingiendo estar molesta por no poder cotillear como quería, lo cual hizo gracia a Hermione.

—Por cierto señorita Premio Anual, ¿qué tal le va con su compañero de torre? —Preguntó casualmente la morena esperando que sus dos amigos pudieran llevarse bien. —Si Draco hace algo estúpido dímelo y yo misma le pondré en su sitio, ese chico a veces me desespera.

Hermione se quedó un segundo pensando en la respuesta. En realidad no había mucho que decir, apenas tenía trato con Malfoy, su recomendación de que se alejara de él, la castaña se la había tomado al pie de la letra, habían días en los que no llegaban a cruzarse ni tres palabras, y todas solían ser de despedida o de buenas noches. Aunque sí que había algo que últimamente la tenía bastante fastidiada, pero no tenía intención de decírselo a Pansy, podría equivocarlo.

—Bien, bien, tranquila Pansy. Apenas hablamos, así que no solemos tener ningún problema más allá de quien usa el baño primero por las mañanas, y normalmente él me lo cede.

—Eso está bien, Draco esta enseñado a ser un caballero con las mujeres, es bueno que se comporte así. —Afirmó la morena satisfecha con el comportamiento de su amigo. —Además, desde lo de Blaise me tiene algo preocupada, necesitaba saber si estaba pagándolo contigo, es una suerte saber que no.

Hermione recordó entonces lo que había pasado unos días después de que a Burke le retiraran el título y se lo dieran a Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini, uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, había sido encontrado en un pasillo de las mazmorras casi muerto por una paliza. Cuando lo llevaron inconsciente a la enfermería tenía el labio, la nariz y una ceja partidos, dos costillas fracturadas, y al menos diez huesos rotos, además de una cantidad insana de cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo. McGonagal estaba furiosa por el ataque, ese mismo día había hecho un llamamiento durante la cena a todos los alumnos. Practicamente amenazó con que si encontraban a los culpables, serían expulsados del colegio y entregados a los Aurores para su posterior castigo, el cual no sería leve. No se toleraría la violencia en Hogwarts mientras Minerva McGonagal fuera directora.

—¿Qué tal esta Zabini? ¿Recuerda algo? —preguntó Hermione verdaderamente preocupada por su estado, al fin y al cabo era amigo de la morena.

—No, dice que le lanzaron un Desmaius por la espalda y cuando se despertó ya estaba en la enfermería —explicó la Pansy mirando al suelo mientras recordaba. —Draco fue el primero en enterarse e ir a verle, cuando llegamos Theo y yo, Blaise ya estaba consciente. Casi tenemos que aturdir a Draco para que no fuera a por Burke y compañía, todos sabemos que fueron ellos, pero sin pruebas no podemos hacer mucho… acabaría muy mal para ese zoquete que tengo por amigo si se mete en una pelea en medio del colegio, por mucho que lo merezcan.

Las dos chicas se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras seguían andando, cada una pensaba en los problemas que estaban teniendo este año en el colegio, problemas que creían que después de una guerra serian insignificantes, pero que poco a poco iban haciéndose más serios, y no parecían tener fin.

—Bueno Hermione, nos vemos mañana, espero no haberte puesto triste con mis penas, que descanses —dijo la morena saliendo de su abstracción por un momento.

—Sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo Pansy, hasta mañana. —Se despidió la castaña viendo marchar a la Slytherin con una sonrisa.

Sin darse cuenta por la conversación, Hermione ya había llegado al retrato que marcaba la entrada a su sala común. Dijo la contraseña y entró en la habitación encontrándola extrañamente desordenada. Una prenda que a la castaña se le hizo familiar reposaba en uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente al fuego, cuando la chica se acercó a mirar, distinguió unas braguitas de encaje moradas que ya había visto en algún lado.

Mientras pensaba de quien podrían ser esas bragas, un rubio salió del cuarto de baño con un pantalón de pijama oscuro y una camisa negra a medio abotonar, se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Gryffindor.

—¡Malfoy! —el grito de Hermione hizo rebotar por un segundo al Slytherin, que percatándose al fin de la compañía, dejó la toalla a un lado y encaró a la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres Granger? Casi me matas de un susto, pareces un ninja joder, avisa de que estas en la sala.

—¿Cuantas veces hemos discutido que no traigas zorras a nuestra sala común? —declaró Hermione enfadada por encontrar de nuevo prendas íntimas tiradas por la torre. Esta era la 4º vez que pasaba en el poco tiempo que llevaban habitando el lugar.

—No Granger, no hemos discutido nunca nada. Tú me gritas por cosas aleatorias, yo intento no suicidarme escuchándote, y todos volvemos a nuestras vidas relajadamente.

Hermione bufó intentando controlarse para no echarle un maleficio al neandertal que tenía por compañero. En realidad había mentido un poco a Pansy, sí que tenían riñas en ocasiones, si bien era cierto que intentaban distanciarse cuanto más mejor, había limites a lo que una podía llegar en aguantar a Malfoy.

—¡Pues esta vez vas a escucharme! —dijo la castaña cogiéndole del brazo para que no huyera a su habitación como solía hacer en estas discusiones.

—¿Que pasa Granger, ¿acaso tú también quieres? —rio Draco al sentir como le agarraban y tiraban de él.

—¡Déjate de tonterías Malfoy!, no puedes estar trayendo chicas aquí y dejando prendas íntimas olvidadas por todo el lugar. Si McGonagal viene un día a inspeccionar, como ya nos dijo que haría. ¡Nos la cargamos los dos! —intentó explicar la castaña para hacerle entrar en razón con las bragas moradas en su mano enseñándoselas.

—¿Pero y de que te quejas Granger? Gracias a mi tienes unas bragas nuevas… eso sí, lávalas antes, son de tu colega Brown, y te aseguro que esa chica pierde muchos fluidos cuando está cerca mío —bromeó el rubio complacido al ver como se enojaba cada vez más la pequeña castaña delante suyo.

—Pero qué asco… espera, ¿Brown? ¿Lavender Brown? ¡Pero si es la novia de Ron! —alucinó la castaña mirando con ojos desorbitados la prenda en sus manos, por eso se le hacía conocida, había vivido siete años con Lavender en la misma habitación.

—No ratoncito de biblioteca, tu amigo la dejó anoche, al parecer no la aguantaba más, y con razón la verdad, está completamente loca… Sin embargo ese gen de hombre lobo en su cuerpo la vuelve toda una fiera en la cama… tengo unos arañazos en la espalda enormes. Menos mal que solo son contagiosos en luna llena.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse asqueada por Malfoy o alegre por Ronald, al fin su amigo se había librado de esa cotilla pegajosa. Aunque ahora le daba un poco de pena Lavender, ser la chica de usar y tirar para una noche de Malfoy no era un destino que le fuera a gustar a nadie, o eso creía ella. Justo en ese momento una idea cruzó la mente de Hermione, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de soltar la bomba.

—Así que Lavender… Malfoy… nunca pensé que te gustara comer las sobras de Ronald.

Un golpe bajo, eso es lo que había sentido Draco. Esa maldita, aunque le dolía admitirlo, estaba en lo cierto, pero ese no era motivo suficiente como para no devolver el golpe multiplicado por diez.

—Como sabrás Granger, no soy exactamente popular estos días en el colegio. El puesto de Premio Anual me ha hecho ganar la simpatía de algunas féminas, pero son pocas, así que no puedo estar seleccionando como hacía antes, uno come lo que puede. Creía que entendiste eso las últimas dos veces que acabamos besándonos… diría que aún tengo marcas de arañazos tuyos en la espalda después de dos semanas desde nuestro último encuentro, tu sí que eres una fierecilla y no Brown, ratoncito de biblioteca, nunca lo hubiera esperado de ti.

Los colores subieron a Hermione como si de pintura se tratasen en vez de sangre, se puso tan roja que Draco rio recordando el apodo que le puso de tomatito sabiondo. La joven balbuceaba cosas que el rubio no podía entender mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el suelo y temblaba ligeramente.

—Tranquila Granger, ya te dije que no te tocaría de nuevo, no me van las sabiondas con pelo de arbusto. —El rubio era incapaz de parar, pincharla era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que tenía memoria.

—¡Eres un auténtico cerdo Malfoy, me das asco! —le grito Hermione lanzándole las bragas de su compañera de casa a la cara. —¡Toma! ¡Devuélveselas tú a Lavender, o póntelas, me da igual!

—¿Cerdo? Eso no pensabas mientras tenia mis dedos dentro tuyo Granger… morías de placer en mis manos…

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres un bastardo Malfoy!, piensas que eres el mejor amante del mundo, y hay muchos hombres que son mejores que tú en todo. Incluso existen aparatos muggle para placer femenino que te dejarían en el primer escalón de una competición. —En realidad Hermione no quería mencionar nada sobre los aparatos muggle, se le había escapado, pero si ya estaba dicho al menos esperaba que le jodiera un poco en el ego al rubio.

—¿Aparatos muggle mejores que yo? ¡Ja! ¿Cuántas veces te que dicho que dejes de esnifar polvos flu Granger?, ya van unas cuantas diría yo.

—Tú mismo si me crees o no, maldito ególatra teñido, pero más te vale que mañana no traigas a ninguna de tus zorras por aquí. Vendrán mis amigas a pasar la noche, y eso incluye a Pansy, no creo que quieras joder a Pansy ¿verdad? —declaró la castaña dejando con la palabra en la boca a Draco y encerrándose en su cuarto para acabar la discusión.

—¿Teñido?... ¡SOY RUBIO NATURAL MALDITO ARBUSTO CON PATAS!... —gritó el Slytherin fuera de sí sumamente ofendido. —Aparatos muggle que dan más satisfacción que yo… TONTERIAS, soy un Malfoy, soy increíble, un estúpido invento muggle no puede vencerme en nada… ¿o sí?


End file.
